


Drama Total: Liga de Leyendas Temporada 1

by Mustf



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alliances, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Betrayal, Cartoon Physics, Comedy, Competition, Confessional, Eventual Relationships, Fights, Friendship, Gay Panic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Games, Not Beta Read, Not Serious, Parody, Reality TV, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 48,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustf/pseuds/Mustf
Summary: El... ¿Crossover? Que nadie pidió pero Mustf necesitaba redactar...:Veintidós campeones de diversas partes del mundo llegan a una locación en las islas bendecidas para competir entre ellos en los desafíos más locos con el objetivo final de ganar un gran premio.Separados en dos equipos, cada semana un campeón será eliminado. Acompaña al Host Draven y su fiel compañero, el Chef Sion a averiguar quién ganará esta contienda.A modo de parodia y homenaje, este fanfic es un AU de League of Legends y está basado en la saga de Drama Total (primera temporada).  Esta historia está pensada más para ser graciosa, y tendrá contenido bl suave entre diversos personajes.
Relationships: Ezreal/Sylas (League of Legends), Jayce/Viktor (League of Legends), Shen/Zed (League of Legends), Shieda Kayn/Zed, Sylas/Talon Du Couteau/ Ezreal (League of Legends), Talon Du Couteau/Ezreal
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	1. Lista de Personajes

**Garen** , el hermano sobreprotector.

**Morgana** , la gemela gótica.

**Kayle** , la gemela prejuiciosa.

**Sylas** , el encantador escapista.

**Ezreal** , el explorador torpe.

**Fiora** , la ruda esgrimista.

**Talon** , el atleta "chikito".

**Lux** , la cosplayer amigable.

**Jayce** , el héroe patea-nerds.

**Taric** , el hermoso caballero.

**Zoe** , la enana hiperactiva.

**Caitlyn** , la tiradora implacable.

**Jinx** , la loquita kaboom.

**Zed** , el ídolo de los Kayns.

**Kayn** , el pupilo abnegado.

**Katarina** , la sexy pelirroja.

**Viktor** , el nerd de los nerds.

**Shen** , el maestro sin alumnos.

**Quinn** , la mujer pájaro.

**Syndra** , la bruja terrorífica.

**Xayah** , el novio protector.

**Rakan** , la novia narcisista.

**Draven** , el fantástico host de televisión.

**Sion** , el chef no certificado. (Imagen no disponible)


	2. Aliplatas Enojones vs Furicuernos Chillones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draven, el fantástico host de televisión, presenta al cast del programa y los divide en grupos para comenzar con el primer alocado desafío.

"Bienvenidos, damas y caballeros, a esta primera edición de esta grandiosa y casi no tan peligrosa competencia. Draven asoma su hermoso rostro para invitarles a ver nuestra transmisión en directo desde el campamento "Sanctus Mors" en alguna parte de las islas bendecidas. Soy su increíble anfitrión, Draven, no, no, más bien, Draaaven... Oh sí..."

"Pst... Draven... deja ese espejo... El programa..."

"...Ah, cierto. Ejem... Hoy estoy llevándoles a ustedes el primer episodio de la primera temporada del mejor reality del momento. Y es el mejor porque yo lo presento, no por otra cosa haha..."

"22 Campeones de todo el mundo se inscribieron para pasar ocho, o más, semanas en este viejo y poco cuidado campamento vacacional. Se dividirán en equipos para competir entre ellos mismos en los desafíos más locos y luego sufrirán el juicio de sus compañeros."

"Cada tres días, un equipo o campeón ganará fantásticas recompensas, o bien, verán desfilar a uno de sus compañeros por el temible paseo de la vergüenza, subir al bote del perdedor y abandonar la isla, para siempre, jeje."

"Su destino se decidirá aquí en las dramáticas ceremonias de eliminación a la luz de la fogata, donde cada semana todos los campeones, menos uno, recibirán un pase dorado marca Draven patente pendiente, y el otro firmará el tablón de los eliminados."

"Al final, solo quedará uno y será recompensado con la dudosa fama de los tabloides y nada más y nada menos que cien mil monedas de oro. Que seguro no le durará nada."

"Se enfrentarán cada semana a insectos terribles, animales salvajes, comida asquerosa y los demás. Cada momento será filmado por nuestras cámaras especializadas 24/7 ubicadas por todo el campamento."

"¿Quién sucumbirá a la presión y quién ganará por sobre los demás? Descúbralo en..."

"¡Drama...! ¡Total...! ¡Liga de Leyendas!"

**Capítulo 1: Aliplatas Enojones vs Furicuernos Chillones.**

–Bienvenidos de vuelta a "DTLL", siglas de Drama Total Liga de Leyendas.– Anunció pretenciosamente viendo llegar la primera embarcación.– Y aquí llegan nuestros primeros 11 campeones.

"Ezreal, campeón explorador. Un rubio menemista con grandes talentos poco valorados."

–Qué onda, Draven, te he visto en tele, alguna vez, creo.– Dijo señalándole con entusiasmo.

–Dime algo que no sepa, soy fabuloso.

–No tanto como yo– Le guiñó el ojo.

–No me retes niñato y sigue para proseguir.– Ordenó señalándole el camino.

"La siguiente en llegar es Fiora, campeona mundial de esgrima y otros menesteres."

–Wao, luces enojada, ¿todo bien, chica?

–El sujeto del barco quiso hacerse el gracioso y me puso de mal humor.

–Según mis anotaciones, siempre estás de mal humor.

–Cierra la boca, idiota.– Dijo con rudeza avanzando.

–¡Qué carácter!

"Nuestro próximo campeón es Garen, un deportista entusiasta ganador del récord guinness por girar durante más tiempo ininterrumpido en su propio eje. Intenso."

–¡Hola a todos! Hola Draven.– Le tomó la mano saludándolo con alegría. –Vine a ganar esto.

–Ya lo creo que sí amigo, ya lo creo.– Se soltó limpiándose con un pañuelo.

–Espero con ansias esos desafíos, los ganaré por Demacia.

"Continuamos con Jayce, un científico, campeón de las olimpiadas regionales de robótica, todo un genio y héroe nacional. Al parecer salvó al presidente, no se sabe de qué, pero eso dicen los rumores."

–Hola, Draven, es un interesante gusto conocerte finalmente.– Saludó alzando la mano.

–Desearía poder decir lo mismo. Cuéntanos, de qué salvaste al presidente.

–jeje, todos quieren saber eso. Pero en realidad todos ya lo saben.– Avanzó con el resto ignorándole.

–Uhm...

"Ante nosotros se presentan ahora Kayle y Morgana, hermanas gemelas idénticas pero que se han esforzado por parecer diferentes. Morgana es campeona de repostería monstruosa o algo así y Kayle ganó muchas medallas olímpicas que no vienen al caso. Bienvenidas chicas."

–Entré a esta estúpida competencia para separarme de ti.– Dijo la de pelo oscuro.

–Yo entré a esta competencia para mostrar que puedo ser perfecta en lo que sea si sigo un camino justo.

–Eh... Chicas, bienvenidas...

–Púdrete.

–Morgana, ese vocabulario.

–Qué te pudras.

–Grosera.

–Ahm... Oigan, soy el anfitrión, sigo aquí.

Pero ambas chicas solo continuaron discutiendo, ya venían haciéndolo desde hace rato.

"Ahora, nuestra siguiente campeona, ganó el concurso internacional de Miss Cosplayer, tiene miles de seguidores en Instagram y es muy popular, ella es Luxanna."

–¡Ay! ¡Qué emocionante es estar aquí! ¡Hola Draven, me da tanto gusto conocerte, te sigo en Insta!

–Quién no lo haría, me pregunto.

–¿Hermana?– Dijo Garen acercándose.– ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Oh... ¿Garen? No esperaba verte aquí...

–¿Cómo es eso de cosplayer?– Preguntó claramente indignado.

–Puedo, puedo explicarlo...

–Oh, estaré ansioso de oírte.

–Ehm, hola, yo soy Draven, el anfitrión, dejen de chupar cámara.

"Ahora, nuestro reconocidísimo campeón de escapismo europeo, Sylas. Se le conoce por sus grandiosos trucos de magia y engaño. Se dice que nadie ha logrado tenerlo cautivo por más de 5 minutos, interesante."

–Hola querido anfitrión, es un verdadero placer, te queda bien esa camisa.– Saludo elegantemente.

–Oh y también eres un adulador, me encanta, sigue adulando a Draven.

–Lo siento, eres fantástico, pero debo guardar un poco de esto para las jovencitas...– Se detiene a mirar a Lux y cómo ésta parecía tener una conversación acalorada con su hermano Garen.– Oh, veo algo brilla por aquí.– Sonrió.

–Sí, sí, sigue adelante galán.

"Campeón de parkour internacional, espera, ¿acaso esto es enserio? También tiene el récord mundial por saltar el muro de Berlín él solito, vaya. Se trata de Talon, también es muy sigiloso."

–Este lugar es una pocilga, ¿acaso estaremos aquí?

–Solo ustedes, yo estaré en mi hotel spa de lujo personal.– Respondió sonriente.

–Idiota.– Avanzó sin decir nada más.

"Ganador de America's Top Model edición "bara", es un artista de grandes pectorales y sonrisa brillante. Taric, la gema más preciosa y brillante... Ehm, ¿quién escribió esto?"

–Bienveni... ¿huh?

Taric solo miraba un espejo mientras caminaba sin tropezar en ningún momento. –Oh sí, soy espectacular.– Dedicó una vista a Draven, le observó de arriba abajo y continuó sin decir nada más.

–Uhm...

"Y por último, pero no menos importante, modelo de pies, y campeona de "la contienda de pasteles lunares", ella es conocida por ser muy persistente y obsesiva, también es campeona en el arte libre con yoyo y saltar la cuerda, Zoe"

–¡Yajuuuuuu!– Saltó dando una voltereta con su cuerda y aterrizó en una pose de victoria. –¡YAS!

–Vaya, bienvenida, veo que tienes heterocromía, espero no creas que por eso robarás cámara.

–No necesito robar cámara con eso, solo necesi... Oh...– Se quedó embobada viendo al rubio menemista.

–¿Zoe?– No había respuesta. –¿Zoe? ¡Oye!

–Lo siento, no puedo seguir hablando contigo, debo conocer a ese bombón...– Siguió caminando.

Zoe se acercó a Ezreal con una expresión bastante sospechosa mientras contenía la respiración. El rubio alzó la ceja izquierda cuando la vio.

Garen estaba cruzado de brazos mientras Lux intentaba explicarle lo importante que era el cosplay para su vida.

–No quería que te enteraras así...– Replicó.

Sylas se aproximó a las gemelas mientras observaba a la rubia. No era un buen momento para interrumpirla aunque realmente quería saludarla a ella. –Hola señoritas.– Sonrió seductor.

Morgana y Kayle apartaron la mirada con algo de vergüenza.

–Oye amiguito.– Taric colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Talon. No me tapes la luz por favor.

–¿Taparte la luz? Mides como 3 metros.– Frunció el ceño apartándose y tropezó con Fiora.

–Apártate y vivirás un día más enano.– Dijo ella mordazmente.

–¿Enano?

Jayce se acercó a Ezreal mientras examinaba de forma discreta al grupo. –Así que estás en esto, ¿eh?

–Iba a decir que me perturbaba verte aquí, pero ahora me perturba otra cosa.– Apartó la mirada intentando ignorar la psicótica mirada de Zoe.

–No entré por ti, Ez, ni sabía, entré por alguien más pero no lo veo...

Draven recibió algunas palmaditas en su cara de la maquillista para retocar sus facciones perfectas y aclaró su garganta.

–Bien, bien, continuemos.– Comenzó a hablar robando la atención de las cámaras.– Ahora llega el segundo barco con el resto de los campeones que participarán en esta loca competencia conducida por el gran Draven.

"Campeona local del tiro al blanco, se le conoce por ser la pistolera más veloz de su pueblo, con nosotros Caitlyn"

Caitlyn bajó con un salto grácil y elegante mientras sonreía. –Vaya, este sitio es peor de lo que pensaba, interesante.

–Sí, así es, suele ser así, qué suerte que yo no debo experimentarlo como ustedes, jeje.

–Oh, un anfitrión negligente, interesante.– Avanzó.

"Campeona de... ¿huh? ¿Se puede ser campeón de esto? Ella es una artista que trabaja con explosivos y ganó una gran contienda de demolición artística, grafiti callejero y guitarra de aire... Todas fueron competencias continentales. Ella es Jinx"

–¡Yuju!– Saltó una chica excéntrica, de cabello azul con un títere de tiburón en su mano.

–Bienvenida a la isla, Jinx.

–Ella no responderá a ese nombre.– Dijo ella con una voz claramente alterada, gruesa, mientras movía al tiburoncín de tela en su mano.

–Eh...– Un miembro de producción le pasó a Draven una tarjeta.– Oh... Damita Bomba...

–¡Encanta de estar aquí! ¡Vamos cara pescado, hagamos algunas demoliciones!– Salió corriendo.

–Oye no espe... Ugh...

"Conocida como la dama mortal, Katarina es campeona de poledance, ella tiene claro el arte de la seducción, hace burlesque y tiene un fantástico acto de cuchillos en llamas, ella está que arde."

–No puedo quedarme en un lugar como este...– Replicó mirando a su alrededor con indignación.

–Oh, por tu descripción no esperaba que fueras una princesa delicada.

Katarina pateó su rodilla y caminó hacia el resto con una mala expresión.

Talon la observó alarmado e intentó fingir que nada pasaba a la vez que intentaba no ser visto por ella.

–Vaya, vaya, mi hermanito está aquí, qué bueno verte.– Sonrió ella.

Talon solo entrecerró los ojos haciendo una mueca incómoda.

"Nuestro próximo campeón se llama Kayn, es un experto del contorsionismo, un velocista y practicante de deportes extremos, el ganó algunas medallas en artes marciales y cielos, ¿qué tanto hace este chico?"

–¡Qué pasó, perras!– Gritó entusiasta.

–Veo que traes energía, ¿cuánto crees poder mantener ese espíritu?

–Soy una máquina y vine a ganar.

–Seguramente todos vinieron a eso.– Dijo irónico.–Y qué elección de moda es esa, es una competencia de habilidades no la marcha del orgullo.

–¡Ja! Este arnés resalta mi físico y tiene cualidades de seguridad comprobadas, tonto.– Agitó su larga coleta y caminó junto al grupo.

"Y ahora, Quinn, una campeona de... ¿Ornitología? Eso qué diablos es... Oh... Producción nos informa que es una ciencia que estudia aves, ¿cómo se es campeona de algo así? Al menos en su introducción se añade algo sobre características atléticas y orientación."

Quinn camino con mala cara hasta Draven, pero se contuvo de golpearlo o algo similar.

–¿Cómo te sientes, Quinn?

–He criado aves de toda clase a lo largo de mi vida, tengo un sexto sentido "salvaje" que me llevará lejos.– Caminó pisando fuerte e intencionalmente pisando a Draven.

–Arg... ¡Oye!

"Ellos bailan tango, salsa, baile de salón, y son campeones a dueto en disciplinas artísticas relacionadas con baile, patinaje, belleza y teatro. Son fans de la naturaleza y practican 10 horas al día. Ellos son Rakan y Xayah"

Ambos se aproximaron hasta Draven con pasos coordinados como si bailaran y Rakan sostuvo a Xayan por las caderas, la alzó en peso y la dejó caer en una pose espectacular junto a él.

–Aquí el único pretencioso soy yo.–Dijo Draven.

–Tranquilo amigo, esto es una fiesta.– Dijo Rakan.

–Así es, bebé, y nosotros somos la reina y el rey.– Acotó Xayah.

–¡Oh, nena! ¡Me encanta eso!

–Ya sigan de una vez...

"Campeón mundial de kendo, maestro de yoga y artes marciales secretas o algo así, muy chino él, o japonés, o ya saben, de ojitos rasgados, espero no sea k–poper"

–Es increíble tu insensibilidad cultural.– Criticó notoriamente disgustado, pero rápidamente cambió su expresión.– "Om"

–¿Estás buscando tu zona zen?

–Si no te presto atención, no podrás afectarme.– Siguió caminando.

"La próxima es Syndra campeona de... ¿Tarot? What the fuck... Los que han asistido a sus consultas indican que ella es capaz de mover cosas con su mente. Siempre está centrada y cuando alcanza su estado de éxtasis es capaz de hacer milagros. What the..."

Syndra caminó despacio, le observó y sonrió maliciosa.

–Hey... ¿Hola? ¿Qué fue eso?– Parecía preocupado.

–Ya vi tu destino, pobrecito.

–What the...

"Y como cliché americano, llega a ante nosotros Viktor, un campeón en diferentes disciplinas intelectuales, destacando en electrónica, química y otras ciencias. Se dice que su coeficiente intelectual es el triple del promedio."

–¿Y yo me pregunto, quién lleva una bufanda a un campamento?

–Gracioso, tú llevas un traje demasiado elegante para un campamento.–Contraatacó tranquilamente.

–¡Hey! Me atrapaste.

De pronto todo el mundo se detuvo. Jayce observó a Viktor y Viktor a Jayce. Sus expresiones decían todo lo que la audiencia quería saber, pero nada estaba claro. ¿Rivales? ¿Amigos? ¿Algo más?

–Vaya, vaya, sí estás después de todo, Viktor.

–Vaya, vaya... Jayce... ¿Viniste a arruinar todo en otro lado otra vez?

–Calla nerd, me ocuparé de ti.

–También eres un nerd, idiota.

Draven los empujó fuera de la cámara principal.

"Y por último, pero no menos importante. Campeón de artes marciales, conocido por su implacable forma de actuar, también experticia en combate con armas blancas, apasionamiento al espacio exterior y capacidad única de hacer danza en perfecta sincronía con su... ¿Sombra? Eso no tiene sentido... ¿O sí? Ya empecé a dudar... Bueno es Zed.

–Hola...

Kayn volteó y de fondo casi podía escucharse "Fooled Around and fell in love" de Elvin Bishop; justo en el coro. De hecho es lo que se escuchaba porque los editores del programa así lo hicieron.

Los ojitos de Kayn se iluminaron mientras Zed solo decía, "blablablá". Era el hombre perfecto.

–...Y por eso la sincronía con tu sombra no es algo que todos puedan hacer.–Concluyó su explicación.

–Pero cualquiera, cualquier movimiento, la sombra lo imita.–Replicó Draven exaltado.

–Eres un simple mortal que no entiende.– Se adelantó a reunirse con el grupo.

–H...hola...–Dijo Kayn atolondrado mantras... "FOOLED ARROUND AND FELL IN LOVE"

–Oigan, quién puso esa música, quítenla.– Dijo Draven molesto.

Katarina estaba picándole la mejilla a un Talon notoriamente molesto.

Viktor por su parte estaba aguantando los molestos puños suaves en su hombro por parte de Jayce, ya estaba agotado de decirle que parara.

Zed sintió algo de presión, no solo Kayn lo estaba observando. Shen también, aunque no había dicho nada y Syndra no paraba de intercalar la vista entre una carta y él.

–¿Tengo monos en la cara qué?– Se quejó finalmente.

–Tu futuro es un misterio que me agradaría conocer pero no es evidente.– Dijo Syndra provocando que Zed alzara una ceja.

–Jum... No deberías estar aquí.– Se quejó Shen.

Rakan y Xayah no estaban perdiendo tiempo con el resto, solo practicaban un paso lento y discreto.

–...Y por eso el alpiste que venden en las tiendas de mascotas está envenenando nuestras aves.– Decía Quinn.

–Sabes, aunque no sean una mascota rara, las aves no son particularmente comunes como para que hables así.– Objetó Caitlyn.

–¿Mascotas? ¡Deshonor a tu águila!

–¡¿Cuándo empezaremos a explotar cosas?!

Draven se paró frente a ellos con un megáfono y habló: "Silencio, tenemos un programa que hacer y necesito que dejen el alboroto y me sigan."

Todos quedaron aturdidos por el absurdo escándalo de ese aparato.

Draven los guió rápidamente hasta estar frente a cuatro cabañas, dos de ellas con banderas azules con una pequeña ala pintada en ellas y las otras rojas con lo que parecía ser la forma de la cabeza de un felino.

–Ahora sí, bienvenidos formalmente al campamento Sanctus Mors, a partir de ahora, ustedes son campeones de esta competencia, serán divididos en dos equipos y afrontarán diversos desafíos para llegar a la final y pelear por el máximo premio.– Comenzó a explicar ante la vista expectante de todos.

–Los que vinieron en el primer barco, formarán el Equipo "A", es decir; Ezreal, Fiora, Garen, Jayce, Kayle, Lux, Morgana, Sylas, Talon, Taric y Zoe. Ustedes 11 son los "Aliplatas Enojones".

–¿Enojones? ¿En serio? ¿Qué insinúas?– Inquirió Fiora molesta.

–¿Somos azul verdad? Es un buen color.– Dijo Lux.

–Oh sí, sí, desde luego.– Se apresuró Ezreal a secundarla.

–No, no, hubiera preferido rosa, morado o naranja, qué va a saber esta rubia.– Se quejó Zoe acercándose a Ezreal.

–Está bien, cualquier color es bueno, lo importante es ser un equipo.– Dijo Sylas sonriente a lo que Lux también sonrió.

Garen gruñó al notar aquello.

–Emmm... ¿Qué es un aliplata?– Preguntó Talon confundido ante la mirada indignada de Kayle, Garen y Lux.

–Por otro lado.– Intervino Draven. –El resto de ustedes serán el Equipo "B"; Caitlyn, Jinx, Katarina, Kayn,Quinn,Rakan, Shen, Syndra, Viktor, Xayah y Zed, ustedes serán los "Furicuernos Chillones".

–¿Chillones?– Se quejó Kayn.

–Sip.– Draven le arrojó a sylas y Kayn un estandarte de sus respectivos equipos, pero a Kayn le golpeó ya que no fue capaz de atraparlo como Sylas y chilló.

–Veo un futuro prometedor.– Dijo Syndra.

–Dos cabañas de cada equipo... Entonces...– Rakan parecía decepcionado.– ¿Chicas y chicos separados?

–Así es.– Dijo Draven.

–Tranquilo bebé.– Lo consoló Xayah.

–Genial un calenturiento.– Se quejó Viktor.

–Parece que no estamos en el mismo equipo, hermanito, lástima.– Dijo Katarina viendo a Talon con picardía a lo que este resopló.

–¿El primer reto es explotar esas cabañas?– Dijo Jinx aproximándose peligrosamente a lo que Shen y Zed tuvieron la misma idea de sujetarla para detenerla, sin embargo, ambos se miraban mal.

–Calma, calma, pronto llegaremos a esa parte, síganme.– Dijo Draven caminando.– En esta zona, estarán los baños comunales, y por allá la cafetería, donde el temible chef Sion les servirá alimentos repugnantes cada día.

–¿Qué?– Los campeones se miran entre sí con preocupación.

–Entre estos dos lugares estará el retrete mixto con un símbolo de cámara, esto servirá como un confesionario, les mostraré.

**> >Draven; Anfitrión de DTLL –On<<**

–Cuando este inciso se abra significa que un campeón, especificado allí arriba, compartirá sus pensamientos con respecto al reto, otro competidor, o cualquier suceso. Esto también servirá para explicar eventos o reacciones puntuales entre otras cosas. Pero cuidado, lo que aquí se diga servirá como secreto para sus compañeros, pero lo estarán revelando a la audiencia.

**> >Draven; Anfitrión de DTLL –Off<<**

–Ahora vayan a instalarse en sus cabañas y los esperaré en aquel risco.– Señaló la zona más alta de la isla.

–¡Pido litera de abajo!– Gritó Ezreal entrando bruscamente.

–Está bien, bonito, yo estaré arriba entonces.– Le respondió Taric acercándose. Su tono de voz era meloso y suave. Ezreal, Garen y Talon sintieron escalofríos.

**> >Taric; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–La mayoría de hombres confunden amabilidad y dulzura con cosas que no son. Eso es masculinidad tóxica amigos.

**> >Taric; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

**> >Ezreal; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Primero estaba la rara de ojos de colores y ahora este. Arg...

**> >Ezreal; AliplatasENojones –Off<<**

–Bueno yo iré arriba.– Dijo Sylas acomodando su maleta.

–Yo igual.– Reaccionó Garen mirándole con desafío.

**> >Sylas; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Creo que no le agrado mucho a Garen, no sé por qué, pero lo tendré en cuenta.

**> >Sylas; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

**> >Garen; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Te tengo en la mira, y al rubito también, a mi hermanita no se le toca.

**> >Garen; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

Talon se encoge de hombros y se adelanta a Jayce eligiendo la cama debajo de Sylas quién parecía menos psicópata.

Por su parte, Jayce observaba por la ventana a la cabaña de los chicos de Furicuernos con una mueca en su cara.

**> >Jayce; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Es una pena no estar en el mismo equipo que Viktor, pero eso no significa que no pueda molestarlo, de hecho ahora es más fácil. Jeje

**> >Jayce; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

–No es justoooo...–Se quejaba Rakan pegado a la ventana.– Aquí sobra una cama, Xayah podría venir.

Shen y Zed se acomodaban en literas distintas mientras intentaban ignorar a Rakan, tenía ya rato con su narcisismo, su drama por estar lejos de Xayah y su explosiva personalidad.

**> >Shen; Furicuernos Chillones –On<<**

–Este chico siente de forma intensa y todo al mismo tiempo. Es abrumador.

**> >Shen; Furicuernos Chillones –Off<<**

–Claro y traer a tu novia a que se cambie con nosotros, gran plan. Dijo con ironía Viktor ubicándose en la cama de debajo de la litera de Zed.

–No, no, no, no.– Kayn llegó empujando a Viktor y colocó sus cosas. –¡Yo dormiré aquí!

Zed, Shen y Viktor en el suelo alzaron sus cejas con confusión.

**> >Kayn; Furicuernos Chillones –On<<**

–El gran maestro Zed es una leyenda de distintas disciplinas en mi pueblo y jamás creí conocerlo en persona, estoy tan feliz y emocionado que no sé ni cómo actuar. No dejaré que ese cuatro ojos duerma bajo él, eso me corresponde a mí su gran fan... debo convertirme en su pupilo.– Miró hacía abajo y luego a la cámara. –No homo...

**> >Kayn; Furicuernos Chillones –Off<<**

**> >Viktor; Furicuernos Chillones –On<<**

–Empiezo a arrepentirme de haber venido...

**> >Viktor; Furicuernos Chillones –Off<<**

**> >Zed; Furicuernos Chillones –On<<**

–Genial, un rarito...– Suspira.

**> >Zed; Furicuernos Chillones –Off<<**

–Xayah y yo hemos estado juntos y compartido prácticamente todo desde que empezamos, ella ama mi gran personalidad, y mi belleza, también mi divertida forma de pasar el rato, y no la culpo para nada... Ay, la extraño.– Dijo acostándose.

**> >Rakan; Furicuernos Chillones –On<<**

–Xayah y yo comenzamos a salir hace más de 5 años luego de unirnos para una competición improvisada de baile de salón. Hemos sido inseparables desde entonces, incluso nos mudamos juntos, sé que estoy exagerando, pero ella es la única que me comprende.

**> >Rakan; Furicuernos Chillones –Off<<**

–Eso suena muy tóxico.– Recriminó Shen.

–Sin mencionar que solo estarás separado de ella por unos metros en determinadas horas...– Acotó Zed.

Viktor al ver que Kayn le había robado el sitio y que Rakan era un sujeto raro, decidió dormir en la litera donde dormía Shen.

Fiora había elegido la litera de abajo y prohibió con mucho carácter que alguien fuera a la de arriba.

**> >Fiora; Aliplatas enojones –On<<**

–Qué suerte que en esta cabaña solo somos 5, así puedo evitar que alguien duerma sobre mí y me caiga encima y yo puedo evitar las... Alturas.

**> >Fiora; Aliplatas enojones –Off<<**

Lux estaba acomodando su ropa interior cuando Zoe apareció detrás de ella y tomó su tanga.

–¡Ajá! Lo sabía, ropa interior vulgar.

–¡Oye qué haces dame eso!– Chilló sonrojada.

–Oye rubia, solo quería aclarar algo contigo de acuerdo.– Dijo regresándosela.

Lux la observó curiosa y solo asintió.

–Es sobre Ezreal, sé que llegaste primero a la isla, pero yo lo vi antes que tú y me siento en el completo derecho de...

–No me interesa.– Le sonrió amable.

–¿Huh?

–No es mi tipo, no estoy interesada, no te preocupes, solo soy amigable con él por cortesía, como con todos.– Dijo casi lanzándole una punta.

–¿Cómo no te puede gustar si es físicamente el hombre ideal?– Se quejó.

–Mi hombre ideal tiene otras características...– Se quedó como tonta fantaseando.

**> >Lux; Aliplatas enojones –On<<**

–Ok, ok, lo admito. En la isla hay alguien que llama mucho mi atención, pero yo vine a ganar este juego, así que nada de romances... Aunque eso podría traer mucho likes en Insta... No, no... ¿O sí? Ay pero es que mi hermano...

**> >Lux; Aliplatas enojones –Off<<**

**> >Zoe; Aliplatas enojones –On<<**

–Yo pensaba que mi rival en el amor iba a dar más pelea, pero ahora resulta que mi amado le parece feo. Es oficial, no me agrada Lux.

**> >Zoe; Aliplatas enojones –Off<<**

Zoe decidió acostarse en una litera de abajo, arriba tendría a Morgana quién no había tenido una reacción humana con nada ni nadie excepto con las provocaciones de Kayle.

–¿Ustedes qué creen que será el primer reto?– Preguntó Kayle.

–Quizá algo de espadas.–Dijo Fiora.

–O Algo divertido.– Dijo Lux.

–Que sea algo donde te humillen.– Dijo Morgana y Lux se quedó con cara de sorpresa.

–¡Yo espero eso también!– Gritó Zoe.

–Me refería a Kayle, lo siento.– Aclaró Morgana.

–...

–Ah... Sí, vayamos con Draven, ¿no?– Propuso Zoe.

**> >Kayle; Aliplatas enojones –On<<**

–Esta Zoe, me da una mala señal y ahí estaré yo para abogar por lo que es justo.

**> >Kayle; Aliplatas enojones –Off<<**

Syndra estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en una litera de arriba mirando unas cartas. Nadie se dio cuenta de cómo había llegado ahí.

–Espero que esté bien con esto, Rakan no puede vivir sin mí.– Dijo Xayah mientras se acomodaba.

–Por favor, no es como si no fueran a verse más, solo dormirán separados.– Dijo Caitlyn con reproche.

–¡Aquí voy, lanzamiento y...!– Gritó Jnx haciendo un salto mortal y cayendo en la litera arriba de Caitlyn.

**> >Caitlyn; Furicuernos Chillones –On<<**

–Esta chica comienza a molestarme...

**> >Caitlyn; Furicuernos Chillones –Off<<**

–Vayamos al desafío de una vez.– Propuso Katarina. –Y Así tu Rakan podrá verte de nuevo.– Dijo irónica.

–Solo lo mencionaba porque él es un poco melodramático, pero no es para tanto.

Repentinamente las chicas oyeron un escandaloso chillido de la cabaña aledaña. Xayah solo esquivó la mirada de las demás ordenando su ropa.

**> >Xayah; Furicuernos Chillones –On<<**

–Rakan por favor compórtate no me avergüences...

**> >Xayah; Furicuernos Chillones –Off<<**

–Patético...– Escupió Quinn.

**1º Reto principal – Clavando un acertijo**

En la cima del risco más alto de toda la isla, ambos equipos se reunieron con Draven quién miraba con cierta emoción todos los metros que había desde donde estaban hasta el mar.

–Bienvenidos al primer desafío de DTLL. En honor a la serie que estamos parodiando, la primera parte de su desafío es una "Prueba de habilidad".

"Para el primer desafío, han sido escondidas 22 rocas en el suelo marino cercano a la playa de la isla. Dos de esas rocas sirven como pieza o llave final para los murales que estarán en el campamento."

"Cada campeón deberá saltar desde el risco más alto al mar para poder buscar la roca y llevarla al campamento. Solo podrán estar trasladando tres rocas al mismo tiempo por equipo. Si tres miembros de un equipo están en eso, los demás deben esperar hasta que las piezas sean probadas."

"Todos deben saltar y por cada campeón que se rehúse a hacerlo habrá una penalización. Cuando un equipo haya encontrado la roca correcta pasará a la siguiente fase del desafío."

–Bien, ¿quién está listo para saltar?

...

  
Roster


	3. Clavando un acertijo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ambos equipos se enfrentan al primer desafío el cual consiste en dos partes: Un clavado mortal al mar desde un risco muy alto y un reto mental.

"La última vez en Drama Total Liga de leyendas..."

"22 campeones de todo el mundo se reunieron aquí en la isla para agruparse en dos equipos y conocer las reglas de su incierta estadía."

"Algunos aliplatas estaban inconformes, mientras que ciertos furicuernos no estaban del todo contentos. Pero esa es la mejor parte, ¿cierto?"

"Luego de una larga presentación y algo de tiempo para acomodarse, los campeones fueron invitados a subir el risco más alto para enfrentarse a su primer gran desafío, jejeje, saltar a su muerte, oh sí."

"¿Quién saltará? ¿Quién se acobardará? ¿Quién resolverá este desafío? Descúbralo en..."

"¡...Drama...! ¡...Total...! ¡...Liga de Leyendas!"

**Capítulo 2: Clavando un acertijo**

–Bueno... ¿Quién va primero?– Pregunta Xayah despreocupadamente.

–¡Yo puedo sorprenderte nena!– Adula Rakan.

–Quizá un caballero, no Rakan, deba ir primero.– Dice Katarina en modo de burla.

–Yo propongo a Viktor.– Dice Kayn malicioso. Él ya suponía que Vik no era del tipo atlético.

–Tal vez debamos hacerlo por palitos.– Caitlyn se agachó cogiendo algunas ramitas y rompiéndolas. –El más largo saltará primero...

–Aparta hermana.– La empujó Quinn. –Yo lo haré.

Quinn se acercó al borde, le dio una ojeada al otro equipo y sonriendo se preparó. Por su parte Fiora la miró en silencio pero con una expresión consternada.

–Sé que puedes hacerlo Fiora, te esperaré abajo.– Se estiró un poco a los laterales y sin más saltó cayendo en una perfecta trayectoria recta.

–Se nos adelantan.– Obvió Taric.

–Entonces salta.– Se quejó Morgana.

–Creo que Ezreal, qué es un gran explorador, debe de tener toda clase de insignias relacionadas a esto, yo digo que él debería saltar.– Sugirió Zoe observándolo con entusiasmo.

–¿Eh? Oye no, no... No sería justo para el resto.– Dijo nervioso.

–Miren.– Señaló Kayle.

Rakan y Xayah salieron corriendo y juntos dieron un perfecto clavado sincronizado.

–¡Yajuuuu!

–Sí lo que sea...

"Splash"

El equipo Furicuernos había tomado la delantera con tres miembros bajo el agua buscando las rocas.

–Esto es ridículo...– Dijo Talon.

Nadie en los Aliplatas saltaba por alguna razón desconocida.

–Yo saltaré después de Lux.– Dijo Garen cruzado de brazos.

–Las damas primero.– Dijo Sylas.

–Yo quiero esperar un poco.– Se excusó Jayce.

–Lo mejor para el final... Jeje.– Balbuceó Ezreal.

–No sé si esa caída le haga bien a mi rostro.– Explicó Taric.

–Ustedes son patéticos.– Se quejó Talon.

Kayle hizo una mueca de desaprobación y de pie en el borde se estiró lanzándose.

**> >Kayle; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Ninguno de mis compañeros vale la pena, no puedo creer que todos buscaran una excusa para no saltar.

**> > Kayle; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

–Bien...– Talon miró atrás y entrecerró los ojos al ver como todos fingían no darse cuenta de nada. –Uh... Iré yo entonces. –Respiró hondo y saltó. – ¡Ahhhhh!

–Cht...– Morgana chaqueó la lengua viendo con odio a todos y se tiró. – ¡Ahhhhhg!

**> > Morgana; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–No quería estar en este tonto grupo con Kayle, pero nadie más quería saltar...

**> > Morgana; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

"Ahora que tres Aliplatas y tres Furicuernos saltaron, el resto debe esperar hasta que su equipo lleve las rocas al campamento, pero no será tan fácil, aunque parece ser que los Furicuernos llevan la delantera.

Quinn esquivó un par de minas que venían hacía ella a toda velocidad con gran maestría en el nado y se acercó a una de las rocas. Cuando intentó levantarla, estaba muy pesada lo que la hizo abrir sus ojos sorprendida.

**> > Quinn; Furicuernos Chillones –On<<**

–¿En serio? Este imbécil sí que nos hará esforzarnos.

**> > Quinn; Furicuernos Chillones –Off<<**

Xayah siguió los pasos de Quinn, incluso esquivó las minas, pero Rakan no tuvo tanta suerte. La explosión de aire mandó a Rakan volar sobre la superficie del agua y lo golpeó contra una roca.

–Ugh...

Arriba ambos equipos observaron asustados lo ocurrido mientras el adolorido campeón intentaba reponerse.

–¡Ah, sí! Hay algunas sorpresa especiales allá abajo, ya saben, para no hacerlo tan sencillo, jeje...– Anunció Draven.

–Estás enfermo.– Se quejó Viktor.

Quinn ya se encontraba arrastrando su roca por la playa cuando apenas Talon consiguió una. Xayah retrocedió para ayudar a Rakan.

Talon se arrastraba patéticamente con la pesada piedra en la orilla cuando Kayle salió el agua sosteniendo la suya con una mano.

–No seas patético, por favor.

**> > Talon; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

–¿Qué clase de mujer es esa...?

**> > Talon; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

Morgana también estaba saliendo del agua con dificultad mientras gemía de lo pesada que era. Kayle se giró viéndola y notó como Quinn era la única Furicuerno en adelantarse un poco. Por esto, regresó a ayudar a su hermana.

–Déjame ayudarte, Morgana.

–No quiero nada que venga de ti.– Chilló intentando arrastrar la piedra.

–No seas testaruda, vamos a perder si tu y el pelos necios no se apuran.– Se quejó mientras señalaba a Talon.

–Yo puedo...– Se quejó el joven a la distancia.

Mientras Quinn avanzaba campante. Apenas Rakan y Xayah salían del agua. A pesar de los moretones del rubio, este llevaba con audacia ambas rocas mientras Xayah le seguí tranquilamente.

**> > Xayah y Rakan; Furicuernos Chillones –On<<**

–Nadie dijo nada acerca de una regla que impida que pueda ayudar a su amada razón de vivir.– Decía abrazando a Xayah.

–Rakan, por favor, no seas meloso delante de la cámara o te golpearé.– Refunfuñó.

**> > Xayah y Rakan; Furicuernos Chillones –Off<<**

Mientras tanto, arriba del risco, los demás campeones esperaban su turno mientras trataban de organizarse.

–Garen...– Se quejaba Lux.

–No voy a dejarte sola con estos.– gruñó.

–Entonces...

–Tampoco saltarán contigo.

–Oigan esto no tiene sentido.– Dijo Jayce.

–Bien, haremos esto.– Comenzó Lux. – Tú, Zoe y yo saltaremos. El siguiente grupo serán Jayce, Fiora y Ezreal y al final Taric y Sylas.– Propuso intentando ajustarse a las demandas de todos. –¿Les parece bien?

–...

–Funciona para mí.

–Yo creo.

–Está bien hermanita.

–Yo quería ver a Ezreal saltar.– Dijo Zoe.

–Podrás verlo desde abajo.– Le guiñó un ojo la rubia.

"Quinn ha llegado al campamento y resultó que su roca no funciona..."

–¡Demonios!

"Para Kayle y Morgana de Aliplatas tampoco hubo mucha suerte, ni tampoco para este par de amantes de Furicuernos, Rakan y Xayah."

–Genial buena elección de roca.– Escupió Morgana.

–Mira quién habla.– Recriminó la gemela rubia.

–¿Ahora qué cariño?

–Esperar, Rakan, esperar.

"Aunque Talon aún no llega, los equipos pueden enviar más saltadores, en caso de los Aliplatas solo dos mientras que los Furicuernos, pueden enviar tres."

**♥Furicuernos Chillones**

–¡DIGAN WHISKY!– gritó Jinx antes de saltar.– ¡Whiskyyyyyy!

–Rarita.– Balbució Caitlyn.

–Creo que yo debería ir ahora.– Susurró Syndra lanzándose.

–¡Ahhhhhh!– Caitlyn también se había tirado.

Kayn miraba abajo algo molesto, él quería saltar para tratar de impresionar a Zed pero las chicas se le adelantaron.

–En el siguiente grupo iremos nosotros tres.– Dijo Shen señalando a Kayn Zed y sí mismo.

–¿Quién te nombró jefe?– Dijo Zed con ironía.

Shen solo frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos.

**♥Aliplatas Enojones**

–¡Esta va por ti Ezreaaaaaaaaaaaaaal!– Gritaba Zoe cayendo.

–¡Waaaaaaa!– Caía Lux.

–Muy bien, ahora quiero dejar algo claro. Lux es mi hermana menor y no se toca, ¿entendieron?– Dijo Garen con autoridad.

**> > Sylas; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–¿En qué siglo cree que vive Garen? No es que me interese realmente, pero desde luego que debo hacer algo al respecto. Ya lo siento mi deber.

**> > Sylas; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

"Y Talon finalmente llega, oh, pero no luce bien..."

–Uf...uh...– Se desplomó en el suelo dejando caer la roca a un lado.– Muy... Pesada...

Kayle se acercó tomando la roca y probándola. –Nada.

Esa era la llamada para que Garen saltara, y así fue.

Bajo el agua Zoe nadaba como experta y no tuvo el mayor inconveniente hasta que se encontró con una roca.

**> > Lux; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Ok, desarrollé este orden para tratar de contentar a todos... Pero no sé si Zoe y yo podamos pasar de aquí.

**> >Lux; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

Lux también había hallado una roca pero poco podía hacer para moverla y ya se estaba quedando sin aire.

Por su parte, para Garen fue sencillo mover su propia roca, pero una de esas minas de aire lo mandó lejos. –Ughhhh...

**♥Furicuernos Chillones**

Caitlyn al notar que para ella iba a ser improbable mover la roca decidió algo más inteligente saliendo del agua.

Jinx también estaba teniendo problemas, sin embargo, no se rendía, tampoco salía del agua y tampoco se dirigía a la orilla. Ella se dirigía a una mina de aire.

**> > Jinx; Furicuernos Chillones –On<<**

–Soy una persona simple. ¿Es divertido? ¡Ahí estaré!

–"Cállate"– Dijo ella misma pero con voz gruesa moviendo el títere de calcetín en su mano.

–No, tú cállate.

**> > Jinx; Furicuernos Chillones –Off<<**

La explosión repelió a Jinx y esta salió disparada fuera del agua en dirección al campamento.

–¡Yajuuuuuuu!

En lo alto todos observaron anonadados lo que estaba ocurriendo.

**> > Zed; Furicuernos Chillones –On<<**

–Esa chica es más lista y temeraria de lo que pudiera parecer a simple vista.

**> > Zed; Furicuernos Chillones –Off<<**

Caitlyn regresó con algunas lianas. Entró al agua y se esforzó mucho en amarrarlas a la roca para intentar arrastrarla de forma más cómoda.

**♥Aliplatas Enojones**

Zoe y Lux seguían batallando en vano bajo el agua para mover la roca mientras nada se sabía de Garen.

–Supongo que ya sabremos a quién eliminar si perdemos.– Mencionó Fiora con cierto tono aliviado.

–Así es.– Dijo Taric mirándose en un espejo.

Sylas se cruzó de brazos y se acercó a Draven.

–Oye. Creo que Garen está fuera, deberías darnos la oportunidad de enviar a alguien más.

–Oye viejo, no lo sé, Draven tiene que pensarlo.– Dijo burlón.

**> > Sylas; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–No digo que esté enojado, pero si lo estuviera, definitivamente golpearía a Draven. O a Garen, o a Ezreal por carita de niña.

**> > Sylas; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

–Oye sé justo, los Furicuenros ya van a llegar.– Replicó.

–No debieron enviar a sus jugadoras más enclenques a saltar primero, jeje.

–Por favor Draven. Eres el mejor anfitrión que pueda existir y sé que por ese motivo no te negarás a darnos un poco de benevolencia.– Dijo cálidamente.

–...

**♥Furicuernos Chillones**

"Jinx se marca una explosiva llegada al campamento pero pierde un poco el tiempo mientras Caitlyn se arrastra con mucha dificultad."

–Esta no es...– Se queja Cait.

–La mía tampoco surtió efecto, jeje.– Complementa Jinx.

–Ni la mía.– Dice Syndra.

Jinx observó a la oscura mujer con curiosidad y Caitlyn con miedo.

–Cómo es que tú...

Estaba completamente seca y en un perfecto estado de tranquilidad.

"Ahora que las tres Furicuernos han llegado sin éxito, es turno para los siguientes tres, mientras, Zoe y Lux siguen allá abajo y nadie sabe nada de Garen. Cielos."

**♥Aliplatas Enojones**

–Draven por favor...– Le suplicó Sylas pero en tono grueso.

–Bien, bien, bien, haré una excepción, que alguno de ustedes salte, pero si Garen vuelve al juego antes que alguno de los tres llegue, serán penalizados.

–No hay problema.– Sonrió.

Sylas corrió sin mediar palabra con su equipo y saltó sin miramientos.

–¡Allá voy chicas!

**♥Furicuernos Chillones**

–Esto está ganado. ¡Mira esto Maestro Zed!– Kayn saltó imitando el clavado que Quinn había hecho antes.

–Me pregunto ¿Dónde estará ese sujeto que saltó antes?– Katarina miraba abajo.

–Tal vez murió o algo así.– Sugirió Viktor acercándose.

Repentinamente, Jayce corrió embistiendo a esos dos que cayeron abruptamente descoordinados mientras gritaban.

**> > Jayce; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–En parte esto es estrategia, para darle tiempo a Sylas de arreglar las cosas, pero por otro lado moría de ganar por empujar a Viktor, haha.–

**> > Jayce; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

**> > Viktor; Furicuernos Chillones –On<<**

–Hijo de...

**> > Viktor; Furicuernos Chillones –Off<<**

Ya en el agua, Katarina y Viktor no pudieron evitar las minas lo cual les lanzó contra unos corales.

Por su parte, Kayn salía del agua triunfante con su roca.– ¿Maestro Zed?– Alzó la vista y vio en lo alto a Shen y Zed. –¿Qué? –Bajó la vista y vio como Viktor intentaba patéticamente no ahogarse. –Quedé...

**♥Aliplatas Enojones**

Sylas salió del agua haciendo una increíble demostración de habilidad y fortaleza. Llevaba dos rocas, una bajo cada brazo. Colgada de su cuello iba Lux y trepada sobre su hombro iba Zoe.

–Gra...Gracais Sylas...– Decía Lux agitada.

–¡Rápido, rápido, rápido!– gritaba Zoe.

**> > Zoe; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Jayce nos dio tiempo y Sylas está ayudándonos con las rocas. Todo está excelente, pero si esto no se remonta yo votaré por la rubia.

**> > Zoe; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

–Cielos... Qué maziso.– Dijo Ezreal mirando desde arriba. –Eh... No homo.

Sylas iba algo lento pero constante, incluso fue capaz de alcanzar a Kayn quién intentaba en vano de acelerar.

–¡Aléjate!

–¡Pártele su madre Sylas!– gritó Zoe.

–¡Vamos!– Apoyó Lux.

Finalmente Sylas llegó primero y pudo probar una de las rocas. No funcionó. La otra ahora.

Kayn también llegó pero su roca no hizo nada más que fallar.

Por fortuna para los Furicuernos la segunda de Sylas tampoco hizo nada.

–Rayos.– Chasqueó la lengua Kayn.

–Volveré al agua por mi roca.– Anunció Sylas corriendo.

Cuando Sylas estaba por llegar al mar Draven lo detuvo simplemente estando parado frente a él.

–Nada de eso amigo, debes saltar otra vez.

–¿Qué?

–Son las reglas.

–No dijiste nada de eso...

–Lo estoy diciendo ahora, sube y salta.–Ordenó.

**> > Sylas; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–No me lo estás facilitando.

**> > Sylas; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

**♥Furicuernos Chillones**

–¿Piedra papel o tijeras?– Preguntó Shen amistoso.

Zed alzó una ceja y caminó al borde dejándole solo pues sin más saltó.

–...Colega.– Dijo decepcionado cruzándose de brazos.

Abajo en el agua Katarina se ponía al día intentando mover una roca pero sus manos se tocaron accidentalmente con las de Garen, había vuelto al juego.

Katarina observó al joven y le sonrió a lo que este se sonrojó.

**> > Garen; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Es linda.

**> > Garen; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

Zed ignoró a todos y todo, incluso a las minas que, por fortuna o destreza no le dieron nunca. Tomó sin más una roca y salió del agua con prisa.

**> > Zed; Furicuernos Chillones –On<<**

–¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que probemos todas las rocas y ninguna funcione hasta la última? ¿Huh?–

**> > Zed; Furicuernos Chillones –Off<<**

**♥Aliplatas Enojones**

–Ya cumplió empujando a Viktor así que ya puedo saltar.– Aseguró Jayce haciendo su gran clavado.

Sylas llegó arriba y cuando estaba listo para saltar, Draven llegó en un carrito. –Alto Sylas. Garen ya llegó así que tu penalización es que no puedes saltar hasta que tres rocas más sean llevabas.

–No hablas en serio...

–Oh, es muy en serio. Ezreal, Fiora o taric deberán saltar ahora.

Ezreal se puso tieso, Fiora tembló y Taric solo apartó la mirada.

–Increíble.– Resopló.

Sylas se acercó a Taric y Fiora. –Bien, salte alguno de ustedes para tener oportunidad de ganar.

Fiora instintivamente se escondió detrás de Taric.

–Mi rostro.– Dijo Taric.

–Es solo un clavado.– Miró severo a los dos y entonces comprendió.–Acaso les da miedo...–Intentó formular pero Fiora frunció el ceño y le dio una patada.

**> > Fiora; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Pudiera ser que cierta esgrimista, no necesariamente yo, le de miedo caer, sí, caer, no necesariamente lo alto.

**> > Fiora; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

–Uy...– Se sobó el golpe.– Por favor, necesito que uno de ustedes salte. Ezreal no será capaz y mucho menos de llevar la roca.– Dijo en voz alta.

–¡Oye! Cómo te atreves, yo me haré cargo.– Dijo el rubio acercándose al borde. Todo su cuerpo tembló, pero estaba bien, él era temerario, él iba a hacerlo.

–¡Ahhhhhhhh! – Ezreal cayó aleatoriamente y su pobre espalda dio de lleno con el agua.

–Auch. Dijeron Sylas, Fiora y Taric a la vez.

–Listo, Ezreal saltó, ahora...– Ya iba saltar cuando Draven le detuvo.

–Garen regresó, recuerdas, debes esperar.

Jayce se regresó a ayudar a su tremendamente adolorido compañero. No tardó mucho en tomar las rocas y salir juntos del agua.

**♥Furicuernos Chillones**

Zed había llegado al campamento mientras Kayn lo ovacionaba, pero, su roca tampoco abrió el mural.

Ya era turno de Shen, el último que quedaba por saltar, pero todavía nadie sabía de Viktor o Katarina.

Shen se acercó al borde y respiró hondo. –Aquí vamos. La victoria del equipo.

**♥Aliplatas Enojones**

Sylas alzó, contra su voluntad, a Fiora en peso y la subió sobre sus hombros.

–Fiora escucha, Jayce y Ezreal están a punto de completar, si sus rocas no sirven, solo quiero que te sujetes con fuerza y cierres los ojos, ¿bien?

–Está bien, pero no vayas a creer que...

–Solo es por el desafío.– Aclaró.

–Bien.–Confirmó.

–Y ante cualquier duda. Espero que alguien decida saltar.– Dijo mirando a Taric atrás acomodándose el pelo.

–Sí, sí.

Sylas y Fiora observaron a Shen saltar sin dificultades mientras esperaban su turno.

–Vamos Jayce...

"Gracias al apoyo, aparentemente, incondicional de Jayce, Ezreal es capaz de llegar, pero uy, miren esa espalda roja, eso sí que es una marca enorme."

Todavía nada, ninguna roca funcionaba.

Sylas saltó junto a Fiora. Ella solo se aferró sin decir nada. Al llegar al agua, ambos se separaron y tomaron con determinación una roca cada uno.

La remontada.

**♥Furicuenros Chillones**

Shen nadó hasta donde estaba Viktor y le tocó el hombro sonriéndole. Viktor asintió y se alejó permitiendo que Shen tomara las dos rocas. Era cierto, Viktor no era del tipo atlético, pero Shen sabía que era un jugador importante, o eso pensaba.

"Estamos en la recta final y ambos equipo se esfuerzan por no llegar de últimos"

–¡Vamos!

–¡Ustedes pueden!

–¡Rápido!

Fue una corta carrera entre Sylas, Fiora y Shen por llegar al campamento con aquel peso.

Mientras tanto, el último Aliplata estaba sentado tranquilamente en lo alto del risco meditando.

–Oye.– Llamó Draven. –Para agilizar y hacerlo interesante, puedes saltar ahora.– Concedió.

–No lo haré.– Respondió.– Estuve meditándolo y no es seguro. Solo mira lo que le pasó a Ezreal por ejemplo. Pobre cosita... Espero poder masajearle un poco la espalda más tarde con un ungüento que traje.

–Uh... Pero tu equipo te necesita.

–Es un riesgo calculado. No creo que fallemos.

Draven se encogió de hombros y subió a su carrito para ir al campamento.

Mientras tanto, en el campamento. Garen y Katarina aparecieron calladitos probando sus rocas, pero ninguna funcionó.

–¿Dónde estaban huh?– Preguntó Quinn disgustada.

–Si hermano, dónde.– Lux alzó una ceja.

–En ningún lado.– Respondieron ambos.

Fiora y Sylas llegaron con gran prisa y al probar sus rocas ninguna funcionó.

–¡Imposible!– gritó Fiora enojada.

–¿Dónde está Taric?– Preguntó Sylas.

En ese momento llega Draven y al bajar de su carrito se acerca al mural y les sonríe. –Él no quiere saltar, jeje.

–Sí podemos, sí podemos.– Cantaba Shen llegando con Viktor y al probar solo la primera de las rocas que traían abrieron el mural.

–¡Y los Furicuernos ganan! Al menos por ahora.– Anuncia Draven.

¡Sí!

Los Furicuernos celebraban, mientras que, los aliplatas estaban disgustados.

–Pero aún hay algo más. Para conseguir la completa inmunidad de esta semana, deben resolver el pequeño rompecabezas detrás del mural. Eso significa que los Aliplatas todavía tienen oportunidad, jeje.– Dijo Draven cortándoles la emoción.

–No me simpatizas.– Dijo Rakan.

–A ver, a ver, orden, cómo hacemos esto.– Caitlyn se acercó examinando las piezas.

–¿Ahora qué?– Preguntó Lux.

–¡Taric!– Dijeron varios a la vez.

–¡Ahí viene!– Exclamó Zoe.

Pero Taric venía con las manos vacías.

–¿Qué tal chicos? ¿Lograron abrir el mural ya?

–Agárrenme que yo lo mato.– Murmuró Fiora dando un paso pero Kayle le interrumpió el paso con un brazo.

Por su lado los Furicuernos intentaban mover todas las piezas de acá para allá pero nada resultaba. Se estaban frustrando.

–Taric ve inmediatamente a saltar y traer la roca.– Ordenó Garen.

Los Furicuernos tenían un pequeño escándalo con el rompecabezas y Taric alzó una ceja.

–Oigan, por qué tanto alboroto. ¿No se dan cuenta que la imagen es el logo de su equipo?

Viktor y Syndra le miraron sorprendidos y luego se miraron entre ellos.

–Por supuesto.

Ambos apartaron al resto de su equipo y en completa armonía armaron los rompecabezas juntos.

–¡Ahora sí es definitivo! ¡Los Furicuernos Chillones ganan!

¡Sí! ¡Ganamos!

–Oh... ¿Entonces no teníamos la delantera?– Preguntó Taric.

Todos los Aliplatas miraron a Taric con desaprobación.

–Jeje, oigan, qué posibilidades había...

–¡Una en veintidós, jeje!– Interrumpió Draven.

**> > Ceremonia de eliminación; Aliplatas Enojones<<**

Al caer la noche y a la luz de la fogata, Draven llegó ante los Aliplatas, los 11 sentados en trozos de tronco cortados para simular sillas.

–Bienvenidos a la primera ceremonia de eliminación de toda la temporada. Aquí, justo aquí, en mi mano, tengo 10 pases dorados marca Draven patente pendiente. Recibir uno de estos pases implica que continúan en la competencia.

Todos se miraron entre sí por unos pocos instantes.

–Antes de venir aquí, fueron enviados, de forma secreta, a depositar su voto en la urna de eliminación, ahora, el Chef Sion vendrá para darme una mano y servir de verdugo.

Todos observaron a un tipo grande y robusto aparecer, Iba vestido con un delantal pero una capucha de verdugo. Algunos reconocieron su silueta con el tipo loco que estaba en la parte de atrás de la cafetería "cocinando"

–Muy bien, Chef Sion, dígame ¿cómo están esos votos?

–Míralo tú mismo.– Le pasó una lista y Draven observó apenas un poco y sonrió.

–Muy bien. Cuando diga sus nombres por favor levántese...

–Kayle... Morgana... Talon...

–...

–Ustedes tres están a salvo, se pueden quedar y pueden tomar asiento.– Le arroja a cada uno su pase dorado.

–Fiora... Jayce... Lux... Están a salvo, siguen en el juego.– Les arroja sus pases.

–Uno más para Zoe y otro más para Ezreal... están salvados jeje.– Repite lo mismo arrojando los pases.

–¡Sylas! Casi logras sacar a estos mancos del agujero... Estás a salvo.– Le arroja su pase.

–Ahora miren a quienes tenemos aquí.

Garen y Taric se miraron mutuamente.

–Garen... Pudieras ser eliminado por desaparecerte en dos ocasiones, primero en tu turno por un accidente y luego en la fase decisiva por quién sabe qué.

–Y Taric, tú pudieras irte a casa porque... ¿Acaso estabas jugando?

Todos disimulaban mientras Draven trataba de generar la tensión.

–¡Taric!–Anunció.

Taric se levantó emocionado yendo a tomar su pase pero Draven lo detuvo en seco con unas simples palabras.

–Lo siento, pero tú has sido el más votado esta noche, así que eres tú quién será eliminado.– Mientras decía aquello le dio su pase a Garen. –Garen está salvado.

–¿Qué?– Se volteó a verlos. –No pueden eliminarme, no pueden deshacerse de esta cara.– Se señalaba el rostro. –Quiero decir... Esta cara.–Hacía énfasis.

–Lo siento, pero debiste haber jugado el juego.– Dijo Sylas.

–Adiosito.– Se despidió Zoe.

Taric refunfuñó solo un poco y caminó por la senda de los perdedores y subió al bote de brazos cruzados.

–¿Últimas palabras?– Preguntó Draven irónico.

–Lamentarán haber perdido esta cara.– Aseguró.

Cuando el bote marchó Draven asumió su posición.

"Y ahí va el primer eliminado de la temporada con nueve votos en contra. ¿Quién votó por Lux? ¿Quiénes votaron por Garen? ¿Podrán los Aliplatas remontar en el siguiente desafío? Descúbralo la próxima vez en..."

"Drama... Total... Liga de Leyendas"

...

Roster


	4. El Paquete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aliplatas y Furicuernos se enfrentan a una variada carrera de relevos, el primer equipo en llevarle "El Paquete" a Corki ganará.

"La última vez en Drama Total Liga de Leyendas"

"Los equipos fueron retados a saltar al mar desde el risco más alto, conseguir unas pesadas rocas y resolver un sencillo acertijo."

"Si bien algunos campeones se pusieron muy diligentes, rápidamente los Furicuernos se adelantaron, mientras que, algunos Aliplatas preferían no saltar con excusas baratas."

"Algunos Furicuernos sufrieron con las trampas"

"Algunos Aliplatas se perdieron"

"Otros campeones en general quedaron bastante lastimados... Ouch, alguien que haga algo con esa espalda... Pobre rubio. Rakan también... Jeje, yo si me divertí."

"Finalmente, tras algunos contratiempo, Taric decidió no ayudar y contra todo pronóstico propició la victoria de los Furicuernos. Muy inesperado."

"Los Furicuernos disfrutaron una cena especial no hecha por el Chef Sion para recompensarlos, mientras que, los Aliplatas tuvieron que expulsar a Taric en la primera ceremonia de eliminación de todas."

"¿Podrán lo Aliplatas recuperarse? ¿Establecerán los Furicuernos una racha de victorias desde ahora? ¿Serán capaces de afrontar el siguiente desafío? ¿Quién será eliminado?"

"Descúbralo aquí en..."

"Drama... Total... Liga de Leyendas"

**Capítulo 3: El Paquete**

**♥Aliplatas Enojones – Después de la eliminación de Taric**

Los campeones se sentaron momentáneamente a la luz de la fogata para cenar. A diferencia del otro equipo que seguramente disfrutó de algún banquete ostentoso, ellos tuvieron que conformarse con una especie de sopa de frijoles enlatada hecha en leña.

Kayle y Morgana se sentaron en extremos distintos. Garen se sentó junto a su hermana prohibiendo que otros chicos que se sentaran allí.

Ezreal jadeaba con algunos movimientos, pero logró acomodarse, Zoe se le pegó al instante mientras Fiora y Talon observaban con empática incomodidad al rubio.

Sylas analizaba a todos tranquilamente. Sin embargo, su atención parecía variar entre Ezreal y Lux.

–Bueno, chicos, a pesar de perder, sobrevivimos a la primera eliminación.– Empezó a hablar Jayce mientras se sentaba junto al resto. –¿Cómo se sienten?

–Debimos haber ganado, hubo muchas oportunidades perdidas.– Se quejó Sylas por lo bajo.

–A veces las cosas pasan así.– Intervino Talon.

**> >Talon; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–No me mal interpreten. Quería ganar, y aún pienso que la mayoría en este equipo es lamentable, pero digamos que las cosas no salieron como debían.

**> >Talon; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

–Esta es una gran oportunidad para que ver en qué pudimos fallar y mejorar para la próxima.– Propuso alegremente Lux.

–Ella tiene razón. Ay...– Jadeó Ezreal.

Sylas alzó una ceja, hizo ademán de opinar pero no habló realmente.

Kayle volteó a verlos negando con la cabeza.

**> >Kayle; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–No es realmente un mal equipo, solo ocupan dirección, yo los dirigiré.

**> >Kayle; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Oye, ¿aún te duele la espalda?– Preguntó Sylas a Ezreal.

–Uh... Sí...

–Déjame ayudarte.– Se posicionó atrás del rubio y le alzó el suéter hasta el cuello.

–Oye, oye, qué...–Se empezó a quejar Zoe.

–Tranquila, soy un experto en esto.– Aseguró tomando una crema y embadurnando la espalda roja del rubio.

–No, no, detente, esto es muy raro...– Se quejó el rubio removiéndose.

–Silencio. Te necesito en forma para el próximo desafío, así que quédate quieto, ¿de acuerdo?

El rubio dejó de moverse, solo se estremeció por el masaje.

–Y tú, si quieres que esté bien, déjamelo a mí.– Le dijo a Zoe.

La chica de mala gana aceptó. No sabía si era apropiado dejar que un hombre como Sylas manoseara a su rubio. Porque ya lo había marcado como suyo, claro.

**> >Sylas; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Esto es simple y mera estrategia. Ezreal no parece muy hábil, pero tiene algo de influencia. Pretendo ganarme su favor, el de Zoe, el de Jayce y tal vez de Lux. Sí, es solo estrategia, nada más.– Rodó los ojos con una sonrisa.

**> >Sylas; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

**> >Ezreal; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Ok, ok, eso se sentía realmente muy bien, al fin estaba consiguiendo alivio, pero sí resultaba un poco incómodo... Ah bro... ¡No homo!

**> >Ezreal; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

–¿Bueno, les parece si vemos los votos?– Propuso Fiora tomando la urna de eliminaciones.

Todos asintieron.

Tras revisar los votos. Había Dos por Garen, uno por Lux y todos los demás eran para Taric.

–¿Supongo que Taric votó a Garen, quién más lo hizo?– Preguntó Fiora.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, Talon alzó la mano admitiéndolo.

–Fue un tanto difícil para mí decidir, pero cuando puse en una balanza lo que había pasado, creí que Garen era la mejor opción.

Garen solo frunció el ceño.

–¿Y quién votó por Lux?

Nadie dijo nada al primer momento, fue entonces que todos empezaron a decir que votaron por Taric.

**> >Garen; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Talon cree que yo debo irme, pero él se equivoca, y espero que no pise en falso. En cualquier caso, ya empezaron a actuar raro aquí. Si descubro quién votó por mi hermana, lo machacaré.

**> >Garen; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

**> >Fiora; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Al parecer ya empezamos con los juegos mentales. Pero no importa, yo estaré preparada para todo.

**> >Fiora; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

**> >Sylas; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Apenas estaba comenzando a pensar como jugar con estos mancos, y ahora resulta ellos tienen sus propias jugarretas. Será divertido.

**> >Sylas; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

–Sy..las por favor, ya estoy mejor, detente...–Dijo Ezreal un poco avergonzado.

–¿Quién dijo que eso lo decides tú?

Zoe los miraba sospechosamente.

**> >Zoe; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Algo no me gusta, algo no me gusta, pero no sé qué es. Dejaré que cuides de su salud por ahora, pero te vigilaré.

**> >Zoe; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

**Un nuevo día**

Ambos equipos despertaron algo cansados. Aunque no lo sintieron tanto el día anterior, habían hecho más esfuerzo del que esperaban y aún no se reponían completamente.

En el comedor, el Chef Sion pasaba con un carrito sirviéndoles a los campeones una masa blanca viscosa con un aderezo sospechoso. Las caras de asco eran más que notorias.

Los Furicuernos miraron de reojo al otro equipo y cuchichearon un poco. Efectivamente se dieron cuenta al fin de quién se había ido. Taric.

Rakan estaba marcando los músculos de sus brazos mientras hacía poses exageradas. Por su parte, Xayah manipuló un poco el desayuno hasta finalmente descartarlo.

–Nada como el banquete de anoche.– Se quejó Kayn.

–Bueno si no nos matan los retos, entonces moriremos de inanición, ahora mismo Taric me da envidia.– Murmuró Viktor.

–Vivirás mucho.– Objetó Syndra.

–Equipo. Lo hicimos muy bien en el último desafío. Propongo hablar de estrategias para continuar esta racha.– Propuso Shen.

–Nadie te preguntó.– Respondió agresivamente Zed.

–Sí... Nadie te preguntó.– Respondió Kayn masticando la asquerosa comida.

La única razón por la que no se inició una discusión, fue porque Shen decidió no responder y dejarlos estar.

En ese momento el sonido de una campana llamó la atención de todos. Rápidamente fueron avisados de que debían ir a la fogata para reunirse con Draven. El siguiente desafío estaba por empezar.

**2° Reto principal – El Paquete**

–Bienvenidos, campeones. Espero que hayan dormido bien. Ahora que tenemos el agrado de que las cámaras se enfoquen en mí, debo presentarles su siguiente desafío. Vengan por aquí.– Decía mientras caminaba.

Todos lo siguieron hasta una línea de salida.

"Para su segundo reto, tendrán un carrera a lo largo de toda la isla mientras llevan con ustedes "el paquete". Al final del recorrido, el Chef Sion y un juez invitado especial estarán ahí para evaluarlos. El objetivo es llegar primero y que el paquete esté en buenas condiciones. Deben cuidarlo con sus vidas."

"Pero, hay una cosa más. Como estamos aún en fase de equipos, esta será una carrera de relevos, por lo cual, deben separarse en diferentes grupos para competir en todas las secciones de esta carrera."

Draven se paró al lado de una manta blanca que tapaba algo más.

–La primera parte de la carrera es en tierra, y deberán usar este fantástico vehículo.– Al quitar la manta dejó ver unas bicicletas dobles. –Les tocará a ustedes decidir qué pareja representará a cada equipo.

–Oh, oh, oh, oh.– Rakan estaba saltando emocionado.

–Sí, cariño, sí. Iremos nosotros.– Dijo Xayah dándole palmaditas en el hombro a Rakan.

**> >Rakan y Xayah; Furicuernos Chillones –On<<**

–Xayah y yo somos muy buenos en esto, tenemos unas bicis en casa y salimos a montarlas todo el tiempo.– Decía Rakan orgulloso.

–Rakan vio un tutorial en Pinterest de cómo transformar un par de bicis en bicis dobles, inesperadamente funcionó.– Explicó Xayah.

–Es que con mi talento y tu habilidad, somos imparables nena.– Dijo abrazándola.

–Rakan...

**> >Rakan y Xayah; Furicuernos Chillones –Off<<**

–Yo propongo que Kayle y Morgana hagan esto.– Dijo Sylas.

–¿Qué?

–Me gusta la idea, lo haremos.

–¡No!

**> >Kayle; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Morgana y yo solíamos montar bicicleta, yo le enseñé mucho, esto podemos hacerlo.

**> >Kayle; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

–Muy bien, mientras los dúos se alistan, el resto siga conmigo a las otras secciones.– Draven condujo al resto al muelle donde había dos lanchas esperándolos. –Para esta parte, necesitaré tres de cada equipo.

–Yo tengo experiencia con lanchas, yo iré.– Dijo Caitlyn adelantándose.

–Los otros vehículos son muy arriesgados, yo te acompañaré.– Dijo Syndra caminando junto a ella.

**> >Caitlyn; Furicuernos Chillones –On<<**

–Esta chica es espeluznante, ¿cómo puede saber qué otros vehículos habrá?

**> >Caitlyn; Furicuernos Chillones –Off<<**

Sin decir mucho más, Jinx se sumó a ese equipo, Caitlyn no estaba demasiado conforme.

–Para este grupo propongo a Ezreal.– Dijo Sylas dándole un empujoncito.

–Oye, ¿por qué yo?

Sylas se acercó a su oído susurrando. –Escucha, sube a este, es posiblemente el vehículo menos arriesgado y tu espalda aún me preocupa, además yo iré contigo para apoyarte.

–¡Yo Debo ir en este !– Chilló Zoe adelantándose. –¡Estaré con Ezreal! Además yo sé conducir esas cosas.

–Estaba precisamente esperando eso. Harás un excelente equipo con Ezreal. Yo los apoyaré con mi fuerza.– Explicó Sylas.

**> >Sylas; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Debo ser cauteloso, pero bueno. Así es como te ganas a dos personas en esta competencia.

**> >Sylas; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

Para la siguiente sección. Draven condujo al resto al muelle opuesto donde reposaban dos aeroplanos pequeños.

–Esta es la sección en aire, ¿Quién sabe conducir esto? En esta ocasión ocuparé tres Furicuernos y solo dos Aliplatas.

–Yo conozco algo de este tipo de máquinas.– Dijo Viktor tocando el ala del aeroplano.

–Volar es lo mío, yo iré también.– Dijo Quinn ansiosa.

Jayce se adelantó sonriente. –Yo iré, vienes ¿Garen?

Garen asintió. Pero de pronto se paró.

–Espera, ¿y Lux?

–Haré equipo con Fiora, ve Hermano.

Garen no estaba del todo convencido, pero, luego de que Katarina se sumara a Viktor y Quinn, terminó por aceptar.

En la penúltima sección, Draven los condujo a otra parte del mar. En esta ocasión solo necesitaba a dos nadadores. Esa parte de la carrera tendrían que llevar el paquete bajo el agua.

–Bién, ¿ustedes son buenos nadadores? Yo sé nadar, pero...– Decía Lux volteando a ver a los Furicuernos. Shen fue quien se adelantó a participar.

–Shen puede ser difícil, es muy bueno.– Dijo Fiora.

–Yo iré.– Dijo Talon.

**> >Talon; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Mis habilidades de nado son buenas, pero no es mi mejor faceta. En fin, lo único que quiero es no estar en grupo con Lux. Ya voté por Garen, si le sumo a eso hacer dúo con su hermanita me va a funar.

**> >Talon; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

–Y eso los deja a ustedes 4 para la parte final, jeje.– Draven los llevó a una zona del bosque.

–Oh no...

–Necesitarán un conductor y un copiloto de apoyo. La última parte es una carrera en moto hasta aquel punto de allá, jeje, oh sí.– Draven apuntaba a una parte de la montaña.

–¡Yo seré tu copiloto, maestro Zed!

Zed solo volteó los ojos.

**En tierra, parte 1**

Draven regresó al punto inicial en compañía del Chef Sion quién cargaba dos enormes cajas de regalo.

–Muy bien equipos, las reglas son simples. Deben seguir los banderines hasta el muelle, en el camino encontrarán algunas sorpresas, jeje, ya quiero verlo.– Se burló. –Tienen que llevar el paquete en el mejor estado, no pueden salirse de las rutas, y deben llegar con su vehículo. Todo lo demás está permitido.

El Chef Sion terminó de acomodar los paquetes en las partes traseras de las bicicletas y le dio una señal a Draven.

–Muy bien, en sus marcas...

Kayle se subió en la parte de alante al igual que Xayah. Morgana y Rakan estaban en las partes traseras.

–Listos... ¡Fuera!

**♥Aliplatas Enojones**

Las gemelas comenzaron a pedalear tan fuerte y rápido cómo era posible. Kayle estaba intentando mantener un ritmo muy alto, pero las piernas de Morgana no se adaptaban.

–¡Vas a reventarme las piernas!

–¡Pedalea, pedalea, pedalea!– Ordenaba como si fuera un cántico scout.

Rápidamente Xayah y Rakan las pasaron sin problemas.

–¡No! Van a llegar primeros, hay que subir la velocidad.– Comenzó a pedalear más y más fuerte.

Morgana abrió sus ojos ampliamente y luego frunció el ceño.

**> >Morgana; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Kayle es... Demasiado obstinada...

**> >Morgana; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

Morgana decidió soltar sus pies de los pedales y fue entonces que empezaron a avanzar un poco más de prisa.

–¡Así hermana, así! ¡De eso hablaba!

–Yo igual...– Gruñó dejando que Kayle hiciera todo el trabajo.

Cuando las chicas estaban por alcanzar a sus rivales, un barril de hierro rodó hacia a ellas, pero gracias a una maniobra brusca de Kayle lograron esquivarlo. Morgana se sujetó fuerte a su hermana y continuaron.

–¿Qué diablos?

**♥Furicuernos Chillones**

Xayah y Rakan no estaban teniendo ninguna dificultad. Incluso habían pasado a las gemelas y podían ver el muelle a lo lejos.

–Esto es muy fácil.– Dijo Xayah evitando un par de obstáculos menores.

–Es que somos muy buenos, nena, somos, demasiado buenos.

–¡Ahhhhh!

Justo por donde iban pasando hubo una perturbación en la tierra que los hizo volar a un lado cayendo al suelo.

"Parece que las pequeñas sorpresas ya comenzaron a afectar a los participantes, jeje, quizá debí decirles que algunas trampas incluyen minas que sobraron del reto anterior."

**♥Aliplatas Enojones**

Las gemelas estaban teniendo dificultades con un unos clavos que estaban esparciéndose sospechosamente por la pista. Morgana se dedicó a sujetarse fuerte mientras Kayle maniobraba con mucha habilidad.

**> >kayle; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Es lo que siempre digo. Si arreglamos nuestras diferencias y trabajamos juntas, Morgana y yo somos imparables.

**> >kayle; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

**> >Morgana; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Ilusa

**> >Morgana; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

Las chicas ya podían escuchar los gritos de apoyo de Ezreal y Zoe, estaban a punto de llegar. Al parecer las trampas no sirvieron de nada en contra de Kayle.

**> >Sylas; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Estoy sorprendido... No es lo que esperaba para ser honesto.

**> >Sylas; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

Cuando estaban por cruzar la meta y llegar al muelle. Una pequeña explosión de aire las mandó a volar en dirección contraria.

–¡Protege la caja, Morgana!

–¡Eso hago!– Dijo abrazando el paquete.

En el muelle, Zoe y Ezreal estaban como niños pequeños que miraban nerviosos algo que les emocionaba.

Sylas aprovechó esa distracción y se fijó en la lancha que iban a usar. Comenzó a tocar cosas al azar y mover algunas parte del piloto.

**> >Sylas; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Yo quiero ganar... Solo espero que el conductor no lo arruine... O conductora.– Sonrió divertido.

**> >Sylas; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

**♥Furicuernos chillones**

Xayah estaba levantando la bici mientras Rakan recuperaba el paquete.

–Sigue en buen estado, nena.

–Acomódalo, tenemos que reponernos rápido.

Mientras tanto, en el muelle, Jinx estaba saltando incansablemente con la intención de ver más allá para saber qué estaba pasando.

–Aunque lleguen de segundos, nosotras superaremos la carrera en lancha.– Dijo Syndra con seguridad.

Caitlyn alzó una ceja.

En la pista, Xayah y Rakan estaban por pasar a Kayle y Morgana, pero ellas, contra todo pronóstico, se habían coordinado mejor y fueron capaces de llegar antes.

Caitlyn tenía cara de preocupación al ver como las gemelas le pasaban el paquete al grupo de Sylas.

–Confía.– Dijo Syndra.

Caitlyn alzó la misma ceja otra vez.

**En el mar**

**♥Aliplatas enojones**

Ezreal amarró el paquete en la parte trasera de la lancha. Sylas subió también pero este se dispuso a revisar unas cajas que había ahí.

–Zoe, ¿conduces?– Preguntó Sylas.

–¡Por su claro que yes!– Gritó saltando a la parte delantera.

–Nos vemos en la meta, señoritas.– Se despidió Ezreal de forma galante del otro grupo.

Zoe puso en marcha la lancha y salieron primero.

**> >Sylas; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Esta lancha no es la típica con el motor trasero, es un vehículo bastante sofisticado, muy electrónico él. Lo malo con los aparatos sofisticados es que pueden fallar con más facilidad.– Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

**> >Sylas; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

Poco lograron avanzar antes de que Zoe perdiera el control de la nave.

"Mientras Rakan y Xayah apenas llegan al muelle para entregar el paquete, Zoe está teniendo algunos problemas para maniobrar su lancha. ¿Podrán Ezreal y Sylas apoyarla?"

**♥Furicuernos chillones**

–¡Finalmente!– Exclamó Caitlyn subiendo a la lancha mientras Jinx acomodaba el paquete.

–¡Apresúrense!– Ordenó Xayah.

–¿Cómo lo hice, nena? ¿Verdad que soy grandioso?

–Sí bebé, eres el mejor.

–¡¡Yajuu!!

Caitlyn conducía la lancha tan rápido como podía, de hecho, debido a los problemas que estaba teniendo Zoe, pudo pasarla sin problemas.

–Recuerda que Draven dijo que habría sorpresas.– Advirtió Syndra

–¡Esto es de lo más divertido que hay, jajaja!– Gritaba Jinx mirando hacia atrás.

–Caitlyn, muévete a la derecha.– Solicitó Syndra pero la otra no le hizo caso.

–Déjame conducir tran...–

No pudo terminar lo que estaba por decir porque una explosión bajo la lancha las elevó 5 metros sobre el agua para luego caer mientras gritaban y se sujetaban fuertemente.

La lancha cayó derecha, pero habían frenado. El agua salpicó por todos lados mojándolas. Caitlyn se repuso jadeando preocupada.

–¡Eso fue divertidísimo, hay que hacerlo de nuevo!– Gritó Jinx levantándose.

**> >Syndra; Furicuernos Chillones –On<<**

–La gente no me escucha, luego se arrepienten.

**> >Syndra; Furicuernos Chillones –Off<<**

–¿Vas a seguir indicaciones ahora?– Preguntó Syndra parada, repentinamente, al lado de Caitlyn. a diferencia de las otras dos, ella no estaba mojada, despeinada o acelerada. Estaba perfecta.

Caitlyn la observó con algo de temor y asintió dubitativa.

**> >Caitlyn; Furicuernos Chillones –On<<**

–¿Qué rayos se supone que pasa con esta chica?

**> >Caitlyn; Furicuernos Chillones –Off<<**

**♥Aliplatas Enojones**

Se estrellaron contra unas superficies rocosas. Zoe se levantó sujetándose del volante. Por otro lado Ezreal estaba arriba de Sylas, pecho con pecho.

–No homo bro...– Dijo Ezreal nervioso.

Sylas solo sonrió de lado pero rápidamente lo apartó para levantarse.

–¿Qué sucedió Zoe?

–¡No tengo idea!– Intentó hacer retroceso, pero no parecía funcionar.

–Vaya, vamos a perder, y yo que confié en ti.

Zoe volteó a ver a Sylas con una expresión difícil de descifrar.

**> >Zoe; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Puedo parecer tonta, pero no soy nada tonta, y esa carta no me la vas a jugar a mí.

**> >Zoe; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

–Por qué no mejor intentamos redireccionar.– Propuso pasando por alto lo que Sylas había dicho.

Sylas sacó unos remos que había en las cajas.

–Yo me encargo.– Dijo Sylas quitándose la camisa dejando al descubierto su fibroso torso.

Ezreal y Zoe se quedaron mirado detenidamente. Pero más el rubio, porque la chica al instante frunció el ceño y desvió la atención.

**> >Ezreal; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Qué maziso... No homo.

**> >Ezreal; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

Sylas usó los remos para apoyarse en las rocas y con ayuda del agua rotar la lancha. Por desgracia, esta no encendió más. Iban a tener que remar.

"Parece que los Aliplatas encontraron ciertas dificultades, mientras Sylas y Ezreal reman para tratar de llegar al punto de relevo, las chicas de Furicuernos ya se encuentran desembarcando."

**En el Aire**

**♥** **Furicuernos chillones**

Quinn acomodó el paquete en el aeroplano y subió junto a Viktor.

–Adiós grandote, intenta no ser eliminado.– Dijo Katarina a Garen. Su tono era algo sugerente.

Garen se sonrojó y trató de disimular frente a Jayce quién le miraba algo extrañado. Katarina subió con sus compañeros y Viktor no tardó nada en despegar.

Draven se acercó al punto de salida de esta parte y miró sonriente como se iban. Fue entonces que a Jayce se le ocurrió una idea.

–Draven, ¿existe alguna regla que impida el compañerismo?

–Oye viejo, jeje, no sé de qué hablas. Draven ya explició las reglas. Sigan los banderines, lleguen todos, con vehículo incluido y protejan el paquete.– Respondió con su tono burlón de siempre

 **♥** **Aliplatas Enojones**

Ezreal cayó agotado, no podía remar ni un poco más. Le dolían mucho los brazos.

–¿Estás bien, Ezreal? Oh no, creo que se lastimó.– Dijo Zoe agachándose a "socorrerlo"

**> >Sylas; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Como el explorador reconocido que es, uno pensaría que tiene talento para remar...

**> >Sylas; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

–No vamos a llegar si solo yo tengo que remar, vamos a perder y creo que ya sé quién será eliminada.– Dijo Sylas molesto volteando a verles.

–Sí.. Sí.– Jadeó Ezreal soltándose de Zoe.

**> >Zoe; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–¡¡No!! ¡Todo menos decepcionar a Ezreal!

**> >Zoe; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

Cuando pensaron que todo estaba perdido, a la distancia pudieron ver una lancha aproximarse. Era Garen.

–¡Demonios! ¿Qué pasó con ustedes?– Preguntó sacando unas cuerdas.

**> >Garen; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Draven dijo que a parte de las indicaciones que dio, no había reglas. Así que Jayce convenció a Caitlyn de dejarme tomar su lancha para buscar a mis compañeros. Espero podamos remontar.

**> >Garen; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

"Mientras Garen intenta remolcar a su equipo para avanzar, Jayce alista todo en el aeroplano para ejecutar una jugada arriesgada. ¿Podrá el grupo de Viktor responder a las dificultades que vendrán?."

**♥Furicuernos Chillones**

Viktor estaba tranquilamente manejando el aeroplano con confianza y concentración hasta que escuchó el sonido de una roca chocando contra el metal.

–¡Oh, vaya!– Exclamó Katarina.

Jayce estaba conduciendo el aeroplano y estaba arrojando pequeñas rocas al de ellos.

**> >Jayce; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Envié a Garen a buscar a Sylas y el resto, yo decidí avanzar sin el paquete, mi plan es molestar a Viktor y hacer tiempo. Eventualmente tendría que regresar por el paquete, pero Draven nunca dijo nada acerca de no poder robar el del otro equipo.– Sonrió divertido.

**> >Jayce; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

Jayce maniobró el aeroplano para hacer fricción con el de Viktor

–¿¡Estás loco!?– Le gritó molesto.

–¡Loco por verte llorar, cuatro ojos jaja!– Respondió como burla.

Quinn revisó entre las cosas que había en el vehículo y empezó a arrojárselas a Jayce. –¡Vamos Katarina, derríbemoslo!

Jayce se alejó un poco y arriesgadamente lanzó una cuerda con un ancla al otro aeroplano y comenzó a descender velozmente arrastrándolos forzosamente.

"Mientras Jayce hace una juegada completamente inesperada y absolutamente divertida, Garen logra traer de regreso al equipo a la competencia luego de remolcar a Sylas y compañía. Por su parte, los nadadores de la siguiente fase aún esperan."

**♥Aliplatas enojones**

Sylas bajó de la lancha, quería ayudar a Ezreal, pero Zoe ya se estaba encargando de eso.

**> >Sylas; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Qué "cringe".

**> >Sylas; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

–Garen, muchas gracias, aquí está el paquete. ¿Dónde está Jayce?

–Él se adelantó, está jugando con las reglas, debo irme rápidamente.– Tomó el paquete y salió corriendo.

Sylas alzó una ceja mientras se acariciaba el mentón. Volteó a ver a los otros dos y se acercó sonriente.

–Iré rápidamente a ver cómo resuelven los demás. Zoe, por favor, te encargo a Ezreal, parece que se lastimó los músculos de los brazos.

–Sí, yo lo cuido, ven Ezreal.– Lo abrazó fuertemente.

Ezreal hizo una mueca de disgusto pero Sylas se acercó a su oreja y le susurró:

–Lo hiciste bien allá, Ezreal. Quédate con Zoe un rato...– Fue interrumpido.

–No... Por favor...

–Shh, tranquilo, si perdemos o algo, te ayudaré a sacarla, ella chocó después de todo.– Se separó y le guiñó el ojo a lo que las facciones del rubio temblaron.

**> >Sylas; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Jayce es un tipo listo a pesar de que no lo aparente. Interesante. En fin, por ahora seguiré trabajando en la confianza de Ezreal.

**> >Sylas; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

Contra todo pronóstico, Jayce llegó hasta la meta llevando un paquete. Luego de propiciar un accidente donde ambos aeroplanos se estrellaron prácticamente en la meta, Jayce aprovechó la confusión para robar el paquete de Viktor y dárselo a Talon.

–Ah... Ah... ¡Rápido!– Jadeaba mientras le mostraba un pulgar arriba.

Talon asintió y luego de acomodar la caja en su espalda con unas cuerdas, se lanzó al agua.

–¡Ahí está!– Gritó Quinn.

Cuando Jayce apenas pudo reaccionar la chica se le tiró encima. Él trató de defenderse pero en eso llega Viktor y le patea la entrepierna.

–¡Idiota!

–¡Ugh!– Cayó al suelo.

**> >Jayce; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Hice lo que tenía que hacer... Pero Ouch, qué carácter. ¿No les encanta? A mí sí.– Sonrió.

**> >Jayce; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

Poco demoró Garen en llegar, pero esta vez fue Katarina la que lo detuvo y le pateó la entrepierna quitándole la caja.

–Me sorprendes, grandote, bien jugado.– Dijo seductoramente.

**Bajo el agua**

**♥** **Furicuernos Chillones**

Tan pronto como Shen recibió el paquete, imitó a Talon. Lo amarró en su espalda y saltó al agua nadando tan rápido como podía.

**> >Shen; Furicuernos Chillones –On<<**

–No es nada fácil nadar mientras llevas un peso tan grande en tu espalda, pero afortunadamente yo soy un experto.

**> >Shen; Furicuernos Chillones –Off<<**

Shen alcanzó sin problemas a Talon y le sujetó del tobillo sorprendiéndolo bruscamente.

Talon trató de liberarse pero Shen no le dejó. Le jaló y le arrancó el paquete de la espalda para luego aprisionarlo con los brazos mientras éste luchaba en vano.

**> >Shen; Furicuernos Chillones –On<<**

–Los chicos me dieron un pequeño resumen, así que para que todo quede perfectamente equilibrado, me desquitaré con Talon en nombre de ellos.

**> >Shen; Furicuernos Chillones –Off<<**

**♥Aliplatas enojones**

Lux esperaba sentada en un tronco a que llegara finalmente Talon. Fiora estaba a su lado cruzada de brazos. Lucía molesta.

–No entiendo por qué tardan tanto.

–¡Chicas!– Llamó Sylas aproximándose.

Lux se levantó de inmediato y Fiora solo le miró seriamente.

–¿Qué ocurrió, cómo van?– Pregunta Lux entusiasmada.

–Todo va excelente, ¿ustedes ya están listas? ¿Quién conducirá?

–Yo me haré cargo.– Aseguró Fiora.

Sylas sonrió encantadoramente a lo que Lux también sonrió pero bajó la mirada. Pronto, empezó a explicarles a las chicas lo que había ocurrido hasta el momento pero que gracias a él y a Jayce continuaban en el juego.

–Qué alivio.

**> >Fiora; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Siento esto como un simple chisme. Como si insinuara que votemos por Zoe en caso de perder.– Señaló al frente. –No voy a caer en tu juego Sylas.

**> >Fiora; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

Mientras hablaban, Shen apareció a la distancia con Talon sujeto a él. Prácticamente lo estaba arrastrando. Shen llevaba en ambas manos los dos paquetes. Talon hacía todo lo posible por incorporarse y quitárselos pero no podía.

Lux, Fiora, Zed y Kayn corrieron en su dirección pero Sylas se quedo junto a la moto.

**En tierra, parte 2**

**♥** **Furicuernos Chillones**

Zed notó instantáneamente que a pesar de que Sylas tenía rato conversando con las chicas, no acudió a ayudar a Talon. 

Dejaría a Kayn y Shen encargarse. Se volteó y vio cómo Sylas manoseaba sospechosamente la moto de su propio equipo.

**> >Zed; Furicuernos Chillones –On<<**

–No sé qué está pasando o qué está haciendo, pero esto no puedo pasarlo por alto. Qué extraño.

**> >Zed; Furicuernos Chillones –Off<<**

Zed retrocedió saltando rápidamente a su motocicleta. Por su parte. Kayn y Shen estaban peleándose con Fiora y Talon por los paquetes mientras Lux trataba de hacer que pararan con simples súplicas.

–¡Kayn!– Gritó Zed.

–¡A la orden, maestro Zed!– Exclamó y le metió el pie a Fiora para que cayera a la vez que tomaba un paquete y salió corriendo hasta donde Zed.

Sylas finalmente decidió intervenir reteniendo a Shen por atrás dándoles algo de tiempo a Fiora y Lux de tomar su paquete y correr al vehículo.

–¡Maestro, Zed, vamos!– Gritó Kayn al subirse y Zed arrancó.

**> >Kayn; Furicuernos Chillones –On<<**

–Oh, estoy tan cerca de él... ¡Tan cerca! ¡No homo, solo es admiración!

**> >Kayn; Furicuernos Chillones –Off<<**

Tan pronto tomaron el camino guiado por los banderines hacia la montaña, todo empezó a ir muy resbaloso. A Zed le estaba costando mucho maniobrar el vehículo y Kayn para no caerse se abrazó fuertemente al torso del mayor.

Si para no caerse.

–¡¿Aceite?!

–¡Maestro Zed!

–¡Sujétate!

**♥Aliplatas Enojones**

Lux acomodó el paquete en la parte de atrás y ambas chicas se subieron. Recibieron un "buena suerte" de Sylas y arrancaron a toda velocidad para tratar de alcanzar a los otros.

**> >Sylas; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Espero que no tengan que frenar.

**> >Sylas; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

"Los equipos ya se encuentran en la gran recta final, pero, la dificultad es que el camino será algo resbaloso, además, en ambas motos hay resorteras con munición picante para más placer jeje. Furicuernos llevan la delantera, pero ¿podrán los Aliplatas remontar?"

Kayn tomó con dificultad una resortera y se giró levemente para comenzar a disparar a Fiora.

Lux reaccionó velozmente y cubrió los ojos de Fiora con las manos. Al hacer eso, el disparo estalló entre sus dedos manchándolos de salsa picante. Apartó sus manos y tomó la resortera mientras Fiora se movía irregularmente por haber perdido visión en combinación al camino resbaloso.

–¡¿Qué crees que haces, saboteadora?!

–¡Te estaba defendiendo!– Disparó. Kayn esquivó un disparo que cayó en la nuca de Zed.

–¡Perdón, Maestro Zed!

Kayn lanzó todo lo que tenía pero los movimientos erráticos de Fiora hicieron que fallara todo. –¡Mierda!

–¡Estoy perdiendo el control!

Kayn arrojó la resortera golpeando la cara de Fiora lo que le hizo perder la atención en el camino.

–¡Viene una curva, frena, frena, frena!

–¡Eso hago! ¡No funciona!

–¡¡Ahhhh!!

–¡¡Ahhhh!!

Zed, por su parte, derrapó salvajemente en las curvas y llegó a la meta volcándose con Kayn y moto incluida.

–¡¡Arg!!

–¡¡Waaaa!!

Las chicas cayeron por un quebrada muy pequeña y se estrellaron contra un árbol quedando completamente fuera de combate.

**> >Sylas; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Nos vemos en la ceremonia de eliminación.– Sonrió.

**> >Sylas; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

Draven caminó hacia Zed y Kayn y con un megáfono algo exagerado les gritó de cerca mientras trataban de levantarse;

–¡¡Felicidades Furicuernos, ustedes ganan el reto de esta semana!!

Tras Draven, vino corriendo alguien pequeño, tomó el paquete y lo abrió.

–Sí el paquete está intacto, nuestro invitado especial, Corki, les dará un premio adicional a la inmunidad.

El mencionado Corki sacó de la caja muchas piedras hasta encontrar una moneda. –¡Aquí está!

Corki corrió a una pequeña nave de su tamaño, se montó e insertó la moneda por lo que esta empezó a bailotear.

Kayn y Zed miraban a Corki como si fuera un sujeto muy extraño, pero el único que habló fue Kayn:

–Quedé.

**♥Aliplatas Enojones**

Esa misma noche, Sylas se había reunido con el resto se su equipo excepto Ezreal, Fiora y Lux que estaban en la enfermería todavía.

–Y eso fue lo que sucedió. Yo opino que ellas son las culpables de que hayamos perdido.– Concluyó su relato.

–¡Oye, mi hermana no es culpable de nada! Tú mismo dijiste que el piloto era Fiora.

–No creo que Lux haya hecho algo mal, sinceramente.– Intervino Kayle.

–No intento atacar a nadie. Pero yo quiero ganar y he hecho todo lo posible, igual que Jayce o Garen o Talon. Pero otras personas no lo dieron todo.– Miró discretamente a Zoe. Esta no habló.

Talon le observaba dubitativo. Morgana Se reservó su opinión.

–En todo caso, por más que sea, hay que votar a alguien después de todo, ¿no?– Intervino Jayce.

Todos le dieron razón.

–Hagan lo que crean correcto.– Djo Sylas dejándolos.

–Hay que decirle a Ez.– Dijo Jayce. –Y a las chicas.

**> >Aliplatas Enojones – Votaciones<<**

"La urna de eliminación está lista en el confesionario. Cada miembro restante del equipo perdedor, los Aliplatas Enojones en este caso, deberán seleccionar una tarjeta con el nombre de aquel a quien quieren eliminar y depositarla en la urna. Será expulsado el más votado."

**> >Lux**

La chica entró mirando las tarjetas y tragó grueso. Tenía algunas vendas en su cuerpo.

–Realmente no sé sucedió, y en el fondo de mi corazón sé que Fiora tampoco tuvo la culpa, pero no me quiero ir a casa, no ahora.

**> >Sylas**

–Las cosas no salieron como esperaba, pero estoy satisfecho.– Tomó la tarjeta de Lux. –Siento que puedo usarte para algo...– Dejó la tarjeta en su lugar y tomó otra. –Juguemos de esta forma.

**> >Ezreal**

–Lux es grandiosa, no quiero votar por ella de ningún modo.– Tomó la tarjeta de Zoe. –Estoy comenzando a sentirme muy incómodo, pero por esta vez, sé qué debo hacer.

**> >Garen**

–Si las dos opciones son mi hermana y otra persona que recién conozco, obviamente defenderé a Lux.– Tomó la tarjeta de Fiora y la depositó en la urna.

**> >Zoe**

Entró emocionada y tomó la tarjeta de Lux.

–Es hoy, es hoy. Esa rubia debe irse, ya la pillé haciéndole ojitos a Ezreal y no lo permitiré.

**> >Talon**

Observaba muy tranquilamente las tarjetas. Hizo una mueca y movió su mano sobre ellas dudando.

–Tengo en mi mente este pensamiento de que Sylas no es de fiar... Sin embargo, como él no es el foco hoy, tendré que irme a un voto más seguro.

**> >Jayce**

–Estuve conversando con Ez y si bien creo que debo apoyarlo ya que Fiora puede ser una amenaza a largo plazo, no dejo de pensar en que Lux al ser hermana de Garen puede establecer una alianza y eso a la larga es peor.

**> >Morgana**

Entró en silencio y tomó la tarjeta de Fiora.

–Tengo el presentimiento de que esto no es justo. Pero eso no importa ahora.

**> >Kayle**

–Un voto en nombre de lo que es correcto. Ella lo arruinó, ella se va.– Depositó la tarjeta de Fiora.

**> >Fiora**

–Muchos dicen que fue mi culpa haber perdido, pero nadie habla de esta campaña por parte de Sylas para perjudicarme. Ninguno estaba en la moto conmigo más que Lux y ella no hizo nada más que tratar de cegarme.– Tomó la tarjeta de la rubia. –Así que debes irte.

**> >Ceremonia de eliminación; Aliplatas Enojones<<**

Sentados en los troncos de la vez anterior, los 10 Aliplatas restantes esperaban que Draven anunciara los resultados.

La fogata estaba muy irregular, había mucha brisa esa noche.

Fiora miraba con recelo a todos desde una esquina. Lux estaba encogida con preocupación.

–Bienvenidos a la segunda ceremonia de eliminación. Una vez más, ustedes están aquí. Díganme una cosa, vinieron a ganar o a eliminar un miembro cada semana, jaja.– Se burló tomando la hoja de resultados de la mano del Chef–Verdugo Sion.

–Solo da los malditos resultados.– Gruñó Fiora.

Draven sonrió y comenzó a llamarlos.

–Cuando diga sus nombres, por favor, de pie... Morgana, Kayle, Jayce, Garen, Talon... Están a salvo.

Los 5 se levantaron y Sion pasó por cada puesto otorgándoles un pase Draven patente pendiente.

–Ahora, ustedes 5, creo que no les fue muy bien. Sylas, hiciste todo lo que pudiste mientras le presumías tu cuerpazo a Ezreal, jaja

–Yo no...– Fue interrumpido.

–Estás a salvo.– Le arrojó el pase. –Ezreal... Échale ganas, hombre.

El rubio hizo una mueca con la boca.

–A salvo.– También le arrojó el pase.

–Lux... Eso de andar tapándole los ojos al piloto de tu equipo como que no es buena idea...

–¡La estaba protegiendo!

–Fiora... Eres una pésima conductora.

–¡Ella me cortó visión, además los frenos no respondieron!

–El grupo ha hablado.– Continuó ignorándolas. –Así que quién se va esta noche es...

Tensión innecesaria.

–Con seis votos en contra... Fiora.– Le entrega su pase a Lux.

La rubia, Garen y Ezreal suspiran. Zoe pone cara de molestia. Sylas sonríe divertido.

–Ustedes están tan mal...– Gruñó Fiora. –¡Cómo pudieron sacarme! Se arrepentirán, cuando la rata rastrera que se oculta entre ustedes salga a la luz, desearán no haberme sacado.

Fiora no se detuvo a escuchar a nadie, simplemente camino junto a Sion por el sendero de los perdedores.

En ese momento apareció Quinn y corrió hasta Fiora.

–¡Fiora...!– Le toma la mano. –Lamento que... Te tengas que ir...

–Mucha suerte Quinn.– Le sonrió.

Ambos se despidieron y Fiora subió al bote.

Sylas observó muy interesado esa pequeña escena. ¿Más estrategias?

Draven caminó hasta donde estaban y sonrió astutamente.

–¿Últimas palabras?

–Púdrete.

"Con ustedes, la segunda eliminada de la competencia y también segunda eliminada del equipo Aliplatas Enojones. ¿Será que este equipo ganará algún reto? ¿Será que la verdad saldrá a la luz? ¿Es probable que Furicuernos no estén ganando por habilidad sino por bondad del destino? Descúbralo la próxima vez en..."

"¡Drama...! ¡Total...! ¡Liga de Leyendas!"

...

Roster


	5. Uno contra uno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pesar de la desventaja numérica, los campeones deberán enfrentarse a combates 1 contra 1 en los troncos rodantes para representar a sus equipos.

"La última vez en Drama Total Liga de Leyendas..."

"Nuestros queridos equipos tuvieron que enfrentarse en una alucinante carrera de relevos a lo largo de la isla. Se separaron en grupos y condujeron geniales vehículos hasta cada punto de encuentro mientras llevaban un importante paquete."

"Los Furicuernos fueron consistentes y aunque tuvieron contratiempos, su desempeño fue lineal y efectivo."

"Los Aliplatas lo pasaron mal. Mientras algunos intentaban por todos los medios ganar, otros parecían jugar en contra."

"¿Qué diablos hace Sylas?"

"Luego de un contraste ridículo entre acarreador en el reto 1 y saboteador en el reto 2, Sylas propició la derrota de su equipo sin que ellos supieran y finalmente Fiora fue expulsada."

"¿Podrán los Aliplatas recuperarse ahora que tienen dos jugadores menos? ¿Podrán los Furicuernos humillarlos otra vez? ¿Saldrá a la luz las acciones de Sylas? ¿Quién más dirá no homo? ¿Quién saldrá herido? Descúbralo en..."

"¡Drama...! ¡Total...! ¡Liga de Leyendas!"

**Capítulo 4: Uno contra uno**

**♥Aliplatas Enojones – Después de la eliminación de Fiora**

El grupo se mantuvo reunido a la luz de la fogata mientras esperaban la misma cena poco glamurosa de la última vez. Frijoles enlatados hechos a leña.

Morgana esta vez se sentó lejos de todos, no solo de su hermana. Kayle por su parte ayudaba a Garen a servir los frijoles.

Ezreal estaba sentado suspirando adolorido mientras Zoe le abrazaba el brazo insistentemente a la vez que le decía toda clase de cosas "bonitas", de cómo iba a cuidarlo y de lo bien que lucía.

–Zoe por favor... Basta, me estás incomodando.– Se quejó Ezreal por lo bajo moviéndose un poco para tratar de separarse. –Además aún me duelen los brazos...

–Si lo sigues sofocando se te va a ir.– Murmuró Sylas mientras pasaba cerca de Zoe.

Sylas se sentó al lado de Ezreal y le sonrió dándole uno de los platos. El rubio lo tomó y desvió la mirada para luego sonreírle casi por inercia, pero sin verle.

Lux se sentó cerca de Sylas con su plato suspirando. Cuando volteó a verlo, este le dedicó una amable sonrisa a ella también.

–Oye, no tan cerca.– Se quejó Garen.

–Hermano, por favor basta.

–Bien. ¿Quién quiere ver la urna de eliminación?– Dijo Jayce sentándose junto a ellos con el mencionado objeto en sus manos.

Todos pusieron atención, incluso Talon que al igual que Morgana estaba distanciado del resto. Parecía pensativo.

Luego de contar los diez votos, tal y como había dicho Draven durante la ceremonia de eliminación, Fiora tenía seis votos en contra.

–¿Quién votó por mi hermanita, huh?

–No importa Garen. Es comprensible, supongo.– Dijo Lux con un tono similar al alivio.

Luego de una pausa, Talon fue el primero en hablar:

–Yo voté por ella.– Su tono era serio. –No es nada personal. Simplemente pensé que era lo mejor para el equipo en ese momento.

–¿Acaso tienes algo en contra de nosotros?– Se quejó Garen molesto.

–Acabo de decir que no es personal. En ese momento pensé que Fiora era un capital más provechoso, pero ya se fue, actualmente tenemos a Lux y hay que jugar en función a eso. Es mi criterio.– Explicó frunciendo el ceño con leve molestia.

–Yo no voté por Lux. Pero Talon tiene un punto. Es una competencia.– Dijo Morgana en su defensa para sorpresa de todos.

–Yo también voté por ti, chica.– Confesó Jayce. –No fue fácil elegir, lo eché a la suerte.– Mintió.

Garen frunció el entrecejo.

Por su parte, el resto aseguró haber expulsado a Fiora. Suponiendo que que ella había votado por Lux también, falta un voto que nadie admitió.

**> >Talon; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Posiblemente yo no le agrade a la mayoría, pero soy frontal. Juego mi juego a mi modo, pero soy honesto. Yo no tengo nada que esconder.

**> >Talon; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

**> >Garen; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–No sé cómo ni cuándo, pero Talon va a tener que irse.

**> >Garen; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

**> >Lux; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Para mí esto no es un gran problema. Entiendo por qué estaba en riesgo, pero sobreviví y es lo que importa. Ahora debo demostrar lo que puedo hacer.

**> >Lux; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

**> >Sylas; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Hice algunos movimientos un poco raros. No me vayan a malinterpretar, quiero ganar, pero parte de mi estrategia es fragmentar la confianza entre mi propio equipo. De esa forma será más fácil que hagan mi voluntad en el momento requerido.

**> >Sylas; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

Más tarde. Los campeones de Aliplatas fueron a sus respectivas cabañas. En la puerta de la de los chicos, Zoe estaba tardándose innecesariamente en darle las buenas noches a Ezreal mientras este no hallaba cómo quitársela de encima.

–¡Zoe!– Llamó Sylas desde la ventana a lo que la chica volteó. –Ya es tarde, ¿quieres dejarlo en paz para que podamos dormir y estar en forma en el próximo desafío?– Gruñó molesto.

–¡Uy! Qué carácter. ¡Jum! Buenas noches, Ezreal, sueña con los angelitos... Con cupido quizá, ya sabes, para que te fleche y...

–Zoe...– Gruñó Sylas.

–... ¡Chau!– Dijo rápido y luego dio un salto para lograr besar la mejilla de Ezreal y luego salir corriendo a su cabaña.

Ezreal hizo una mueca de fastidio y entró a la cabaña sobándose la mejilla con molestia. Garen ya estaba acostado, pero Jayce y Talon estaban sentados en sus literas viéndole divertidos.

–Al fin te soltaron, latin lover.– Se burló Jayce.

–Ya nos estábamos poniendo celosos y todo.– Rió Talon.

–Ahh... No sé qué hacer para que entienda que quiero que me deje en paz...– Volteó a ver a Sylas a su lado. –Gracias, Sylas...

–Me debes una.– Le guiñó el ojo y tras darle una palmadita en la cabeza caminó a su litera.

**Un nuevo día**

**♥Furicuernos Chillones**

Los campeones del equipo rojo entraron primero al gran comedor repitiendo la misma dinámica de antes.

Rakan estaba hablando de los grandiosos talentos que tenía mientras dibujaba a su novia en una servilleta. –Para ti, nena.

Xayah solo sonrió y lo tomó amablemente.

Por otro lado, Kayn estaba masticando la comida rara de Sion. En esa ocasión les había servido una mezcla gelatinosa de color rojo con unos grumos sospechosos, muy pastosos.

Zed escuchaba las adulaciones de Kayn sin prestar mucha atención, él esperaba por ver a los Aliplatas.

Shen, Caitlyn y Viktor hablaban tranquilamente sobre el reto anterior. La chica comenzaba a valorar las fortalezas de los miembros de su equipo.

La otra que comía era Jinx, de hecho, su títere cara–pescado la había retado a comer más que Kayn y este último aceptó el reto.

–Ahí vienen.– Djo Syndra.

Todos voltearon a la puerta pero tardó casi un minuto en abrirse. Los aliplatas habían llegado y faltaba Fiora. Quinn, quien ya sabía, no les había dicho nada, de hecho, ella parecía algo distante.

**> >Zed; Furicuernos Chillones –On<<**

–Después de todo... No esperaba que expulsaran a Fiora. Creí que se iba Sylas...– Se quedó pensativo. –¿Será que estoy malinterpretando las cosas? ¿Será que no saben lo que hizo?– Se tocó el mentón ligeramente. –Debo averiguar qué está pasando.

**> >Zed; Furicuernos Chillones –Off<<**

–Bueno, eliminaron a una de sus jugadoras más fuertes, eso significa que vamos a ganar nuevamente.– Dijo Kayn con la boca llena.

–No es bueno ser demasiado confiado.– Aseguró Shen.

–Ojalá hubiéramos guardado de las enchiladas que nos dio Corki por ganar el reto.– Dijo Katarina mirando la comida con asco.

Corki les había dado de regalo una ración extra familiar de enchiladas.

–Sigh, esta comida no tiene caso, es de lo peor, iré a tomar aire.– Dijo Quinn levantándose.

**> >Quinn; Furicuernos Chillones –On<<**

–Estoy un poco decepcionada. Sucede que Fiora y yo somos amigas desde antes de esta competencia. No pudimos interactuar mucho por esto de los equipos, Una lástima.

**> >Quinn; Furicuernos Chillones –Off<<**

Quinn salió a caminar por el campamento y se sentó en un tronco algo pensativa. En eso, un pequeño turpial se posó en su hombro y empezó a cantar. La chica sonrió y tomó unas semillas de su bolsillo y se las ofreció.

**3° Reto Principal – Uno contra uno (en el río sin tu jungla, manco)**

Luego del sonido de la campana ya habitual, los equipos se reunieron en la zona indicada. Un sector de la playa cerca del muelle donde habían muchos troncos enormes flotando. Todos estaban atados entre sí para evitar que el agua se los llevara.

–Bienvenidos campeones al tercer reto principal de la temporada 1 de DTLL– Gritó Draven a través de su megáfono dejándoles aturdidos mientras exageraba su pose.

Quinn se acercó a su equipo aún con el turpial en el hombro a lo que algunos la miraron extrañados.

"Para el reto principal de esta semana, los campeones se enfrentarán a divertidos combates sobre los troncos rodantes en el mar. Cada campeón será equipado con un asta o lanza de doble punta... Pero como producción me informa que eso es ilegal, reemplazamos las puntas filosas por acolchada goma espuma que puede flotar en el agua, jeje"

"Cada combate será uno contra uno, y ya que existe un equipo con menos miembros, algunos tendrán que luchar más de una vez, sin embargo, nadie podrá ir a una tercera ronda a menos que todos hayan combatido al menos dos veces."

"Para ganar, el campeón tendrá que derribar al agua a su oponente. Si cae en el tronco, podrá seguir peleando. En caso de que alguien se lastime antes de caer al agua el combate dará por finalizado."

"Cada victoria suma un punto a su equipo, el primer equipo en tener 10 puntos ganará el desafío, la inmunidad de la semana y una noche en el yate extra lujoso La Gran Barbuda."

"Para seleccionar los enfrentamientos de la primera ronda, dispondremos de una ruleta de la suerte, si para ese momento, aún no hay un equipo ganador, los equipos tendrán que elegir a quién enviar teniendo en cuenta mis indicaciones y las reglas contra repeticiones."

"Suerte a todos, y no vayan a arruinarlo, jeje."

**♥Aliplatas Enojones**

Sylas se cruzó de brazos con una mueca. Volteó a ver a su equipo y empezó a analizarlos. Zoe era una enana, Morgana y Lux no se podían valer por sí mismas, Talon y Ezreal eran unos enclenques. Solo Garen, Jayce, Kayle y él tenían oportunidad de hacer algo.

**> >Sylas; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Ya sé que la semana pasada estaba causando disturbios en mi equipo pero, mis expectativas eran ganar este reto y viendo a mis compañeros... Mierda...

**> >Sylas; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

–¿Qué estrategia proponen? ¿Alguien tiene alguna sugerencia?– Preguntó Jayce con una sonrisa.

–¿Qué estrategia se puede tener, Jayce? Solo es un uno a uno, solo hay que derribarlos.– Dijo Ezreal con mucho ego mientras Zoe suspiraba a su lado viéndole.

El rubio miró levemente a Lux y esta solo rió por lo bajo ante la mirada poco amable de Garen.

–Ojalá fuera tan fácil pequeño.– Dijo Sylas sacudiéndole el cabello.

**> >Ezreal; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–¿Pequeño? ¡Pequeño! ¡Le dijo pequeño al gran Ezreal no me lo puedo creer!– Chillaba molesto alzando las manos con las mejillas rojas. –¡Esta vez lo deje estar, pero la próxima ya verá!

**> >Ezreal; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

El rubio solo se apartó quejándose mientras se acomodaba el cabello con molestia.

–Ellos tienen jugadores fuertes, recomiendo ir defensivos y esperar la oportunidad. Lux, Zoe, Ezreal, ya que ustedes tres son lo más bajitos, recomiendo que ataquen a las piernas cuando se descuiden para derribarlos.– Decía mientras señalaba a los mencionado. –Quizá Talon también debería tener en cuenta este consejo...

**> >Talon; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–No es que haga o diga algo realmente malo, pero actúa como si fuera el jefe, uno prepotente y condescendiente. Yo aún no confío en él.

**> >Talon; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

**♥Furicuernos Chillones**

Shen tomó una rama del suelo y comenzó a hacer posturas. Mientras Caitlyn, Quinn, Xayah, Syndra y Rakan le observaban.

–Tienen que moverse de esta forma.– Cambió de postura. –Cuando el ataque venga pueden hacer esto.– Agitó la rama. –También se pueden proteger así.– Se cubrió con el palo. –O embestir de esta forma y...

–Por favor, Shen...– Bufó Zed.

–Si, por favor Shen.– Imitó Kayn.

Shen se detuvo y los observó algo molesto, pero evitó discutir al respecto. Ahora Zed explicaba una mejor forma de hacer los movimientos, según él. Pero aunque Jinx se sumó a escuchar, realmente el único que parecía darle valor era Kayn.

**> >Kayn; Furicuernos Chillones –On<<**

–El maestro Zed es tan...– Inhaló profundo y contuvo el aire unos segundos para luego suspirar emocionado. –...No merecen ni que se los explique... No homo, eh.

**> >Kayn; Furicuernos Chillones –Off<<**

**> >Xayah y Rakan; Furicuernos Chillones –On<<**

–Rakan no es exactamente del tipo luchador, él es más encantador y divertido, pero yo sí he practicado deportes de combate y le he enseñado algunas cosas.

–Gracias a Xayah soy mejor que la media incluso en mis falencias. Eres grandiosa nena.

**> >Xayah y Rakan; Furicuernos Chillones –Off<<**

**Ronda 1 – Hasta que cada Aliplata haya luchado.**

–Bien, vengan aquí.– Llamó Draven. –Ahora mismo, nuestra Chef–Corista Sion girará la ruleta del azar para definir el primer combate. Esta será la ronda más larga. Atentos.

Del otro lado, sobre una pequeña tarima, Sion vestido con un body rosa con flecos y un tocados en la cabeza con plumas y brillantina giró la ruleta con mucho disgusto.

–No me pagan suficiente por esto...

–La primera Furicuerno es... ¡Caitlyn!– Dijo al ver la ruleta parar. –Y se enfrentará a... ¡Jayce!

Ambos campeones se colocaron en extremos opuestos de un tronco y tomaron sus "lanzas dobles", como las llamaba Draven.

–No esperaba tener que luchar contigo, ¿cómo has estado?– Preguntó amablemente Jayce.

–Bien, ganando como siempre.– Respondió sonriente.

–No creas que seré cuidadoso solo porque eres tú, Cait.– Advirtió girando el arma.

–No esperaba menos.

**> >Jayce; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Caitlyn y yo no hemos podido interactuar mucho, pero ella y yo tomamos clases juntos de defensa personal hace algunos años.

**> >Jayce; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

Jayce se abalanzó contra Caitlyn corriendo por el tronco con bastante precisión de no resbalar. La chica solo adoptó una pose defensiva y evitó varios ataques cubriéndose con su propia asta.

–Caitlyn, ¡salta!– Le gritó Shen.

Cait hizo caso a las indicaciones evitando que Jayce la hiciera caer. Luego Shen continuó dándole instrucciones. Caitlyn pudo detener todos los ataques de Jayce y cuando éste maniobró un retroceso para luego dar un ataque Shen sugirió golpearle en las rodillas.

–¡Nooo!– Gritó cayendo al agua.

Los Aliplatas estaban demasiado sorprendidos como para decir algo mientras los Furicuernos celebraban.

–Punto para Furicuernos, jeje, 1–0 en el marcador, Chef Sion.– Anunció a lo que el nombrado escribió en una pizarra grande de tiza el estatus de la puntuación.

–Oye, oye, eso no es justo, ella solo hizo lo que Shen le ordenaba.– Dijo Sylas aproximándose agresivamente a Draven.

–No hay reglas que digan algo en contra de eso, ¿o si?– Intervino Zed mirando desafiante a Sylas.

–Orden, orden,– Draven sopló un silbato. –Vuelvan a sus lugares, recibir instrucciones de sus aliados no es contra las reglas. Así que, Chef Sion, siguiente combate, por favor.– Decía con molestia.

Zed le sonrió a Sylas a lo que este entrecerró sus ojos y ambos volvieron a sus puestos.

Cuándo Sion giró la ruleta los nombres que aparecieron fueron los de Kayn y Ezreal. Sylas automáticamente se dio una palmada a sí mismo en la cara, un "facepalm".

**> >Sylas; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Si Jayce me decepcionó, ¿qué queda de parte de los demás?

**> >Sylas; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

Ezreal tomó el asta con determinación mientras Kayn solo exhibía su delgada musculatura con la intención de conseguir la aprobación de Zed. Y a sabiendas de lo que pasaba en su mente, Zed hizo lo impensable:

–¡Destrúyelo, Kayn, confío en ti!

Su equipo le observó sorprendido. Era la primera vez que Zed mostraba ese tipo de apoyo a alguien en lo que llevaban de competencia.

**> >Kayn; Furicuernos Chillones –On<<**

–¡Confía en mí! ¡Este es el mejor día de mi existencia!

**> >Kayn; Furicuernos Chillones –Off<<**

Ezreal estaba muy confiado, tomaba el arma con mucha soberbia y hasta se dio el lujo se hacer un par de poses.

–¡Vamos Ezreal tú puedes, demuéstrale quién manda!– Gritó Zoe emocionada.

–¡Vamos Ezreal!– Apoyó Lux.

Sylas quiso decir algo pero se contuvo y suspiró esperanzado.

Ambos chicos corrieron contra el otro pero fue el rubio quien cayó al agua luego de recibir un golpe certero en la mejilla.

Sylas hizo otro "facepalm".

–¡Punto para Furicuernos! 2–0, Aliplatas tendrán que hacerlo mejor que eso. ¡Chef Sion, próximo encuentro!– Ordenó.

Katarina contra Garen. La mujer subió sonriente en una postura nada ofensiva o defensiva. El Aliplata actuaba cauteloso.

–Oh grandote, mira nada más lo cruel que es el destino...

–No pienses nada incorrecto, esta es una competencia y debo... ¿huh?

Katarina jaló sutilmente las tiras en sus caderas que sobresalía de su pantalón. Contoneó su busto y soltó un tirante de su blusa.

–¿Lastimarias a una mujer indefensa?

–Yo... yo...– Relajó los hombros y enseguida cayó al agua luego de un perfecto golpe de la pelirroja.

**> >Garen; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–¡Mierda! ¡Arrepiéntete, pecador!– Gritaba sujetándose la cabeza.

**> >Garen; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

–Viejo, eso fue patético.– Se burló Draven repitiendo las mismas palabras de antes para proseguir al siguiente combate.

Shen contra Morgana. La pobre chica ni siquiera vio venir los hábiles ataques de Shen cuando ya estaba en el agua.

**> >Shen; Furicuernos Chillones –On<<**

–Conozco y practico toda clase de artes marciales, incluyendo las que aplican el uso de armas. Para mí este es un reto fácil y le daré instrucciones a quien lo necesite, puedo leer cada movimiento.

**> >Shen; Furicuernos Chillones –Off<<**

–Vamos 4–0 a favor de los Furicuernos. a este paso el desafío acabará pronto. Chef Sion...– Su tono era simplemente burlesco.

El quinto enfrentamiento sería entre Jinx y Talon.

La chica de pelo azul sujetaba el asta con una mano y con la otra su títere. Talon intentaba todos los ataques que podía pero la chica era bastante hábil esquivando y parando los golpes.

–¿Qué dices cara pescado? ¿Por la derecha?– Detuvo el golpe de Talon. –¿Y ahora? Oh, entiendo.– Detuvo otro ataque.

–¡Talon! Necesitamos este punto, acábala.– Dijo Sylas algo impaciente.

Talon retrocedió un poco. Había ignorado parcialmente a Sylas y también el apoyo de su equipo. Él solo miraba extrañado el títere hecho de calcetín.

–¿Ese es tu amigo?

La chica de pelo azul volteó con sorpresa y asintió.

–Se llama cara–pescado.

–Él me dijo a mí que tus pies apestan.– Dijo Talon con dudas, como tanteando el terreno.

Jinx frunció el ceño molesta y comenzó a recriminarle al calcetín. Básicamente estaba discutiendo sola con dos voces. Talon aprovechó y la derribó al agua.

–¡Wow! Finalmente Aliplatas ganan algo. 4–1 en el marcador, ¡siguiente pelea!

–Oye, muy buena esa, yo hubiera podido hacerlo incluso mejor, pero estaba calentando.– Dijo Ezreal cuando Talon estuvo junto al grupo.

Zed contra Lux. La chica estuvo muy cerca de derrotar al mayor pero este se arrastró hábilmente por el tronco evitando el golpe y pateándola por la espalda al agua.

**> >Zed; Furicuernos Chillones –On<<**

–Ojalá pudiera enfrentarme a Sylas.

**> >Zed; Furicuernos Chillones –Off<<**

–Uhhh... Vaya... Aniquilada. Supongo que los rubios son muy malos para esto.– Se burló Draven.

Quinn contra Zoe. Antes de subir, Quinn se acercó a una pequeña jaula apartada del grupo y dejó entrar a ella su pequeño turpial. Acudió al enfrentamiento muy motivada y aunque Zoe fue muy escurridiza, al final, Quinn pudo derribarla en casi un empate.

–Muy Bien Furicuernos, 6–1, 4 victorias más y ganarán el desafío.

El siguiente encuentro fue rápido, Rakan no tuvo oportunidad contra Kayle quien acabó con él en 5 segundos.

Por su parte, Sylas participó en el último encuentro de la primera ronda contra Xayah. Antes de empezar, se quitó la camisa ante la mirada fija de Ezreal y Lux. Sonrió con seguridad y derribó a Xayah luego de cambiar un par de golpes.

**> >Ezreal; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–¡Qué maziso! ¡Apuesto a que sus músculos son super duro!– Hacía fuerza con su mano como si tratara de comparar hasta que de pronto ve a la cámara nervioso. –Eh... ¡No homo!

**> >Ezreal; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

"Los grupos se reunirán brevemente para tomar un descanso. El marcador actual es 6–3 a favor de Furicuernos. Mientras ellos deliberan qué estrategias tomar, yo tomaré un relajante masaje, jeje.

**♥Furicuernos Chillones**

–Muy bien equipo, vamos ganando, solo necesitamos derribar 4 Aliplatas más. La segunda ronda deben jugarla Viktor y Syndra, ¿alguno tiene alguna habilidad en esto?– Hablaba Shen como todo un líder.

–Jajaja, ¿bromeas no?– Empezó a reír Kayn escupiendo el agua que estaba tomando.

–Si me ayudas como ayudaste a Caitlyn tengo muchas oportunidades.– Dijo Viktor ignorando a Kayn.

–Ellos van a elegir sus jugadores. Quizá quieran garantizar puntos enviando a Kayle y Sylas.– Dijo Zed cruzado de brazos.

–Pero si hacen eso, ya no tendrán más oportunidades de combatir, no creo que quieran jugar sus cartas fuertes de nuevo por el momento.– Dijo Caitlyn insinuando de alguna forma que Viktor y Syndra serían sencillos de vencer.

–Iré a alimentar a mi nuevo amigo, si me necesitan para la ronda 3 me busca.– Dijo Quinn saliendo de allí.

**♥Aliplatas Enojones**

–Estamos a punto de perder nuevamente y esta vez las opciones para eliminar son muy variadas.– Se quejó Sylas. Era bueno para ocultar sus intenciones, pero malo para ocultar su molestia.

–Oye, oye, cálmate, ¿de acuerdo? Lo siguientes son Syndra y Viktor, vamos a intentar jugar con esa idea. Podemos ganar.– Dijo Jayce dándole ánimos al equipo.

Zoe estaba abrazando el brazo de Ezreal mientras este miraba a otro lado. Concretamente Lux, la rubia le sonrió y saludó discretamente, el rubio respondió igual.

Al cambiar su mirada a Garen, este le observaba molesto y eso le preocupó. Luego volteó a Zoe y esta le estaba hablando pero Ezreal ya estaba harto.

Pocos segundos después rodó los ojos a otra parte y se encontró con la mirada y sonrisa de Sylas. Este encuentro le hizo estremecer.

**> >Ezreal; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Estoy comenzando a pensar, ¿y si perdemos y eliminamos a Zoe? Solo digo... Como idea... Estaba pensando en decirle a Sylas pero...– Se rascó la nuca.– Mejor no...

**> >Ezreal; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

–Bueno como sea.– Sylas se adelantó a irse.

Caminaba muy pensativo por el campamento. Parecía buscar algo en alguna parte aunque ni él supiera qué.

**> >Sylas; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–No vamos a ganar a este paso. Y aunque es una buena oportunidad para deshacerme de la enana y tener la voluntad de Ezreal a mi servicio... No estoy seguro de querer ser 8 contra 11 la semana siguiente... Tengo que hacer algo...

**> >Sylas; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

Sylas se detuvo y vio a Quinn a la distancia, fue entonces que sonrió perversamente.

**Ronda 2; Viktor y Syndra.**

–Para la segunda ronda, Viktor y Syndra tendrán que combatir antes de que cualquier otro Furicuerno lo haga. En esta oportunidad, los Aliplatas enviarán dos campeones elegidos por ellos y será cosa de Syndra y Viktor elegir su oponente.

Lux y Jayce caminaron al frente. Lux sería la primera en combatir para esta ronda por lo cual subió al tronco. Syndra la observó, luego a su compañero y luego al de ella.

–Yo iré esta ronda, Viktor.– Dijo Syndra.

–¡Espera!– Le jaló de la chaqueta.– No me dejes a Jayce...

–Si me enfrento a Jayce perderé. Tú perderás contra cualquiera de los dos, por el equipo esto es lo que debo hacer.– Dijo muy seria y se soltó.

**> >Viktor; Furicuernos Chillones –On<<**

–Jayce es un imbécil, esto es lo que me temía, que viniera a esta ronda solo para molestarme.– Gruñó encogiéndose un poco.

**> >Viktor; Furicuernos Chillones –Off<<**

Syndra tomó el asta y se paró frente a Lux. Shen estaba listo para darle instrucciones pero Syndra se agachó evitando el ataque de Lux y está por torpeza terminó cayendo al agua.

Cuando a Viktor le tocó enfrentarse a Jayce, esta vez Shen si pudo ayudar. Leyó los movimientos del Aliplata y le dio indicaciones a Viktor, pero por experiencia, Jayce empezó a actuar de forma opuesta y desarmó a Viktor. Le tomó de la bufanda y lo acercó hasta su cara sonriéndole.

–Dile hola a Jayce tu patrón.

–Maldito...– Gruñó para luego ser arrojado al agua.

–¡Y termina la segunda ronda, 7–4 en el marcador!– Anuncia Draven.

**Ronda 3 – La oportunidad de Furicuernos.**

"Para esta ronda, Furicuernos deberán elegir 3 combatientes y luego, ellos deberán elegir a sus oponentes. En el caso del equipo rojo, cualquiera puede luchar, pero para el equipo azul, Lux y Jayce están restringidos."

–Igual la rubia no iba a hacer nada.– Dijo Zoe abrazada a Ezreal.

Shen, Zed y Katarina pasaron al frente.

**> >Shen; Furicuernos Chillones –On<<**

–Queremos ganar ya, así que optaremos por lo fácil.

**> >Shen; Furicuernos Chillones –Off<<**

Katarina eligió a Garen, a quién le ganó fácilmente con el mismo truco. Por su parte, Shen eligió a Ezreal, a quien noqueó sin piedad. Y por último, Zed eligió a Sylas ante las quejas de todo su equipo. Se suponía que iba a elegir a Morgana para ganar de una vez.

Zed subió al tronco y tomó el asta.

–Eres valiente, me agarda.– Dijo Sylas tomando postura defensiva. Se había quitado la camisa de nuevo.

–Tenía muchas ganas de pelear y... También de hablar contigo.– Confesó Zed.

–¿A sí? Y de qué quieres hablar.

Para disimular, ambos empezaron a fingir un duelo parejo.

–Sé que has estado haciendo cosas extrañas y también sé que eres de los mejores Aliplata, dime ¿por qué no debo delatarte?

–Oh... Ya veo... ¿Quieres chantajearme? Mi equipo es algo inútil pero no confiarán en alguien como tú y menos si eres un rival.

–Te he visto interesado en Lux, ella seguro se decepcionaría mucho.

–¿Quién? Ah... Jaja... ¿Qué buscas Zed?

–Un intercambio. Los equipos no serán para siempre y hay algún que otro jugador en tu grupo que no quisiera que llegue a la fusión.

–¿Alianza? Interesante, te escucho.

–Si nosotros perdemos eliminaremos a quien gustes, pero si ustedes pierden, quiero que saquen a Talon o Jayce.

–Lo pensaré, pero este reto no entra en el trato.– A pesar de estar en desventaja en esa discusión por todo el asunto del chantaje, se impuso y finiquitó el duelo arrojando a Zed al agua.

**> >Sylas; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Yo siempre soy quien juega con la gente, nunca es al revés. ¿Amenazarme con Lux? Por favor, esa mocosa tiene suerte de que recuerde su nombre.

**> >Sylas; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

–Y termina la ronda, contra todo pronóstico, 9–5, ¿será que los Aliplatas podrán remontar de verdad?

**Ronda 4 – ¿Remontada?**

"Los Furicuernos tuvieron su oportunidad, pero ahora, Aliplatas deben enviar sus 4 jugadores restantes al combate. Estos mismos escogerán a sus oponentes. Shen, Zed, Katarina no están disponibles."

–Muy bien, es el momento de la verdad.– Dijo Zoe nerviosa.

–¿Qué vamos a hacer? Seguramente Kayle y Talon ganen pero...–Decía Lux preocupada.

–¿Qué insinuas rubia?

–Escuchen. Usen sus fortalezas. Zoe, eres pequeña, burla a alguien alta como Caitlyn, la vez anterior casi ganas, confiamos en ti. Morgana elige a Syndra y engáñala, ella siempre confía en una única idea. Talon, elige a alguien débil. Kayle, Aniquila.– Comandó Sylas en tono esperanzador como todo un líder.

–¡Muy bien que empiesen los combates!– Anunció Draven.

Siguiendo los consejos de Sylas. Zoe comenzó a saltar entre troncos mientras salpicaba agua usando el asta. Mucha fue la confusión que logró acabar con Caitlyn.

Kayle se enfrentó a Xayah y al igual que la última vez, con Rakan, Kayle la aniquiló con facilidad.

A Talon le tocó Rakan, para asegurarse, uso el viejo truco de adularlo, cuando este de distrajo creyendo en sus cumplidos falsos, Talon lo derribó.

Por último, Morgana se enfrentó a Syndra. Hizo exactamente los mismos movimientos de Lux para que ella se defendiera de la misma forma, pero Morgana aprovechó el descuido para meterle el pie y que esta cayera.

–¡Y los Furicuernos pierden todos los combates! ¡Los Aliplatas vuelven al juego con un inesperado marcador de 9–9!– Gritaba en su megáfono mientras todos se tapaban los oídos.

Mientras la atención de todos se ponía en el campo de batalla, los resultados y al Chef Sion en ese ridículo vestuario anotando los puntos en la pizarra. Sylas le tomó de la muñeca a Ezreal y se lo llevó a un lugar apartado.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Ezreal...– Le tomó de los hombros. –¿Recuerdas que te dije que me debías un favor, verdad?– Su tono era serio.

–Eh... Sí... Pero...

–Necesito que hagas todo lo que te voy a decir, ¿entiendes?

–Eh... Sí, pero...

–Espero que entiendas que no acepto negativas.– Dijo muy serio chocando su frente con la del menor a lo que éste tragó grueso enrojeciendo.

**Ronda 5 – La batalla Final**

"Para la última ronda, Aliplatas deberá enviar un luchador y este tendrá que elegir entre Quinn, Jinx, Viktor y Kayn."

Sylas pasó al frente, una elección obvia, si no era él, entonces iría Kayle. El musculoso Aliplata se quitó nuevamente la camisa y tomó el asta con orgullo.

–Elijo a Quinn.

La Furicuerno tenía un gran reto delante, ella ya demostró ser buena, pero ahora tendría que ser excelente.

La batalla empezó, Sylas, para sorpresa de todos, estaba dudando, hacía movimientos torpes y aunque no se dejaba derribar, parecía estar siendo dominado por Quinn.

–¡Te tengo!

Desde donde estaba, Sylas vio como el rubio se arrastraba sigilosamente hacia el lado de Furicuernos. Nadie estaba prestando atención más que él. Bueno Sylas siempre le tenía un ojo encima.

Aprovechando que la jaula estaba apartada de los compañeros de Quinn, Ezreal la abrió dejando que el turpial que estaba dentro volara escapando. Inmediatamente el rubio se escondió en la maleza y entonces Sylas, que estaba reteniendo un ataque de Quinn habló.

–¿¡Oye, ese no es tu pajarito escapando!?

–¿Eh?– Algo incrédula, Quinn volteó sin dejar de hacer fuerza y pudo ver como el turpial se había marchado.

Quinn inmediatamente se separó de Sylas y corrió hasta el extremo del tronco alzando las manos.

–¡No amiguito, por favor, vuelve, no te vayas!

Sylas se paró altivo detrás de Quinn ante los gritos imparables de ambos equipo. Uno advirtiendo, el otro apoyando.

–¿Sabes? Zed lo hizo, lo acabo de ver.– Fue lo único que dijo antes de derribarla al agua.

–¡¡Y finalmente, los Aliplatas ganan un desafío!!– Gritó Draven emocionado.

–Quedé...– Murmuró Kayn viendo el pajarito volar.

**> >Sylas; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Lo siento mucho por ti Zed. No fue una mala jugada, pero cuando yo quiera deshacerme de alguien, lo haré aunque esté en el otro equipo y yo no pueda votar.– Decía sonriente. Muy triunfante.

**> >Sylas; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

Mientras, Ezreal estaba tirado adolorido tocándose la espalda. – Ay... Ayuda...

**> >Furicuernos Chillones – Votaciones<<**

"La urna de eliminación está lista en el confesionario. Cada miembro del equipo perdedor, los Furicuernos Chillones en este caso, deberán seleccionar una tarjeta con el nombre de aquel a quien quieren eliminar y depositarla en la urna. Será expulsado el más votado."

**> >Zed**

–Nuestra última oportunidad, arruinada por un pajarraco... Dios.– Tomó la tarjeta de Quinn.

**> >Syndra**

–Consulté con la cartas y, ¡wow! Lo que se está gestando aquí es increíble.– Decía tranquilamente viendo las opciones.

**> >Caitlyn**

–Es fácil culpar a Quinn, pero realmente ella no fue la única que perdió. De hecho ella ganó un enfrentamiento antes.– Divagaba Caitlyn con varias tarjetas en sus manos.

**> >Xayah**

–La verdad es que no me gusta la gente que tiene animales salvajes en cautiverio. No son tus mascotas, son seres que también sienten.– Dijo depositando su tarjeta.

**> >Kayn**

–Lo que vote el maestro Zed, es lo que voto yo. ¡Así es!

**> >Quinn**

–Siento como si todos los ojos están posados en mí, pero al menos yo gané una ronda... Y tú...– Tomó la tarjeta de Zed con enojo.

**> >Rakan**

–Oh cielos, luzco muy bien en la cámara, no me había dado cuenta. Jeje.

**> >Shen**

Tenía dos tarjetas, una en cada mano.

–No es como que quiera arrojar bajo el bus realmente a alguien, pero no hay más alternativa. Así es como las cosas deben ser.– Dijo depositando la de su mano derecha.

**> >Viktor**

–Entro y miro las tarjetas y pienso. ¿No podré tomar un corrector para sobreescribir "Jayce" en una de ellas?– Suspiró.

**> >Katarina**

–Tal vez ganaste algún combate, pero si tu concentración es tan débil, entonces no me sirves en esta fase de equipos.

**> >Jinx**

Entró charlando con su calcetín.

–"Lo que hizo Zed fue muy cruel"– Decía con esa voz fingida.

–Pero aún así es su culpa que perdiéramos el paseo en el yate.– Objetó con su voz normal.

–"Has lo correcto Jinx."

–Bah...

**> >Ceremonia de eliminación; Furicuernos Chillones<<**

–Bienvenidos a la tercera ceremonia de eliminación de la temporada, más sin embargo, su primera vez, ¿huh?– Decía Draven tomando la hoja de resultados de la mano de Sion.

–Las personas que nombre, recibirán su pase marca Draven patente pendiente... Kayn... Shen... Katarina... Viktor... Rakan... Xayah... Están a salvo.

Todos los mencionados recibieron su pase.

–Syndra, eres muy rara, pero aún así estás a salvo. Tú igual Jinx... Uy...– Les arroja sus pases. –Caitlyn... Buen desempeño. Estás a salvo.

Zed se cruzó de brazos mirando mal a Draven. Quinn apretaba los dientes con angustia.

–Zed... Me informan que hiciste algo muy malo al liberar el turpial de Quinn...– Empezó a decir.

–No lo hice.

–Quinn... Arruinaste lo que pudo llegar a ser una buena racha de victorias a pesar de haberla tenido a tu disposición

–Igual Sylas era muy fuerte.– Se trató de justificar.

–El campeón más votado y que tendrá que irse de la isla esta noche es...– Draven hizo una pausa larguísima desesperando a Quinn.

–¡Quinn!– La señaló mientras le arrojaba el pase a Zed. –Tú estás salvado Zed, ahora, Quinn, el sendero de los perdedores te espera.

Quinn se levantó apretando los puños.

–Igualmente nadie quiere estar en un equipo tan tóxico como este, ni merecen ganar.– Dijo enfurecida para luego irse en dirección al bote.

**♥Aliplatas Enojones**

Lejos de allí. Sylas estaba sanando con alcohol unos largos rasguños que se había hecho Ezreal en la espalda. El rubio estaba sin su suéter mientras el mayor pasa el algodón por la zona afectada.

–¡Ah! ¡Para, eso arde!

–¿Cómo diablos te hiciste esto?

–Cuando me escondí en la maleza me enganché en unos alambres de púas, déjame ir mejor a la enfermería... ¡Ahh!

–Deja de ser tan ruidoso. Si vas allá sabrán lo que hiciste.– Se acercó a su oreja. –Y ahora somos cómplices de esto y tenemos que mantenerlo en secreto por nuestro bien, ¿entendido?

El rubio se estremeció nervioso.

Cuando el yate llegara, Sylas esperaba que todos pasaran un buen momento como si nada hubiera pasado. Mientras, "curaría" al rubio.

"Ahora que los Furicuernos perdieron a su primer jugador, ¿podrán los Aliplatas darle la vuelta al juego? ¿Podrá Zed chantajear a Sylas? ¿El secreto de Ezreal y Sylas será descubierto? ¿Ezreal volverá a salir herido? ¿Kayn dirá otra vez "quedé"? Descúbralo la próxima vez en..."

"¡Drama...! ¡Total...! ¡Liga de Leyendas!"

...


	6. Caballeros y Damiselas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En esta ocasión, Draven divide a los campeones en "Caballeros" y "Damiselas" para enfrentarse a las tétricas cavernas. Los caballeros deberán rescatar a las damiselas en peligro, el primer equipo en rescatar a todas sus damiselas ganrá.
> 
> Pero, ¡CUIDADO! ¡Hay una bestia terrible ahí dentro!

"La última vez en Drama Total Liga de Leyendas..."

"Los campeones tuvieron que enfrentarse entre ellos en combates de uno contra uno en los troncos sobre el agua. Para los más atléticos fue un paseo, para los más débiles fue una tortura, jeje."

"Los Furicuernos empezaron llevando la delantera al derrotar fácilmente a casi todos los Aliplatas. Algunos campeones se dejaron llevar por las tentaciones pecaminosas, algunos fallaron en el último segundo y otros simplemente no están hechos para esto."

"Luego de una interesante conversación entre Zed y Sylas, la cosa empieza a ponerse divertida en cuanto a alianzas y jugarretas. Oh sí"

"Al final, contra todo pronóstico los Aliplatas remontaron y tras una gatada orquestada por Sylas, la eliminación de Quinn fue un hecho. Este tipo es de temer, cuidado en relacionarte con él, rubio, jejeje"

"¿Podrán los Furicuernos recuperar su primer puesto? ¿Podrán los Aliplatas conocer al verdadero Sylas? ¿A quién le harán la gatada? ¿Quién saldrá herido? ¿Podré tener un maquillista decente? En serio... Ya van 4 despedidos por no acentuar mi perfectas facciones... Descúbralo en..."

"¡Drama...! ¡Total...! ¡Liga de Leyendas!"

**Capítulo 5: Caballeros y Damiselas**

**♥Furicuernos Chillones – Después de la eliminación de Quinn**

Los Furicuernos permanecieron en la fogata, esta vez, era a ellos a quienes les tocaba cenar los temibles frijoles enlatados. Desde su posición pudieron ver como llegaba el fantástico Yate a recoger a los Aliplatas.

–Bah, no se vale, yo quería disfrutar de ese paseo...– Se quejó Kayn.

–A nosotros nos dieron un banquete y unas bandejas de enchiladas y a ellos les dan un par de noches en un yate de lujo. Bastante justo.– Dijo Zed de forma sarcástica.

–Oigan, no sean así, nuestros premios fueron buenos, ese banquete fue de lo mejor que he comido.– Intervino Shen.

–Seguro en el yate hay eso y mucho más.– Dijo Viktor.

–Quizá tenga spa, una piscina y coctelería.– Agregó Xayah.

–Oh, me hubiera encantado ir al spa para que me traten como merezco.– Opinó Rakan.

–La música y las vistas también deben ser de apreciar.– Comentó Syndra

La mayoría suspiró al mismo tiempo con decepción.

–Vamos a tratar de no pensar en eso. Veamos la urna de eliminación.– Propuso Caitlyn enseñando el objeto.

Luego de contar los votos. Zed ocultó muy bien su alivio al notar que habían 10 en contra de Quinn y uno solo en contra de él.

–Uno solo para ti Zed, todos los demás estuvimos de acuerdo en sacar a Quinn. ¿Cómo te sientes?– Preguntó Shen interesado.

Zed cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un "meh".

–No importa. He dado lo mejor de mí desde el día uno y creo que eso está más que demostrado.– Dijo fingiendo desinterés.

–Sin embargo, el hecho de que Quinn votara por ti es por lo que supuestamente hiciste.– Dijo Syndra.

–Honestamente yo casi voto por ti.– Confesó Katarina. –Quiero decir, si bien algunos no hicieron puntos y Quinn y tú sí, ella regaló una partida ganada en base a lo que supuestamente hiciste, y eso suena a sabotaje.

Varios apoyaron a Katarina. Hubo otros que casi votaron por Zed.

**> >Zed; Furicuernos Chillones –On<<**

–Yo no le hice nada a la mascota de Quinn, no entiendo de dónde sacan esa idea, ya me tienen cansado.

**> >Zed; Furicuernos Chillones –Off<<**

–¡El maestro Zed sería incapaz de sabotearnos! ¿Qué no lo conocen? ¡Es una leyenda!– Defendió Kayn.

–Eso ya no importa ahora, él sigue aquí.– Intervino Shen intentando calmarlos.

–Es verdad. Ya no importa. Si sigue aquí es porque valoramos en el momento las cosas de esa forma. Si Zed dice la verdad, entonces todo irá bien, si miente, nos daremos cuenta, ¿verdad?– DIjo Viktor tomando el liderazgo.

**> >Viktor; Furicuernos Chillones –On<<**

–Yo pensé en votar a Zed por el dichoso rumor del sabotaje, pero decidí creer más en la idea opuesta. Solo que no hay que confiarse, ahora toca vigilarlo.– Colocó los dedos sobre sus lentes y luego apuntó al frente.

**> >Viktor; Furicuernos Chillones –Off<<**

–Cómo sea.– Bufó Zed con fastidio levantándose.

–Maestro Zed...– Kayn se levantó pero volvió a sentarse al ver una indicación de parte del otro. –Yo sí confío.

Zed caminó hasta la entrada de la cabaña de Furicuernos para chicos y suspiro sentándose en la pequeña escalera que había para subir el cimiento de la estructura.

–¿De dónde salió ese rumor? ¿Sería cosa de Sylas? No... No creo que tenga tanto poder...– Murmuraba distraído en voz baja por lo que no notó que alguien se sentaba a su lado.

–¿Sabes Zed? Yo igual pensé en votar por ti, pero no lo hice porque decidí confiar en ti.– Dijo con voz grave.

Zed volteó a ver a Shen y suspiró. Estaba viendo la luna, él decidió hacer lo mismo.

–En serio, no me interesa, ya pasó.

–Es importa porque estamos en fase de equipos, pero yo sí creo que a pesar de tu mala actitud no eres malo.– Le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros amistosamente.

–Deja de tocarme.– Gruñó mirándole por el rabillo del ojo con desagrado.

–Jaja, vamos a ganar el próximo reto, ¿cuento contigo?– Respondió amablemente.

**> >Shen; Furicuernos Chillones –On<<**

–Zed y yo no hemos tenido un buen comienzo, pero yo creo que hay más debajo de ese caparazón de amargura. Todos los chicos edgies son así, suaves y esponjosos por dentro.

**> >Shen; Furicuernos Chillones –Off<<**

**> >Zed; Furicuernos Chillones –On<<**

–No sé que es esta sensación, pero la odio, mucho...

**> >Zed; Furicuernos Chillones –Off<<**

–... Sí.– Se cruzó de brazos derrotado permitiendo el momento de hermandad.

**Un nuevo día**

**♥Aliplatas Enojones**

El grandioso yate "La Gran barbuda" , atracó en el muelle de la isla dos días después de que se llevara a los Aliplatas.

Lux, Morgana y Kayle bajaron juntas riendo sobre algo. La risa era más de parte de Lux que de las gemelas, pero aún así parecían estar divirtiéndose.

Por otro lado, Garen venía con los brazos en alto estirándose como si estuviera despertando de una siesta. Probablemente estaba dormido en el trayecto de regreso.

Jayce llevaba a Ezreal dormido sobre su espalda. Al parecer Zoe había discutido con Sylas sobre quién debía llevarlo, y aunque Sylas tenía razón en que la chica era muy pequeña para cargar al rubio, Jayce, como amigo del chico, intervino cargándolo él.

Más atrás venían Sylas y Zoe aparentemente serios. La menor estaba bastante preocupada por Ezreal, aunque este solo estaba durmiendo.

–Al menos ya sabemos que no aguanta el alcohol.– Dijo Sylas tratando de romper la tensión.

–Pues sí... Aunque fue divertido...– Dijo sonrojada.

**> >Sylas; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–A Ezreal se le pasaron los tragos anoche y comenzó a bailar canciones de Lady Gaga sobre una mesa sin camisa. Ese rubio tiene suerte de que Jayce sea su amigo y se preocupe de él porque Zoe lo hubiera profanado.– Se cruzó de brazos volteando los ojos.

**> >Sylas; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

**> >Zoe; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Tal vez no fue lo más masculino del mundo pero, oh cielos, eso fue muy sexy.

**> >Zoe; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

Más atrás, de último, bajaba Talon con una bolsa de palomitas de maíz. Venía sonriente comiendo.

**> >Talon; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–El espectáculo de anoche fue muy bueno, gracias Ezreal. Pero las chispas que saltan entre Sylas y Zoe son 10 de 10... Jaja... Sylas cree que no se le nota o qué.

**> >Talon; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

Los Aliplatas se dividieron en sus respectivas cabañas para para relajarse un momento, no acudieron al desayuno habitual del Chef Sion porque habían comido en el yate.

Por otro lado, Draven estaba en tanga bronceandose un poco mientras llegaba la hora indicada para tocar la campana y empezar con el desafío del día.

–¿Draven, puedo hablarte sobre algo?– Preguntó Jayce a su lado a lo que el anfitrión le vio de reojo sin moverse mucho.

–Ya me informaron sobre Ezreal, si vas a hablarme de eso, olvídalo. Tendrán que despertarlo o será peso muerto en su desafío.– Contestó sin interés.

**♥Furicuernos chillones**

El equipo rojo ya sabía que los Aliplatas habían regresado, pero la mayoría se mantuvo en el comedor excepto por Kayn, Zed y Katarina.

La pelirroja visitó la cabaña de los chicos, concretamente esperaba ver a Garen, pero se encontró con Talon.

–Hermanito... ¿Cómo has estado? Qué tal el yate.

–Sé a quién buscas y lo que tratas de hacer, Kata.– Gruñó señalándola. –Deja de distraer a mi equipo.

–No es culpa mía que los hombres amen esto.– Contorneó su figura con la mano. –¿Y tú? ¿Ya conseguiste novio?

Talon saltó inmediatamente y le tapó la boca con su mano.

–¡¡Shhh!! No vuelvas a decir esas cosas, nunca.– Dijo seriamente a lo que la chica se soltó y rió por lo bajo.

**> >Katarina; Furicuernos Chillones –On<<**

–Mi hermanito es gay. Es super gay, pero, también es closetero, es super closetero.

**> >Katarina; Furicuernos Chillones –Off<<**

**> >Talon; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–¿Por qué a mí?

**> >Talon; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

Mientras tanto, Zed convenció a Kayn que dejara de seguirlo un momento y se encontró con Sylas cerca del muelle. Ambos tenían posturas sobradas, en el caso de Sylas, sonriente, altivo, en el caso de Zed serio y misterioso.

–¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?

–He pensado en muchas cosas, pero no tengo una respuesta clara.– Respondió haciéndose un poco el tonto.

Zed ladeó la cabeza y para sorpresa de Sylas sonrió. –Solo quería un trato que beneficiara a los mejores jugadores de cada equipo. Tú y yo obviamente.

–Te diré qué. Has perder a tu equipo para que quedemos parejos 9 contra 9 y confiaré en ti.

Zed entrecerró sus ojos y en ese momento sonó la campana anunciando que el siguiente reto iba a empezar.

**4° Reto Principal – Caballeros y Damiselas**

–Bienvenidos campeones al cuarto desafío de la temporada, con ustedes "caballeros y damiselas".– Anunció Draven con su megáfono y al chasquear los dedos el Chef Sion abrió un cofre sacando yelmos de utilería y telas.

–Necesitaré que los Furicuernos seleccionen 5 personas para asumir el rol de "caballero", en el caso de los Aliplatas solo necesitaré 4.

Los equipos se agruparon y tras discutirlo muy brevemente, los Furicuernos ya lo habían decidido.

A los Aliplatas les tomó algo más de tiempo, no todos estaban conformes pero Sylas los hizo entrar en razón. Asumía que el rol de caballero iba a requerir muchas habilidades físicas.

Caballeros Furicuernos: Shen, Zed, Xayah, Kayn y Jinx.  
Caballeros Aliplatas: Garen, Jayce, Sylas y Kayle.

"Para el desafío de esta semana, la mitad de los campeones serán soltados en un sistemas de túneles subterráneas en el cráter de la montaña más grande de la isla. Los caballeros tendrán que encontrar a las damiselas apoyándose de un dispositivo localizador."

–Espera... Las damiselas somos...– Empezó a decir Talon en tono de queja.

–Así es, todos los que no pasaron al frente como caballeros, jeje.– Rió Draven.

Damiselas Furicuernos: Caitlyn, Katarina, Rakan, Syndra y Viktor.  
Damiselas Aliplatas: Lux, Zoe, Morgana, Talon y Ezreal.

El Chef Sion con ayuda de algunos pasantes de la producción les colocaron a las "damiselas" unos chokers en el cuello con un pequeño dispositivo parpadeante.

"Los caballeros tendrán que traer sanas y salvas a sus damiselas, solo una por caballero, el equipo que complete primero esta tarea ganará y como dato extra, damiselas, tengan cuidado cuando estén solas ahí dentro, jeje."

Los caballeros se colocaban sus yelmos de juguete barato. Las damiselas se colocaron "vestidos" cortos por encima de su ropa habitual y luego el Chef Sion se llevó a ese segundo grupo en dirección a los túneles..

"Una cosa más. Como el equipo azul tiene menos caballeros uno de ustedes, solo uno de ustedes, tendrá el derecho de salvar a dos damisela siendo la excepción de la regla."

–Muy bien... Agrupense aquí caballeros.– Indicó Draven.

A cada grupo le facilitó dos pequeños aparatos del tamaño de un smartphone. Eran los rastreadores.

–Antes de entrar, ¿cuál Aliplata rescatará dos damiselas?

Inmediatamente Sylas se ofreció.

**♥Aliplatas Enojones (Damiselas)**

La producción había llevado al grupo al interior del túnel. La iluminación era muy pobre por algunas antorchas artificiales. El espacio era muy reducido y Talon llevaba a Ezreal apoyado en su hombro. Ya estaba despierto pero su resaca casi ni le dejaba andar.

**> >Talon; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Casualmente Ezreal está indispuesto y su rol es quedarse en coma y esperar que lo vengan a rescatar. Suertudo.

**> >Talon; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

–No te había dicho Zoe, pero te queda muy bien ese vestido.– Alagó Lux sonriente mientras caminaba a su lado.

–Son retazos de tela nada más.– Respondió Zoe con actitud odiosa.

–Yo preferiría decir que estoy usando una toga.– Murmuró Talon.

–Uhm... No hablen tan fuerte...– Se quejó Ezreal.

–Perdón, Ezreal, perdón. Apóyate en mí.– Dijo Zoe abrazando su brazo.

Ezreal no dijo nada pero rechazó completamente aferrándose a Talon a lo que este gruñó. Por su parte, Morgana no dijo nada en ningún momento, ella solo caminaba con el grupo.

"RkkkkkkkkkRkkkkk"

–Oigan... Escucharon eso...– Dijo Lux temerosa.

**♥Furicuernos Chillones (Damiselas)**

–¿No sienten como si Rakan debió ser un caballero en lugar de Jinx por ejemplo?– Se burló Katarina.

–Yo solo puedo rescatar o ser rescatado por Xayah y ella quería ser caballero.– Respondió con la frente en alto.

–Hay cosas muy feas en estos túneles.– Dijo Syndra deteniéndose. Como ella iba al frente todos se detuvieron.

–¿Cómo qué? ¿Arañas mutantes gigantes?– Preguntó Kata burlona.

Viktor y Rakan se acercaron entre ellos encogiéndose con temor por lo que había dicho la pelirroja.

–Ay por favor..– Dijo aún en su tono de burla y caminó delante de Syndra chocando con algo. –¿Huh?

–¡¡Rkkkkk!!

–¡¡Ahhhh!!– Gritaron los cinco.

**♥Aliplatas enojones (Caballeros)**

Luego que Draven los detuvieran un largo rato hablando de los peligros que podía haber dentro de la cueva, sin especificar nunca a qué se refería, el grupo de Sylas entró por un camino distinto al del otro.

Jayce iba monitoreando los localizadores. Kayle por su parte iba agitando un tubo de metal que había tomado del campamento. Garen y Sylas también consideraron llevar algo así pero. ¿Qué podría haber ahí dentro?

–Yo salvaré a mi hermana. ¿De acuerdo?– Dijo Kayle, ella caminaba al frente.

–Lo mismo digo, yo voy por Lux.– Habló Garen.

–Supongo que iré por Ezreal.– Dijo Jayce pensativo.

–Oye Jayce...– Llamó Sylas por lo bajo. –Déjame al rubio a mí, ¿de acuerdo?

**> >Jayce; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Esa fue una petición un tanto extraña, Ezreal es un amigo muy querido para mí y siento que el pobre no ha tenido descanso entre Zoe y la paliza que le han dado los desafíos... Me pone algo alerta que Sylas quiera buscarlo.

**> >Jayce; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

–Supongo que es igual, el objetivo es salvarlos a todos después de todo.– Respondió sin interés alzando una ceja.

–Correcto. Yo rescataré al rubio y a la enana, gracias, Jayce.– Sonrió.

En ese momento comenzó a temblar toda la cueva. Todos se quedaron quietos mirando en todas las direcciones y comenzaron a escuchar gritos diversos.

–¿Qué está pasando?

–Démonos prisa.– Demandó Kayle empezando a correr.

–¡Espera!– Gritó Jayce pero la mujer se había adelantado. –La señal de esta cosa está fallando.– Se quejó agitando el aparato cuando Kayle ya no estaba.

–¿Garen?– Preguntó Sylas girándose. Tampoco estaba.

**♥Furicuernos Chillones (Caballeros)**

Kayn caminaba detrás de Zed y Shen mientras masticaba de forma maleducada una barra energética de avena que robó al Chef Sion de la cocina. Estaba observando a los otros dos y cómo conversaban amenamente.

**> >Kayn; Furicuernos Chillones –On<<**

–Estuve luchando con la idea durante un buen rato, pero si estoy sintiéndome celoso. ¿No se supone que nos burlábamos de Shen?

**> >Kayn; Furicuernos Chillones –Off<<**

Pronto, ellos también empezaron a oír gritos y gruñidos extraños. Kayn se giró preocupado y notó que Xayah y Jinx no estaban con ellos. Corrió hasta chocar con Zed lo que hizo que los tres se detuvieran.

–¿Qué diablos te pasa?– Se quejó el mayor.

–¿Dónde están las chicas?– Preguntó Shen al percatarse.

–¡No sé!

Se oyeron esos gruñidos perturbadores otra vez y los tres se agruparon chocando sus espaldas.

–Debimos traer algún tipo de arma.– Dijo Shen.

–Sí, lástima que dejé mi bazuca bajo mi almohada.– Se burló Kayn.

–No es divertido, Kayn. Deprisa, sigamos el localizador.

**> >Kayn; Furicuernos Chillones –On<<**

–Oh no, estoy perdiendo al maestro Zed, ¿por qué? ¿qué hice mal? Ah... No homo ¿ok? ¡¿Ok?!

**> >Kayn; Furicuernos Chillones –Off<<**

En otra parte, Xayah abrió los ojos aturdida, estaba tirada en el piso retenida por algo pegajoso. –...¿Qué?

–¡Nena! Al fin, ¿te encuentras bien?– Preguntó Rakan. Este estaba pegado a la pared con los brazos extendidos.

–¿Rakan? ¿Qué diablos está pasando?– Dijo sorprendida intentando mirar a su alrededor.

–Entonces yo le dije "oye, no puedes hacer eso, eres un calcetín" pero cara pescado insistió, no sé quién se cree a veces, ¿calcetín con rombos man acaso?– Hablaba Jinx subida en el lomo de una criatura morada extraña.

–Qué diablos...

–¡Oh, Xayah! Ya despertaste, te presento a mi nueva amiga, jeje, es preciosa.– Dijo acariciando el lomo de la bestia.

–No sé a quién tenerle más miedo...– Suspiró Caitlyn cerca de allí. Ella también estaba pegada a la pared.

**♥Aliplatas Enojones (Damiselas)**

Talon, Ezreal y Zoe estaban escondidos detrás de unas piedras. Mientras la bestia morada desconocida escupía una sustancia pegajosa sobre Morgana y Lux y se las llevaba sobre el lomo.

–Este...

–Qué Sylas nos ayude.– Murmuró Ezreal preocupado.

–¿Qué vamos a hacer?– Preguntó al aire Zoe temerosa.

–Supongo que hay que rescatarlas...– Dijo Talon con dudas.

–No somos caballeros, ese no es nuestro trabajo.– Respondió Zoe. –Qué se coman a la rubia.

–¡Hay que salvar a Lux!– Dijo Ezreal en voz alta y entonces unos gruñidos se oyeron cerca de ellos.

**♥Furicuernos Chillones (Caballeros)**

Syndra andaba tranquilamente con una expresión aburrida en su rostro. Se separó de todas las damiselas de su equipo y fue a parar a una zona abierta donde Kayn Shen y Zed estaban pegados juntos al suelo con algo viscoso.

–Ahí están.– Dijo ella parándose a su lado.

–¡Syndra!

**> >Zed; Furicuernos Chillones –On<<**

–Syndra es una mujer muy misteriosa e interesante. Todos están vueltos locos por este reto pero ella está como si nada.

**> >Zed; Furicuernos Chillones –Off<<**

Syndra uso su chaqueta para evitar tocar el material con las manos y logró liberar a los tres chicos.

–¡Buen trabajo Syndra! Kayn llévala fuera de los túneles.– Comandó Shen adelantándose.

–¿Qué? No, yo quiero seguir la búsqueda.– Dijo molesto.

–Haz caso, Kayn.– Gruñó Zed.

**> >Kayn; Furicuernos Chillones –On<<**

–¡Quedé!– Se cruzó de brazos claramente molesto.

**> >Kayn; Furicuernos Chillones –Off<<**

–Estuvo bueno el entrenamiento.– Dijo Zed crujiendo los dedos de su puño.

–Hora de rescatar a nuestros compañeros.– Dijo Shen estirando un poco su cuello.

Kayn dejó de lado su molestia para dar paso a su emoción al verlos. Incluso sus mejillas se enrojecieron.

**♥Aliplatas Enojones (Caballeros)**

Garen avanzó arrastrándose por el suelo. Había despertado en un lugar con una criatura merodeando y había otros campeones por allí atrapados. Él podía moverse porque la saliva de las bestias no le había cubierto por completo.

–Psst... Grandote...– Llamó Katarina, estaba pegada a la pared. –Si le echas tierra te lo podrás quitar fácilmente.

Garen la vio sorprendido y asintió intentando seguir su consejo. Cuando estuvo libre se movió hasta ella y la liberó con el mismo método.

–Gracias, grandote, eres un verdadero caballero. Aunque yo no seré tu damisela hoy.– Le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo dejó allí.

Katarina se movió con cuidado hasta donde estaba Viktor. También pegado pero a una piedra. tenía la espada toda doblada.

**> >Garen; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Será que... ¿Existe? Ah no debo pensar en eso... Pero... ¿Hay alguna posibilidad para nosotros?

**> >Garen; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

Cuando Garen, Katarina y Viktor se reunieron nuevamente, la bestia apareció ante ellos repentinamente y rugió con tal fuerza que prácticamente los derribó.

–¡Haz algo grandote!

–¡N...no puedo!

En ese momento, Zed y Shen aparecieron embistiendo al animal en un perfecto ataque en pinza. Cuando la criatura cayó al suelo ambos se dieron la mano.

–Buena esa.

–Buena esa.

Habían hablado a la vez. Razón por la cual se soltaron.

–Vengan con nosotros.

–Vengan con nosotros.

Lo habían hecho de nuevo. Katarina, Garen y Viktor les miraron sospechosamente.

–Deja de hacer eso.

–Deja de hacer eso.

Ambos se miraron fijamente y gruñeron un poco molestos por la escena ridícula.

"Luego de un incómodo momento, Zed y Shen llevan a cuestas a sus damiselas, Katarina y Viktor, fuera de la cueva. Por su parte, Kayn ya puso a salvo a Syndra. Si los Aliplatas no se apresuran, la victoria para Furicuernos será segura... Oh... ¿Notaron eso? Rimé, jejeje"

**♥Aliplatas Enojones (Caballeros)**

Jayce y Sylas corrían rápidamente por el sistema de túneles sin encontrarse con nadie. Estaban comenzando a desesperarse. De pronto, un temblor causó un derrumbe que les hizo separarse al intentar apartarse.

–¡Mierda! ¡Lo que faltaba!

–Está bien Sylas, tomaré el otro camino, recuerda que debes rescatar a dos, te lo encargo, buscaremos la forma de darle vuelta a esta situación.

**> >Sylas; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–En el fondo me alegra haberme separado de él, si encontraba a Ezreal, podía conversar con él a solas.

**> >Sylas; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

Jayce avanzó por el otro camino a paso rápido tratando de hacer funcionar el aparato. Las cosas se estaban poniendo difíciles. Fue entonces que se topó de frente con Garen y el grupo de Furicuernos.

–¡Garen donde estabas!

–Ayudaba a la señorita.– Señaló a Katarina.

–¿Y a tu hermana Garen? La damisela de tu equipo que tienes que rescatar, ¿recuerdas?– Se quejó mirándole con molestia.

Katarina miró de lejos riendo por lo bajo.

–Vámonos, chicos, ganemos y que su equipo los elimine a los dos.– Se burló Viktor y le sacó la lengua a Jayce cuando este volteó.

Zed y Shen no dijeron nada y obedecieron.

**♥Furicuernos Chillones (Caballeros)**

Jinx aún estaba hablando con el monstruo, le estaba contando sus aventuras en una guerra en la que supuestamente participó bajo el mando de cara pescado. Xayah y Caitlyn le oían completamente hartas, pero Rakan tenía sus ojitos brillosos de la emoción.

**> >Rakan; Furicuernos Chillones –On<<**

–¡Esa es la mejor historia que he oído en mucho!

**> >Rakan; Furicuernos Chillones –Off<<**

–¡Jinx! El desafío, por favor, haz algo.– Llamó Caitlyn a modo de regaño.

–¡Uy! Parece que alguien está amargada el día de hoy.– Respondió la chica de pelo azul.

En ese momento, otra bestia llega y deja a Lux y Morgana pegadas juntas al suelo y se acerca a la otra criatura que tenía a Jinx en su espalda.

–Hola chicas...– Dijo Lux desanimada. –Veo que ustedes también...

–¿Es tu amigo? ¿Cómo se llama? Yo soy Jinx y este es cara pescado.

–Vamos a morir. Definitivamente moriremos.– Murmuró Caitlyn.

Antes de que la bestia pudiera atacar a Jinx, una mujer salió de la nada asestando un golpe certero en la cabeza a uno de esos monstruos y lo derribó.

–¡Kayle!– gritó Lux emocionada.

–Yo me encargo.– Apuntó con el tubo a la otra criatura y esta gruñó.

**> >Kayle; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Tengo grandes dotes para el combate, solo necesito prepararme adecuadamente por un tiempo para ello y toda esa caminata por la cueva fue más que suficiente.

**> >Kayle; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

La bestia intentó atacar con sus garras pero Kayle se defendió con el tubo y antes de que pudiera derribarla, Jinx saltó pateando a Kayle haciéndola caer lejos de su arma.

–¡Oye! ¡No la lastimes, es amigable!

–¿Con que eso quieres?– Se levantó disgustada.

–¡Kayle ya basta, solo sácanos de aquí y vámonos!– Ordenó Morgana frustrada.

–No puedo hacer eso nada más. Tengo que hacer las cosas bien, lo correcto es ayudarlos a ellos, están todos indispuestos mientras su aliada los sabotea.– Explicó molesta señalándolos.

–¿A nosotros qué nos importa? Ese es problema de ellos.– Se quejó Morgana.

**> >Kayle; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Entiendo que Morgana quiera ganar, pero en esta situación de riesgo no puedo dejar a su suerte a los débiles e inocentes.

**> >Kayle; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

**> >Morgana; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–¿Qué habrían hecho en su lugar? Sean honestos. Provoca golpearla, de verdad.

**> >Morgana; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

Xayah, Cait, Lux y Rakan observaron lo que se venía, una batalla entre Kayle, Jinx y la bestia extraña.

Mientras tanto, por detrás de todos, Sylas aparecía ladinamente yendo en dirección a sus compañeras atrapadas.

–Señoritas. Su caballero está aquí.– Sonrió galante y tanto Lux como Morgana se sonrojaron y suspiraron.

**> >Lux; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Es... ¡Es un papucho!

**> >Lux; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

**> >Sylas; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Las traigo muertas. Este juego es muy fácil, cámbienle el nombre y pónganle el mío.

**> >Sylas; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

Con ayuda de unas rocas, Sylas logró apartar la saliva pegajosa lo suficiente como para liberar a sus compañeras y aunque Lux no quería marcharse, Sylas mintió diciendo que muy cerca venían Garen y Jayce.

Para Sylas, Kayle no merecía ser acarreada.

"Mientras Kayle, Jinx y compañía se quedan estancados donde están, Zed y Shen logran rescatar a sus damiselas en apuros mientras Garen y Jayce intentan ponerse al día. ¿Al menos podrá Sylas hacer un par de puntos con Lux y Morgana?"

**♥Aliplatas Enojones (Damiselas)**

La bestia había atrapado a Zoe y Talon. Ezreal estaba desplomado en un rincón muy aturdido. Su cabeza iba a reventar a ese paso, se retorció un poco. estaba hecho un desastre.

**> >Ezreal; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Juro que no volveré a tomar en mi vida...

**> >Ezreal; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

El rubio trató de incorporarse poniéndose a gatas y jadeó adolorido sobándose la cabeza. Su cuerpo pesaba. Se dio una bofetada sutil y respiró hondo.

–Es tu momento, Ezreal, es tu momento, todo depende de ti. Solo piensa qué haría el gran Jarro Plumaluz.

A la distancia, Talon y Zoe, atrapados con la misma sustancia, pegados a la pared, observaban a Ezreal y a criatura tratando de encontrarlo. Por alguna razón no lo ubicaba.

–Nuestras vidas dependen de Ezreal...

–¡Estamos salvados!– Dijo Zoe llena de esperanza.

–Si te refieres a la salvación divina, claro...

Ezreal se levantó con la piernas temblorosas y con un grito de guerra se abalanzó contra la criatura. Para sorpresa de Talon, pudo empujarla bastante, pero, esta respondió golpeándolo y dejándolo inmóvil contra una pared.

–Ugh...

**> >Talon; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–A parte de ser lindo, creo que este rubito no tiene muchos más talentos...

**> >Talon; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

Mientras aquella patética escena se llevaba a cabo, Sylas avanzó por un camino hasta toparse con Jayce y Garen a lo que Lux saltó emocionada a los brazos de su hermano.

–¿Estás bien, hermana?

–Gracias a Sylas, y justo como él dijo, ustedes venían en camino.– Suspiró Lux aliviada.

–Eh... Sí... Justo como dije.– volteó los ojos.

–Garen, llévate a Lux.– Ordenó Jayce. –Creo que sé donde hay tres, ¿vienes Sylas?

–Espera qué hay de Morga...– Se quedó callado al girarse y no verla. –¿Dónde diablos está?

**♥Furicuernos Chillones**

Kayle había derrotado a la bestia y a Jinx. Con facilidad liberó a todos los Furicuernos cautivos. En ese momento, Morgana aparece gritando.

–¡Kayle, ven aquí inmediatamente!

**> >Morgana; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Sylas es un tipo algo... Sospechoso. Me dio mala espina irme con él así que regresé con mi hermana.

**> >Morgana; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

Las gemelas se reunieron sin ningún contacto físico como lo harían otras hermanas en esa esa situación.

Cuando los Furicuernos quedaron solos, todos rodearon a Jinx con malas expresiones.

–Oigan, oigan, oigan, todo tendrá sentido, escúchenme.– Dijo ella de forma divertida y luego alzó el calcetín. –"Sí, escúchenla"

**> >Jinx; Furicuernos Chillones –On<<**

–Mi nueva amiga se llama Rek'Sai, ella era una topa feliz que vivía con su familia en otra isla. Pero, una empresa petrolera derramó deshechos y ella y su familia mutaron. Las trajeron aquí para este tonto desafío, pero a diferencia de su familia ella no es malvada, solo esperábamos el momento oportuno, yo la ayudaba a escapar y ella nos ayudaba a ganar, jeje. ¿Verdad cara pescado?.– Alzó el calcetín. –"Confirmo."– Dijo con una voz diferente.

**> >Jinx; Furicuernos Chillones –Off<<**

Luego de que Jinx consiguiera la atención de sus compañeros, estos acabaron por confiar cuando la bestia se mostró mansa, les dejó a los cuatro subir a su lomo y empezó a correr lejos.

"Garen finalmente logra salir con su damisela, mientras, Jinx y su nueva amiga tienen una impresionante carrera a la salida, mentras Jayce y Sylas logran encontrar al grupo de Talon."

**♥Aliplatas Enojones**

Jayce corrió a liberar a Talon y Zoe de su viscosa prisión mientras Sylas, se quitaba la camisa heroicamente y haciendo uso de su fuerza derrotaba sin mayor problema a la bestia a puño limpio.

Al acercarse al rubio aturdido, adolorido y de cierto modo aniquilado, le miró desde arriba con una encantadora sonrisa mientras le ofrecía la mano.

–Qué... Macizo...– Murmuró mirándole fijamente.

–¿Disculpa?– Alzó una ceja.

–Qué yo... Ay no... Yo no dije eso...– Se puso nervioso. –¡...No homo bro!

Sylas sonrió divertido y agitó la mano. –Párate ya...

–Me... torcí el tobillo...– Dijo avergonzado.

**> >Sylas; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–El colmo...

**> >Sylas; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

"En la recta final, Sylas y Jayce corren tan rápido como pueden con sus damiselas sobre sus espaldas, o en el caso de Ezreal, cargado como princesita por Sylas, jajaja, ¡increible!"

"Sin embargo, más atrás la Rek no sé qué lleva a los Furicuernos a toda marcha, ¿quién ganará?"

Sylas salió de la cueva. Llevaba a Ezreal en brazos y a Zoe trepada sobre sus hombros mientras le jalaba el cabello al tiempo que gruñía molesto. Jayce venía más atrás con Talon a cuestas. Ya solo faltaban Morgana y Kayle pero estas nunca aparecieron. En su lugar, Rek'Sai salió dando un exagerado brinco por encima de todos ante sus miradas anonadadas.

–¡Yujuuuu!

–¡Waaaa!

–¡Nenaaaaa!

–¡Auxiliooooo!

Draven avanzó un poco con el megáfono en la mano y volteó a mirar al Chef Sion a lo que este se encogió de hombros sin saber que decirle.

–...Eh... Supongo que... – Alzó el megáfono frente a su cara. –¡Furicuernos ganan! ¡Otra vez!– Anunció mientras algunos celebraban y los Aliplatas suspiraban decepcionados. –...Y que alguien por favor verifique que esos chicos estén bien...– Murmuró volteando a la zona donde había caído Rek'Sai y compañía.

Luego de todo el desmadre, Kayle venía corriendo con Morgana sobre su espalda y solo fueron recibidas con miradas desaprobatorias.

**> >Aliplatas Enojones – Votaciones<<**

"La urna de eliminación está lista en el confesionario. Cada miembro del equipo perdedor, los Aliplatas Enojones en este caso, deberán seleccionar una tarjeta con el nombre de aquel a quien quieren eliminar y depositarla en la urna. Será expulsado el más votado."

**> >Zoe**

Zoe entró y sin mayor duda tomó la tarjeta que quería.

–Mi voto es automático, ella tiene que irse.

**> >Lux**

Lux dudó entre dos tarjetas y se rascó la mejilla, parecía no poder decidirse.

**> >Morgana**

–Para ser honesta, no estoy particularmente contenta con esto pero es la elección más obvia. Al fin estaré aquí sin ella.– Depositó la tarjeta de Kayle.

**> >Kayle**

Kayle entró y tomó una tarjeta.

–Estoy consciente de todo lo que ocurrió y no me arrepiento de nada. Este es el voto correcto.– Dijo depositando la tarjeta.

**> >Jayce**

Jayce tenía entre sus dedos tres tarjetas.

–Basándome en lo que me contaron Sylas y Lux, y en lo que vi. Uno de ellos debe irse, lo que me preocupa es estar sacando a todos nuestros jugadores fuertes tan pronto.

**> >Sylas**

–Estaba muy interesado en ganar esta, pero estaba más interesado por ver si Zed respondía a mis deseos. Muy mal ahí Zed.– Depositó su tarjeta. -Solo espero que el próximo desafío si me de tiempo a solas con Ezreal sin Zoe...

**> >Garen**

Enseñó la tarjeta de Kayle a la cámara y luego la depositó.

–Adiós.

**> >Talon**

Talon tomó la tarjeta y la depositó con los ojos cerrados.

–Una vez más, no es a ti a quién quisiera sacar, pero mi voto no hará nada en contra de la opinión colectiva.

**> >Ezreal**

El rubio entró cojeando y se apoyó débilmente de la pared. Su tobillo estaba vendados y su cuerpo le dolía, a parte de su resaca aún persistente aunque ya no tanto.

–Cansadito ya de esto...– Gimió y depositó la tarjeta.

**> >Ceremonia de eliminación; Aliplatas Enojones<<**

–Bienvenidos una vez más a la ceremonia de eliminación. ¿Qué les puedo decir Aliplatas? Ya se les extrañaba por aquí, jeje...– Se burló mostrando los pases.

El grupo solo le miro con un semblante poco amigable mientras el Chef Sion le pasaba la hoja con los resultados.

–Bien, por su gran desempeño, los siguiente están a salvo... Sylas, Jayce, Ezreal, Zoe y Talon... Felicidades.– Anunció entregándoles a todos sus pases.

Lux miraba temerosa. Garen respiró hondo, Kayle frunció el ceño y Morgana cerró los ojos.

–Lux... Salvada.– Dijo Draven lanzándole su pase.

Los últimos tres se miraron entre sí.

–Esta noche, ustedes tres están en riesgo. Garen, una vez más, arriesgaste la victoria por un par de pechos de pelirroja.

–¡Yo... !¡No!

–Morgana, retrocediste después de haber sido rescatada lo que le dificultó más las cosas a tu equipo.

Morgana no dijo nada.

–Kayle, eso de andar ayudando al enemigo se ve muy feo....– Draven tomó uno de los pases y se lo extendió a Morgana. –Tú estás salvada gótica.

Garen y Kayle se miraron mutuamente y Draven los señaló con el último pase marca Draven patente pendiente mientras los nervios crecían.

–Esta noche, la persona eliminada es...

–...

–...

–Kayle.– Anunció entregando el pase a l otro. –Garen estás salvado.

Kayle cerró sus ojos aceptando el resultado y se levantó, avanzó un poco para luego girarse a ver su equipo.

–Sabía que esto pasaría y la verdad estoy de acuerdo con esto. Recuerden ser correctos, ser buenas personas, ser honestos y hacer las cosas bien.– Decía a modo de discurso de concurso de belleza y sin más caminó por la senda del perdedor y subió al bote.

Morgana corrió hasta el bote para ver a Kayle partir y esta le sonrió.

–Yo siempre he querido lo mejor para ti, hermana.

–Kayle... Lo siento, en serio me desesperas, pero, sí lamento que tengas que irte.

–No te preocupes. Así debe ser, por eso yo voté por mí. Ahora enorgullécenos, ¿de acuerdo?

Las gemelas se dieron la mano amistosamente y sonrieron.

–Lo haré.

Mientras, en la fogata, Zoe abrazaba a Ezreal como siempre, pero Sylas le habló al oído cuando tuvo oportunidad sin que la chica lo notara.

–Tenemos que hablar, más tarde en el baño antes de dormir.– Indicó rápidamente para luego alejarse.

"Sí, sí, conmovedor, pero es hora de terminar este episodio. ¿Podrán los Aliplatas resistir la presión de ser siempre menos jugadores? ¿Zed logrará superar a Sylas? ¿Rek'Sai será atrapada? Digo... No es por asustar a nadie, pero un topo monstruoso gigante de color morado anda suelto, jeje... Como sea. Descúbralo la próxima vez en..."

"¡Drama...! ¡Total...! ¡Liga de Leyendas!"

...

Roster


	7. Cuarentena Culinaria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debido a un peligro tóxico, los campeones serán confinados temporalmente en una cuarentena. Para aprovechar el tiempo, Draven les pondrá a los campeones y desafío de cocina. La misión es contentar a la jaeza invitada: ¡Qiyana!

"La última vez en Drama Total Liga de Leyendas..."

"Los equipos fueron divididos en dos grupos, el de las damiselas que quedaron atrapadas en un túnel peligroso y los caballeros que tenían que recatarlas."

"Mientras algunos caballeros cayeron como damiselas y algunas damiselas pelearon con más valentía que los caballeros, unos topos mutantes lo descontrolaron todo."

"Al final, algunos Aliplatas jugaron en contra de sus compañeros al ayudar al enemigo y Kayle fue expulsada. Intenso"

"¿Podrán los Aliplatas con la presión? ¿Podrá alguien cuidar de Ezreal? ¿Kayn seguirá celoso de Shen? ¿Zoe averiguará que su rival no es Lux sino un chico? Descúbralo en..."

"¡Drama...! ¡Total...! ¡Liga de Leyendas!"

**Capítulo 6: Cuarentena culinaria**

**♥Aliplatas Enojones – Después de la eliminación de Kayle**

El grupo se acomodó en la fogata contando los votos de la urna de eliminación.

–Dos para Garen... Dos para Morgana... Uno para Lux y cuatro para Kayle.– Anunció los resultados Jayce.

Sylas se encogió de hombros dejándolos discutir sobre quienes habían votado por los nombrados. A él no le interesaba, ya sentía obvio que Zoe votaba por Lux casi siempre y poco más. Para él, aquella conversación era intrascendente.

Los Aliplatas concluyeron aquel momento y empezaron a marcharse poco a poco a sus cabañas.

**> >Lux; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Luego de todos esos desafíos, Morgana Zoe y yo somos las únicas chicas del equipo, creo que es una buena oportunidad para hacernos más cercanas.

**> >Lux; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

**> >Zoe; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–¿Alguien ha tenido ese sueño trivial donde agarran a su archienemiga por el cabello y la arrastran por una colina entera? Me pasa con Lux...

**> >Zoe; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

**> >Morgana; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Detesto este programa y a todos sus participantes...

**> >Morgana; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

Cuando Zoe finalmente dejó de despedirse del rubio y se marchó, Ezreal entró a la cabaña siendo vigilado por Talon que sonreía burlón.

En respuesta, el chico desvió la mirada e hizo una mueca creída un poco infantil, tomo su cepillo de dientes y salió de la cabaña cojeando por su tobillo lastimado.

–Jayce... Tú conoces más a Ezreal, ¿verdad?

–Somos originarios de la misma ciudad. Él fue a mi escuela, yo tuve que hacerle de tutor porque era tan holgazán que reprobaba solo por faltas, pero en realidad si era listo.– Explicó girándose sin pararse de la litera. –¿Por qué?

–Curiosidad... No le ha ido muy bien en los desafíos...A este paso será eliminado...– Respondió vagamente.

–Ni hablar.– Se incorporó levemente. –Yo no dejaré que eliminen a mi amigo, él es mejor de lo que parece, solo no ha podido destacarse.– Le aseguró seriamente.

–Uhm... También le he oído hablar sobre esa...– Miró a Garen acostado y susurró. – Ya sabes, la rubia.

Jayce alzó sus cejas con algo de dudas y luego sonrió. –Eso es un capricho.

–¿No le gusta realmente, entonces, eh?

–No lo sé.– Volvió a acomodarse en su cama. –Quizá sí... Él siempre se encapricha con las chicas porque quiere mostrar que es un partidazo, pero nunca le hacen caso, yo tampoco, lo dejo ser.

Talon se recostó pensativo y cerró los ojos tranquilamente pero Jayce perturbó su paz con una pregunta:

–¿Por qué tanto interés en Ezreal?

–... Curiosidad. Solo quedamos 8, quería conocer más a mis compañeros.

–¿Quieren callarse?– Gruñó Garen entre dormido y despierto.

Mientras ellos intentaban dormir, Ezreal entraba a los baños comunes mirando atento a todos lados. Se supone que vería allí a Sylas pero parecía que el lugar estaba vacío.

–¿Hola?– Llamó dudoso al oír el viento pero al no tener respuesta se acercó al lavabo para empezar a cepillar sus dientes. –Uhm... Quizá se cansó de esperar...– Murmuró recordando todo el tiempo que Zoe le había quitado.

Cepilló sus dientes mirando el espejo en silencio y se agachó para escupir la espuma y enjuagarse la boca. Cuando se irguió estaba Sylas detrás de él.

–¡Bu!

–¡Ah!– Gritó dando un brinco tal que debido a su tobillo torcido dio un paso en falso y casi cae, pero Sylas no lo permitió sujetándolo de un brazo.

–Oye, tranquilo pequeñín, era una broma.– Dijo conteniendo la risa.

El rubio se apoyó del lavabo y se soltó del agarre molesto.

–¡No me hace gracia!

–Hablemos seriamente tú y yo.– Dijo cambiando de tono a uno más sobrio.

–... ¿De qué quieres hablar?

–Hay tantos temas... Las chicas, Zed, los desafíos y... Nosotros.

–¿Nosotros?– Parpadeó un par de veces de forma exagerada.

–Sí.– Se acercó peligrosamente haciendo que el menor doblara un poco la espalda sobre el lavabo. –Nuestra alianza, porque tenemos una alianza hasta donde entiendo, ¿recuerdas?

–Ah... Eso...– Dijo sonrojado rascándose la nuca. –No sé si quiera tener una alianza.

–Las alianzas hacen que personas molestan se vayan a casa. Personas pequeñas, hiperactivas y acosadoras.– Dijo acercándose más.

El rubio miró hacia una esquina evitando el contacto visual. Estaba sintiéndose atrapado. –Eh... Bueno... Eso no suena mal... ¿Podrías respetar mi espacio?

–Además. Zed sabe lo que hiciste.– Le recordó haciéndole tragar grueso. –Zed me abordó y me acusó con delatarte... Si esto se sabe... ¿Podrá tu amigo Jayce confiar en ti? ¿Qué pensará Lux? Quizá Garen te aniquile porque es un moralista doble cara, ya sabes.– Se sobaba el mentón mientras le daba todas esas posibilidades.

–Oye... Oye, yo solo liberé al pajarito porque tú me dijiste que...–Fue interrumpido.

–Y me gusta que me hagas caso, por eso necesito que hables con Jayce y Zoe.– Le dijo picándole el pecho con su dedo índice.

Ezreal miraba hacia abajo la mano de Sylas y se estremeció. –¿Hablar sobre qué?– Preguntó haciendo a un lado la mano del otro con la propia.

–Necesitamos ponerlos de nuestro lado. Antes de sacar a Zoe, ocupamos su ayuda para deshacernos de Garen y Talon. Pero incluso antes de eso, necesitamos prevenirnos de Zed y lograr que su equipo pierda.

–¿Cómo se supone que haremos eso? Ellos siempre acaban ganando...– Dijo desanimado.

–Déjamelo a mí, pero ahora confirma.– Apoyó las manos en el lavabo acercándose tanto al rubio que le dejó acorralado llenándole con su aliento. –¿Cuento contigo?

Ezreal frunció el ceño. Estaba muy confundido sobre lo que hablaba Sylas, y aunque no estaba del todo conforme con su actitud, algo en su interior le hizo permitirle lo que hacía y terminó asintiendo.

**> >Sylas; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Con Ezreal comiendo de la palma de mi mano tal y como me gusta, tendré a Jayce y Zoe en la bolsa. Ahora, solo necesito protegerme de Zed. Para ello pondré a su equipo en contra de él. Si hago que nadie confíe en nadie, al final, esto será un vayan pasando y sacaré a uno por uno de la competencia... "easy".

**> >Sylas; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

**> >Ezreal; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–El gran Ezreal, o sea yo, su servidor, no le tiene miedo a nada.– Hizo una pose llena de ego. –Pero no me pueden negar que Sylas intimida mucho...– Se encogió.

**> >Ezreal; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

Luego de llegar a un acuerdo gracias a la agresiva propuesta de Sylas. Ezreal le puso las manos en el pecho para alejarlo a lo que este accedió tranquilamente.

El rubio quería salir rápidamente de allí para respirar aire 100% libre de Sylas, pero este se ofreció –obligatoriamente– a ayudarle a volver a la cabaña por lo del tobillo.

**Un nuevo día**

**♥Furicuernos Chillones**

Shen despertó algo adormilado debido a ruidos fuertes provenientes del exterior. Al bajarse de la litera, vio que Zed también se levantaba. Ambos se sonrieron casi por inercia.

–¿Qué es eso?

–¡Maestro Zed!– Gritó Kayn desde el otro extremo. Estaba parado mirando por la ventana. –¡Venga a ver!

Viktor despertó en ese momento también y buscó torpemente sus lentes mientras los demás chicos se asomaban a ver qué estaba ocurriendo.

Afuera, una gran burbuja de algún material transparente cubría todas las cabañas y estas a su vez estaban conectadas con los baños y el comedor por pequeños túneles del mismo material.

–Genial. ¿Ahora qué?– Masculló Zed con molestia.

–¿Nos están aislando?– Preguntó Shen al aire sin esperar respuesta.

–¡Qué hacemos, maestro Zed, esto es una locura!

–Yo quería buscarle flores a Xayah hoy, no es justo.– Dijo Rakan arrugando la boca.

–Es un estúpido programa de televisión, Kayn. Probablemente es parte del reto de hoy.– Dijo Zed restándole importancia. Se cruzó de brazos y fue a cambiarse.

Los chicos que seguían mirando por la ventana pudieron ver todo un equipo de hombres protegidos con trajes especiales yendo de un lado a otro.

–Ese es el escuadrón de protección ambiental.– Dijo Viktor.

Mientras ellos seguían sorprendidos de lo que pasaba, la campana sonó por lo cual tuvieron que salir, pero en esta ocasión, por un altoparlante se les informó que tendrían que reunirse en al comedor luego de arreglarse.

**5° Reto Principal – Cuarentena culinaria.**

–Bienvenidos al su quinto desafío, el día de hoy tendremos algo más tranquilo aquí, en la comodidad de la cocina.– Anunció Draven cuando tuvo a los campeones reunidos en el comedor.

–¿Qué diablos está ocurriendo?– Preguntó Zed enojado.

–¡Oh! ¿Lo dices por todos esos buenos hombres en la isla? Jeje, nada, pura rutina.

–¿Estamos aislados por rutina?– Preguntó Jayce alzando una ceja.

–Bueno... Sucede que, el sistema de túneles donde se desarrolló el último desafío era algo así como un vertedero de deshechos y radiación, de hecho, esos topos eran mutaciones. En fin, trivialidades...

Los campeones le miraban con la boca abierta esperando que todo fuera un chiste.

–Tranquilos, el nivel de riesgo no es tan alto, pero ese lugar estaba cerrado y cuando lo abrimos y los expusimos a ese ambiente pues ya saben...– Se acomodaba la corbata con despreocupación.

–Tienes que estar de broma.– Dijo Garen a la defensiva.

–En fin, dejen que ellos hagan su trabajo, capturen a las criaturas y fumiguen todo. Por ahora concentrémonos en el desafío.

–¡Rek'Sai, no!– Gritó Jinx.

"Para el desafío de esta semana, teníamos preparada una divertida carrera de obstáculos, pero ya que estamos en cuarentena obligatoria temporal, tendremos un desafío gourmet de alto nivel."

"Los equipos tendrán que designar a un chef en jefe y servir una comida de tres platillos y un postre para los jueces de honor. Cada platillo será puntuado en base a su sabor y presentación."

"El equipo con más puntos ganará la inmunidad y... Bueno ya que estamos en esta cuarentena forzada no les puedo dar el premio original así que tendrán que conformarse con una ración de plátanos y unos stickers de Pokémon."

–Quedé...– Dijo Kayn haciendo movimientos de negación mientras veía a Draven.

"Podrán tomar todo lo que necesiten de la despensa secreta del Chef Sion, pero tienen 25 minutos para planear su menú y tomar todos los ingredientes porque no podrán volver allí. ¡Jamás!"

**♥Aliplatas Enojones**

Morgana caminó hasta la despensa y vio como todos sus compañeros tomaban cosas sin mayor coherencia.

–Oigan. ¿No deberíamos establecer primero un menú, o una temática?– Dijo Morgana dejando a todos pensativos.

–¿Qué propone usted, señorita?– Dijo Sylas de forma encantadora.

–Bueno... Estaba pensando en un menú inspirado un poco en productos del mar.– Dijo ella dudando un poco.

–¿Chef en jefa? ¿Quién me apoya?– Preguntó Jayce sonriente.

Todos aceptaron.

**> >Morgana; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–La cocina es uno de mis talentos más destacables. Aunque si esperaba que hubiesen retos relacionados con comer cosas, nunca pensé que podría cocinar. Es mi momento.

**> >Morgana; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

**> >Ezreal; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Aunque esperaba poder destacarme en un nuevo reto de acción, no voy a hacer mucho con mi pie lastimado, así que me alegra que al fin tengamos un desafío donde nada podrá herirme.– Decía sonriente.

**> >Ezreal; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

–Muy bien, chicos, necesitaremos harina, el arroz claro, que alguien lleve los mariscos. Jayce, por favor esa caja con vegetales. Rápido queda poco tiempo. Garen, Talon, ayuden a Ezreal y Zoe con las verduras... Gracias.– Ordenaba organizadamente Morgana.

**♥Furicuernos Chillones**

El grupo se reunió en el almacén y fue Caitlyn quien pasó al frente para encararlos.

–Muy bien, ¿quién tiene experiencia en la cocina?

Nadie dijo nada.

–Okaaay... Lo preguntaré así; ¿quién ha cocinado antes en su vida?

–Yo sé hacer huevos fritos.– Dijo Kayn sonriendo.

–Nosotros solo comemos verduras y vegetales hervidos con piezas específicas de proteína.– Dijo Xayah.

Todos empezaron a hablar de lo que sabía hacer, nada realmente destacable o que sirviera para presentar en el reto.

**> >Xayah y Rakan; Furicuernos Chillones –On<<**

–Generalmente comemos sin grasas, azúcares, aditivos, carbohidratos, lácteos, aderezos y demás cosas... Cada cierto tiempo, ordeno comida para mi amorcito y yo, pero es solo para sorprenderla en nuestros tres días libres de restricciones.– Decía Rakan orgulloso.

–Me gusta cuando pides comida italiana, amor. A veces paso todo el mes esperando esas harinas y quesos.

–Tus deseos son órdenes.– La abrazó.

**> >Xayah y Rakan; Furicuernos Chillones –Off<<**

Al final, Syndra fue designada como chef en jefa por el grupo cuando ésta dio una propuesta sencilla y factible, ir por un sencillo menú italiano.

–Muy bien. Necesitaremos tomates, harina, mucho queso, no olviden las setas.– Decía Syndra tachando cosas de una libreta a medida que su equipo iba transportando los ingredientes.

**> >Syndra; Furicuernos Chillones –On<<**

–He coordinado fiestas infantiles en el pasado, no es un gran referente porque a los niños no les pones nunca grandes comidas, pero supongo que soy la más capacitada de algún modo para esto.

**> >Syndra; Furicuernos Chillones –Off<<**

"Mientras los equipos se preparan en sus respectivas áreas de la cocina, las dos chef en jefa presentan sus cartillas de menú para la comida de hoy."

"Por parte de Furicuernos Chillones, disfrutaremos de un menú italiano con una espectacular lasagna tradicional, mientras que, los Aliplatas Enojones presentarán un menú en base a mariscos teniendo como protagonista una paella. ¡Qué ambiciosos! ¿Quién ganará esta batalla de sabor?"

**♥Aliplatas Enojones**

Jayce estaba lavando los trozos de cangrejo mientras el aceite hervía y Garen preparaba la mezcla en la cual los ibana rebozar.

–Oye, Jayce... Escuché que tú y el rubio son muy amigos. Me gustaría saber algo.

–¿Ah? Uhm... ¿Qué será?

–¿Qué se trae con mi hermana?– Preguntó directamente mientras mezclaba la harina con los ingredientes.

–Otro...– Se quejó en voz baja mientras escurría el cangrejo.

–No quiero que Lux se involucre con personas inadecuadas, quiero cuidarla.– Explicó suspirando al final.

–Ezreal es... Mira no lo sé, ¿vale? Somos personas jóvenes encerradas en una isla con poco contacto humano, quizá a Ezreal le llama la atención, pero, ¿realmente han podido hablar? Yo con suerte he tenido tiempo de conversar con alguien.

–Mi hermana tiene mal gusto para los hombres. Siempre sale con patanes y ya estoy predispuesto a que los que se acercan son así.– Explicó dejando la mezcla sobre la mesa.

Jayce le miró con una mueca y comenzó a sumergir la carne de cangrejo en el preparado.

–¿Qué edad tiene? Déjala fallar... No creo que sea necesario que intervengas a menos que sea realmente necesario o que te lo pida... Si la "cuidas" así, será peor. Además, Ezreal solo intenta buscar compañía femenina porque en casa siempre le molestan con que es soltero.

**> >Jayce; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Nunca había considerado esto hasta que entre a esta competencia pero... ¿Y si los rumores de que a Ez se le quema el arroz son reales? Me ofendería... Quiero decir, soy su mayor referente del colectivo, ¿por qué no me lo diría? Uhmm... No, no. No creo que sea eso...

**> >Jayce; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

–¿Qué opinas de Sylas?– Preguntó Garen sacando a Jayce de sus pensamientos. –Es un poco muy coqueto para mi gusto y temo que quiera jugar con las chicas.

Jayce volteó a verlo con una expresión confusa. No lo había pensado pero parecía una apreciación bastante oportuna. –¿Estás seguro de eso?

**> >Garen; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Ya sé que me he distraído un poco con Katarina, pero estoy enfocado en ganar y trabajar en equipo. Me preocupa que personas como Sylas no estén en esa misma sintonía.

**> >Garen; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

Mientras tanto, Lux sacaba el atún del agua hervida a la vez que Zoe cortaba los demás ingredientes de la ensalada.

–Gracias por hacer equipo conmigo, Zoe. Es buen momento para hacernos más cercanas no crees.– Dijo alegremente.

–Yo quería hacer equipo con Ezreal...– Dijo melancólica viendo a lo lejos como el rubio pisaba galletas con un rodillo.

–Te gusta mucho, ¿no?

–Solo míralo... Pero... Sylas me dijo que lo estaba sofocando y yo ya estoy sintiendo que él quiere alejarse pero no sé cómo revertir eso a parte de mostrarle todos mis sentimientos.

Lux se acercó a ella y vio al rubio conversando con Talon, su compañero al momento de hacer el postre. –¿Sabes?

–¿Huh?

–Quizá le gusten la chicas más maduras, los de su clase suelen ser así, pero no tienes que crecer, solo tienes que modificar tu imagen y yo te puedo ayudar.– Le dijo sonriente.

Zoe solo la observó con un ligero destello en su mirada.

**> >Lux; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–No he empezado muy bien mi relación con Zoe y quiero arreglarlo. Ezreal me parece muy lindo pero es un pequeño "twink" encantador de esos que "ukean" en mi web de fanfics favorita... A mi me gustan los hombres más masculinos como... Jeje Sylas...– Se aclaró la garganta sonrojada. –Ejem... Mi punto es que Ezreal no me interesa y quiero ayudar a Zoe para que podamos ser amigas.– Se cruzó de brazos. –Yo siempre me hago amiga de todos.

**> >Lux; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

Las chicas empezaron a hablar de maquillaje, ropa y demás cosas propuestas por Lux. Mientras, por su parte, Ezreal le contaba a Talon una heroica anécdota de cómo salvó a una muchacha de unos castores gruñones en una de sus expediciones.

–¿Y cómo sabes que eran gruñones?– Preguntó mientras exprimía limones en un bowl.

–Pues... Gruñían mucho, ¿sabes?– Aseguró mientras mezclaba las galletas trituradas con mantequilla.

–¡Jaja, por favor!– Se permitió reír un poco.

Talon rara vez había mostrado expresiones o sentimientos distintos a seriedad, fastidio o molestia por lo que era raro que riera así.

**> >Talon; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Jamás pensé decir esto, pero este rubio tonto es bastante divertido.

**> >Talon; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

–Oye Ezreal... Ya que este es un desafío más tranquilo, estamos encerrados y pudimos asaltar la alacena del Chef Sion ¿te importaría almorzar conmigo?– Preguntó repentinamente.

El Rubio volteó a verlo sin entender la propuesta y cuando iba a responder Talon encendió la batidora y comenzó a batir; luego de unos segundos, la apagó.

–Perdón, ¿qué decías?

–Decía que...– Sus palabras fueron suprimidas por el ruido de la batidora.

–Lo siento, ¿qué?– Preguntó parando de batir.

El rubio frunció el ceño y empezó a hablar: –Decía que...– Otra vez el ruido lo cortó.

–Muy bien.– Paró la batidora. –Te veré en una hora en la cabaña entonces, para que no haya mujeres molestas, gracias por aceptar.– Dijo tranquilamente y se marchó en busca de Morgana.

–¡Oye! ¡Yo no...!

**> >Ezreal; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Talon es un... Tipo raro, no sé qué pensar.– Miraba hacia arriba pensativo. –Pero un almuerzo sin mujeres es lo mismo que un almuerzo sin Zoe...– Se encogió de hombros.

**> >Ezreal; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

Morgana revisó la mezcla de Talon y tras darle el visto bueno fue en dirección a la freidora para verificar que Jayce y Garen no habían quemado nada. Después revisó la ensalada y asintió.

–El arroz se está haciendo, ya limpié todos los ingredientes, ¿ahora qué?– Preguntó Sylas a su lado.

–Voy a añadirlos. Todo está saliendo bien, podemos ganar.– Dijo Morgana tachando cosas en su libreta.

–Excelente, me tomaré un descanso, quisiera ir a refrescarme un poco.

Morgana solo le concedió la petición mientras añadía cosas al arroz. Sylas dejó el área de cocina de Aliplatas y se paró cerca del área de Furicuernos.

**> >Sylas; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Todo parece indicar que vamos a ganar, pero, por el bien de los ratings, voy a echarle un poco de picante a esta competencia.– Dijo riendo.

**> >Sylas; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

**♥Furcuernos Chillones**

Xayah movía el contenido de una olla de forma constante mientras Rakan cortaba unas espinacas cerca de ella y le cantaba una canción del grupo KDA.

–Has mejorado tus notas agudas, amor.– Alabó Xayah.

Sylas se acercó sigilosamente y se apoyó en el mesón mientras observaba a Xayah trabajar de perfil.

–¿Qué se te perdió?– Preguntó Xayah de mala gana al verle.

–Quería hablarte de algo. Verás, soy algo competitivo pero me gusta el juego limpio y justo, por eso no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras Zed, Kayn Shen y Syndra conspiran.– Le dijo tomando una cuchara y jugando con ella entre sus dedos.

–¿Qué?

Rakan dejó de hacer lo de la espinaca y se acercó con mala cara.

–¿Qué ocurre aquí?

–Escuchen, no quiero causar problemas. Solo quiero que se cuiden, ustedes dos son una pareja muy sólida y un peligro para todos nosotros, por eso Zed y compañía quieren destruirlos.– Les explicó dejando la cuchara en su lugar.

**> >Xayah y Rakan; Furicuernos Chillones –On<<**

–Cuando vino con nosotros a decirnos esas cosas, no me las podía creer, era una locura.– Exclamó Rakan.

–Pero Zed nos saboteó con lo de Quinn... Mucho para pensar.– Decía Xayah intentando analizar.

**> >Xayah y Rakan; Furicuernos Chillones –Off<<**

–Zed vino a mí, me ofreció un trato para que saquemos jugadores de nuestro equipo y me dijo que iba a perder apropósito para sacar jugadores fuertes como Quinn, quizá Caitlyn y obviamente ustedes.– Les contaba la verdad a medias.

–¡Ese patán!– Rakan golpeó la mesa y se movió pero Xayah le jaló del tirante de su short para que se quedara quieto.

–¿Por qué confiaría en ti? Todo eso parece cuento chino.– Dijo Xayah con seriedad.

–Solo cumplo con mi deber de informar, tú misma puedes darte cuenta de lo fuerte que es el grupo de Zed. Será mejor que hagan algo o no podré enfrentarme a ustedes limpiamente cuando acabe la fase de equipos.– Se encogió de hombros ante la mirada severa de la pelirroja.

Xayah volteó su mirada al grupo de Zed. Él Kayn y Shen estaban rellenando canelones dulces mientras Syndra supervisaba.

–¿Nena?

–¿Ves? Ahora mira allá.– Señaló a Caitlyn y Jinx que estaban batallando para armar las capas de la lasagna. –O por allá...– Señaló a Viktor y Katarina que estaban teniendo dificultades para cortar queso.

–¡¿Nena?!– Insistió ansioso.

Sylas se encogió de hombros nuevamente y aprovechando la distracción dejó caer un montón de sal en la crema que estaba haciendo Xayah.

–Gracias por tu aporte, pero será mejor que te ocupes de tus asuntos.– Dijo finalmente Xayah volteando a ver a Sylas que lucía sospechosamente inocente.

–Está bien, pero no digan que no se los advertí.– Sonrió para luego marcharse.

Xayah soltó a Rakan y suspiró volviendo a su crema y la continuó moviendo, sino iba a quemarse.

–¿Qué hacemos?

–No sé si creerle.– Respondió ella. –Pero si algo pasa, Zed tiene que irse por si acaso, no sería la primera vez que se habla mal de él.

Minutos después de esa conversación, Syndra pasó por el lugar de Xayah y Rakan notando que la crema de espinacas tenía buena consistencia, solo faltaban las espinacas.

Xayah mantuvo una tensión rara con Syndra. Rakan estaba expectante, tenía la preocupación en toda la cara.

"Mientras los alimentos terminan de cocerse, los campeones tendrán un pequeño descanso."

**♥Aliplatas Enojones**

Sylas volvió a su cocina y se sentó junto a Garen y Jayce quienes comían un sandwich cada uno.

–¿Dónde estabas?– Preguntó Jayce con la boca llena.

–Fui al baño.– Mintió. –También buscaba a Ezreal, ¿dónde está?– Preguntó al notar que el rubio no andaba en la cocina.

–¿Por qué siempre andas al pendiente de lo que hace?– Inquirió Jayce alzando una ceja.

Sylas dudo un par de segundos pero respondió: –... Me preocupa su salud. Siempre sale lastimado.–

Jayce giró el rostro poco convencido.

–¿Y mi hermana, te interesa ella?– Preguntó repentinamente Garen.

Sylas hizo una mueca de rechazo y luego suspiró.

–Tu hermana es bonita, Garen. Las rubias son las mejores, pequeñitas y adorables...

Garen comenzaba a enojarse, mientras que, Jayce miraba por el rabillo del ojo con la intuición gritándole que algo raro había en ese diálogo.

–Pero ella no es para mí. En especial ahora que vine a ganar 100mil grandes.

–Más vale...– Respondió Garen al final.

–Ya que preguntas cosas así, ¿qué harías si eliminan a Katarina?

–¡¿Eh?! A qué viene eso.– Dijo molesto.

–Oí por ahí que los tórtolos Xayah y Rakan conspiraban contra su propio equipo y que el primer objetivo era Katarina, pero sinceramente no me importa. Solo tengo ojos para mi equipo.– Soltó como si sus palabras fueran irrelevantes. –Buscaré a Ezreal, nos vemos.

**> >Jayce; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–¿Han tenido ese sentimiento de que algo sospechoso ocurre y ustedes pueden hacer algo pero la solución está fuera de alcance por falta de conocimiento?– Decía acercándose a la cámara ligeramente angustiado. –Así me siento.

**> >Jayce; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

En otra parte, Ezreal entró a la cabaña de los chicos y pudo ver una mesita con dos sillas. Había un bowl grande con pasta, platos, vasos, una jarra y pan.

El rubio parpadeó sorprendido, no esperaba algo así. Movió la vista y pudo ver a Talon en su litera leyendo una revista. No llevaba la sudadera por lo que se podía apreciar su camiseta roja sin mangas que iba a juego con sus shorts.

–Ahí estás, pensé que me dejarías plantado.– Dijo cerrando la revisa y saltando de la cama. –Toma asiento, por favor.– Pidió acercándose a la mesa.

–Uhm... De acuerdo, gracias.– Sonrió confiado y se sentó mirando la comida.

Talon tiró la revisa por ahí cerca. Se podía ver en la portada un chico sin camisa. El rubio pudo notarlo pero fingió demencia.

–¿Esto lo preparaste tú?– Preguntó Ezreal tratando de hacer conversación.

–Lo hice con ayuda de Jayce. Él y Garen estaban preparando sandwich para todos pero yo le dije que quería hacer algo más sabroso.– Explicaba mientras servía la pasta en ambos platos.

Ezreal vio emocionado que se trataba de pasta con salsa alfredo, de sus favoritas.

–Gracias.– Dijo en voz baja sin despegar los ojos de su porción.

–De nada. La verdad es que quería agradecerte, ¿sabes?– Le sirvió algo del jugo que había preparado para el desafío.

–¿Agradecerme?– Tomó los cubierto y empezó a tantear la comida.

–Sí. En los túneles, fuiste muy valiente, la verdad no te he tomado en serio en todo lo que va de competencia, pero ver como te arriesgaste por Zoe y yo... Eso vale mucho.– Le dedicó una sonrisa antes de dar el primer bocado.

Ezreal le miró sorprendido y luego sonrió cálidamente. Solá ser muy orgulloso y engreído pero él gesto de Talon le había confortado el alma. La gente no solía apreciar sus habilidades.

–Gracias, Talon. No sé qué decir, no esperaba esto.– Dijo apenado.

–¿Por qué no me cuentas de la vez que te perdiste en una tundra con unos nativos? Lo mencionaste pero dijiste que era una historia larga para después.– Propuso tomando de su jugo.

–¡Claro! ¡Esa es una Historia! ¡Ay, ni te imaginas! ¡Esa esa una gran historia! Verás...– Comenzó bastante emocionado.

**> >Talon; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Estuve observando mucho a Ezreal últimamente y creo que... Me agrada mucho.

**> >Talon; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

**> >Ezreal; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Finalmente alguien que valora mis historias y mi esfuerzo, ni siquiera Jayce me había dado tanto interés. ¡Estoy feliz!

**> >Ezreal; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

Mientras ellos comían y conversaban sobre las aventuras de Ezreal, Lux estaba a solas con Zoe en la cabaña de las chicas probándose juntas un montón de faldas y vestidos distintos.

–Trajiste muchas cosas rubia. ¿Cómo metiste todo esto en tus maletas?

–Jeje, secretos de una cosplayer.– Dijo riendo y tomó una falda verde. –¡Esta! Te va a sentar muy bien con el tono de tu cabello, y con esta blusa de acá, ya te vi, vas a verte hermosa.

–Sabes, tus intenciones parecen buenas, pero soy algo baja, esas cosas no me quedarán bien.– Dijo Zoe con un puchero.

–Zoe, Zoe, Zoe. Soy campeona de cosplay, ¿recuerdas?– Sacó un kit de costura. –Yo me encargo de esto.

**> >Zoe; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Lux aún no me simpatiza del todo... Pero aprovecharé esto.

**> >Zoe; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

**♥Furicuernos Chillones**

Xayah y Rakan habían pasado por la estación de Katarina y Viktor advirtiendoles que Zed no era de fiar y ahora la pelirroja estaba delante de Garen mientras este le comentaba lo que Sylas había escuchado.

–Me caes muy bien... Ten cuidado.– Dijo Garen tímidamente.

Katarina se acercó y le acarició la mejilla. –Gracias, grandote, me sorprendes...

**> >Katarina; Furicuernos Chillones –On<<**

–Garen no me ha dado motivos reales para desconfiar de él a parte de lo que ocurrió con el paquete en la carrera de relevos, pero él ni sabía, todo fue cosa de Jayce...– Se quedó en silencio unos segundos. –Casualmente Xayah vino y nos habló sobre Zed... ¿En quién se puede confiar?

**> >Katarina; Furicuernos Chillones –Off<<**

Draven entró a la cocina con su megáfono habitual, inhaló fuerte y habló: –En 10 minutos los jueces se sentarán en la mesa para la degustación.– Anunció y se retiró. Haría el mismo anuncio en la cocina del otro equipo.

–Debo reunirme con mi grupo.– Dijo Garen saliendo rápidamente de allí.

Katarina se reunió con Cait, Jinx y Viktor los cuales lucían algo serios, bueno Jinx no.

–¿Qué te dijo?– Preguntó Cait.

–Xayah y Rakan quieren sabotear al equipo.– Respondió Katarina.

–Chicas, pensemos esto bien. ¿Podemos fiarnos de Garen? Él es del otro equipo...– Advirtió Viktor.

–Él se ha portado muy bien.– Defendió Katarina.

–También hay que pensar que Xayah pareciera tener una campaña contra Zed, lo cual es extraño.– Añadió Cait.

–¿Que no Zed liberó al turpial?– Preguntó Jinx.

–Eso no lo sabemos con seguridad.– Objetó Viktor.

–Hora de que nosotros hagamos una alianza.– Propuso Katarina.

**> >Viktor; Furicuernos Chillones –On<<**

–Estoy un poco confundido ahora mismo. Somos 3 grupos distintos en un mismo equipo. Pero Zed ya estaba en la mira desde antes...

**> >Viktor; Furicuernos Chillones –Off<<**

–Hagamos caso a Xayah.– Dijo Viktor.

–¿Qué? Pero Zed no es muy de fiar...– Objetó Caitlyn.

–Yo le creo a Garen.– Respondió Katarina.

–Cara Pescado también.– Añadió Jinx.

–Yo también creo que Garen tiene razón, pero si Zed realmente está en un grupo de 4, no haremos nada sacando a Xayah o Rakan para luego quedar en una postura complicada.– Explicó Viktor acomodando sus lentes.

–¿Qué quieres decir?– Preguntó la pelirroja dudosa.

–Hay que cortar por lo sano. Si perdemos y sacamos a Zed, Syndra Kayn y Shen quedaran vulnerables y ya que Xayah y Rakan solo son dos, en caso de futuras derrotas nosotros 4 seguiremos en el juego pase lo que pase.– Explicó seriamente.

–¡Fusión segura!

**> >Caitlyn; Furicuernos Chillones –On<<**

–Este tipo es super inteligente, Jayce mira de lejos. Con razón se lo quiere comer, jaja...

**> >Caitlyn; Furicuernos Chillones –Off<<**

Ajenos a todo lo que pasaba, Zed y Shen terminaron de preparar los canelones y los metieron en una nevera mientras llegaba el momento de la presentación.

–Kayn.– Llamó Zed en tono amigable. –Necesitaré que te ocupes de esto en el desafío, Shen y yo tenemos algo que resolver.

–¿Eh? Pero Maestro Zed... Uhm ¿No prefiere mi ayuda o algo?– Preguntó mirando un poco mal a Shen.

Zed se acercó a Kayn y lo apartó un poco para hablar en voz baja.

–Hazme caso, Kayn. Te recompensaré, así que sé bueno, ¿si?

Kayn apretó los labios y asintió. Estaba inconformemente conforme.

**♥Aliplatas Enojones**

Sylas buscó a Ezreal por donde pudo sin éxito hasta que resolvió ir a la cabaña. Cuando puso la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta escuchó risas sospechosas así que antes de entrar se asomó por la ventana viendo algo impensable.

Talon y Ezreal estaban sentados en la cama comiendo lo que parecía ser algún tipo de pan dulce. Ambos estaba resolviendo unos acertijos jocosos de doble sentido en la revista de Talon.

–Oh no lo hicieron...– Murmuró viendo los restos de lo que fue un almuerzo divertido.

Sylas frunció el ceño enojado y entro azotando la puerta lo que sorprendió a los chicos.

–¡Sylas!– Llamó Ezreal.

–Qué mal carácter, pobre puerta.– Dijo Talon cínicamente.

–Es hora de ir a presentar los platillos al jurado.– Anunció Sylas caminando a paso tosco hasta donde estaban los chicos y sujetó bruscamente al rubio por el brazo levantándolo.

–¡Oye, oye, oye! ¡Cuidado, el tobillo!– Se quejó Ezreal brincando desesperado en su pie sano.

–Vamos.– Ordenó arrastrándolo mientras se quejaba.

–¡Oye! ¡Suéltalo, no puedes hacer eso, vas a lastimar más su tobillo, animal!– Le gritó Talon saltando de la cama pero Sylas le ignoró llevándose a Ezreal.

**> >Sylas; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Talon tiene que irse. Oh, Talon va a irse. He dicho.

**> >Sylas; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

**> >Talon; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Ya me estoy cansando de ese idiota, tengo que expulsarlo de algún modo.

**> >Talon; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

–¡Sylas!– Se quejaba Ezreal tratando de soltarse sin éxito.

**Comida de 4 tiempos – Furicuernos Chillones**

Syndra salió ante el jurado susper exclusivo que constaba de Draven, el Chef Sion y una celebridad invitada, Qiyana.

–Para empezar, una bandeja de tiras de queso y carnes frías.– Anunció a lo que Viktor y Katarina salieron con lo mencionado.

Draven probó el queso y la carne. –Uhm, está bueno.

–Las tiras son algo gruesas.– Objetó Sion.

–Odio la carne.– Qiyana hizo a un lado la tira. –Y el queso me da acidez.

Katarina y Viktor se miraron entre sí dudosos al ser puntuados. 4.5

–Ahora, la entrada, una crema de espinacas y setas preparada con mucho amor por nuestros amantes.– Presentó Syndra.

Rakan llegó con la crema y Xayah la sirvió.

Tan pronto como lo probaron los jueces lo escupieron empezando a toser.

–¡Dios mío esto está tan salado que se me desintegró la lengua!– Se quejó Draven.

–Horrible. Vomitemos.– Dijo Sion.

–¡Qué asco!

Syndra miró alarmada a sus compañeros. –¿Acaso no lo probaron antes?

–Tú tampoco, "chef en jefa."– Se quejó Xayah.

Syndra ordenó a Rakan retirar la crema que había sido puntuada con un 0.1.

–El platillo principal es una lasagna tradicional.– Anunció tratando de parecer calmada.

Caitlyn y Jinx llegaron con la bandeja y Syndra empezó a cortar los trozos para servirlos.

–Supongo que toda la sal se les fue en la crema...– Dijo Draven masticando.

–Le falta sabor.– Comentó Sion.

–La pasta me hace engordar y odio la carne.

5.6

Para finalizar, Syndra presentó el postre, unos canelones rellenos de crema pastelera.

Kayn salió con la bandeja y sirvió a cada juez su porción.

–¿Dónde están Zed y Shen?– Preguntó Syndra a lo que Kayn con molestia se encogió de hombros.

–Bueno esto sabe muy bien.– Alagó Zed

–Al fin algo no tan terrible.– Asintió Sion.

–Mucha azúcar para mi sangre.

Kayn suspiró aliviado al recibir su puntuación. 7.4

–Bueno, su puntuación final es de 17.6 sobre 40. Los Aliplatas tendrán que superarlos para ganar y la verdad no parece muy difícil. Chef Morgana por favor.

**Comida de 4 tiempos – Aliplatas Enojones**

Morgana salió ante el jurado seguida de Jayce y Garen. La joven hizo una reverencia y empezó a presentar su menú mientras Jayce y Garen servían las croquetas.

–Para el aperitivo les traemos unas croquetas de cangrejo acompañada con una salsa roja.

–Vaya, qué buena salsa.– Draven bañaba sus croquetas casi enteras en la salsa.

–No está mal, pero sin la salsa no tienen chiste.– Criticó Sion.

–Mucho carbohidrato.

Garen frunció el ceño sintiendo su esfuerzo menospreciado pero Jayce sonrió conforme con la puntuación. 6.7

–Para la entrada, las chicas prepararon una ensalada de atún completa.

Lux y Zoe salieron con la mentada ensalada y sirvieron a los jueces. Era de consistencia densa, pero lucía bastante bien y llena de color.

–Rica, pero algo compleja para una entrada.– Decía masticando con dificultad.

–Parece plato principal.– Se quejó SIon.

–La mayonesa es el aderezo más horrible.– La hizo a un lado.

Zoe se cruzó de brazos molesta. Lux por su lado no hizo nada. 5.3

–El platillo principal, para continuar con la temática del mar, es una paella bien resuelta.– Dijo mientras Sylas la servía.

–Esto luce ganador.– Lo probó entusiasmado. –Oh sí, gran sabor, a Draven le encanta.

–Primera cosa decente de la noche.– Comió más.

–Odio el arroz.– lo rechazó.

8.6

–Y finalmente, para descansar de tanto producto del mar, el postre es un pie de limón.– Anunció mientras Ezreal la traía.

El rubio iba a cortarla, pero, Talon le tomó suavemente las manos y le quitó el cuchillo amablemente ofreciéndose.

De pronto, Sylas intervino tomándole las manos a ambos y les arrebató el cuchillo.

–¿Qué haces?

–No lo toques. Yo me encargo.– Gruñó Sylas.

–¡Sylas!– Se quejó Ezreal.

–Oigan...– Llamó Morgana pero en breve, tras forcejear un poco entre todos, Ezreal cayó de frente contra el pie quedando con la cara embarrada y el cuchillo se clavó en la mesa muy cerca de su mano, pero, solo por un par de centímetros, nada le pasó..

Draven y Sion pasaron el dedo por la cara del rubio y probaron la crema del pie.

–Pues no está mal.

–Aunque la presentación está muy mal.

–Qué asco me das.– Le dijo Qiyana a Ezreal.

3.2

–¡Ya estuvo, yo la mato!– Gritó Zoe a punto de lanzarse pero Lux y Jayce la retuvieron.

–Y con una puntuación de 23.8 sobre 40, los Aliplatas ganan a pesar del desastre, tienen suerte, ahora por favor salgan de mi vista antes de que cambie de opinión.– Anunció con su habitual energía de anfitrión. –Disculpa lo malo, Qiyana.

–Meh...

Sylas se acercó al rubio y se quitó la camisa para limpiarle la cara con ella a pesar de que había muchas servilletas a un costado.

Talon les miraba con un poco de asco.

Atrás, en la cocina, Shen y Zed salían del congelador, el primero tenía su coleta suelta y el segundo estaba sofocado.

–Esto no pasó...

–Sí pasó...–

–¡Calla!

**> >Furicuernos Chillones – Votaciones<<**

"La urna de eliminación está lista en el confesionario. Cada miembro del equipo perdedor, los Aliplatas Enojones en este caso, deberán seleccionar una tarjeta con el nombre de aquel a quien quieren eliminar y depositarla en la urna. Será expulsado el más votado."

**> >Caitlyn**

–Es muy triste que estén jugando de forma tan desleal, pero es lo que hay, qué bueno que estoy prevenida. –Depositó la tarjeta.

**> >Viktor**

–Si votamos ahora por Zed, en el futuro seremos 4 contra un grupo de 3 y uno de 2. Si queremos limpiar el equipo de las ratas, esta es la manera más efectiva.– Depositó la tarjeta de Zed.

**> >Katarina**

La pelirroja miraba dos tarjetas sin poder decidirse.

–Garen me deja pensando mucho... ¿Sería capaz de mentirme?

**> >Jinx**

–Cara pescado es capaz de ver a través de la gente, y más que desconfiar de Zed, Garen o Xayah, a él le preocupa Sylas.– La chica movía al calcetín y este asintió.

**> >Xayah**

–Cuando vienes desde arriba, solo hay una forma de caer. Se acabaron tus juegos mentales.– Depositó la tarjeta de Zed.

**> >Rakan**

–Nena... Yo por ti haría cualquier cosa.– Enseñó a la cámara la tarjeta de Zed.

**> >Syndra**

La muchacha entró y automáticamente tomó una tarjeta.

–0.1 en un platillo que fácilmente pudo tener un 5 o hasta un 7...– Se quejó depositando la tarjeta.

**> >Kayn**

El chico entró amotinado y tomó una tarjeta depositándola sin decir nada.

**> >Zed**

–Perdí tanto tiempo con Sehn hoy, que siento que me perdí algo importante, lo noto en la tensión que hay.– Tomó la tarjeta de Xayah y de Rakan. –Ella obviamente es el cerebro...

**> >Shen**

Shen miró las tarjetas e hizo una mueca. El voto para él era obvio, pero tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

–Y que todo salga bien, amén.

**> >Ceremonia de eliminación; Aliplatas Enojones<<**

–Bienvenidísimos a su segunda eliminación mis estimados Furicuernos Chillones. Gracias al cielo los expertos determinaron que todo estaba bien y levantaron esta cuarentena porque sino, no hubiéramos podido eliminar a nadie jeje...– Se reía ante la mirada amarga del resto.

–En mi poder tengo 9 pases dorados marca Draven patente pendiente, uno de ustedes no lo recibirá, luego será eliminado y se marchará para no volver jamás...

El Chef Sion se acercó a Draven y le entregó la hoja con los resultados.

–Todos parecen estar de acuerdo en que fuiste buena Chef en jefa... Estás a salvo Syndra.– Le entrega su pase.

–Caitlyn... Katarina... Jinx... Y Viktor... Los cuatro están salvados esta noche.– Draven les entrega los pases.

–Shen, Kayn, a salvo.– Les arroja los pases.

Zed se cruzó de brazos. Varios miembros le observaban sospechosamente y Rakan parecía muy nervioso.

–Xayah, Rakan, ustedes fueron los peores de este desafío y por eso están en riesgo...– Los señaló. –Zed... No sé porqué estás en riesgo pero ajá...

Las miradas se cruzaron y Draven sonrió entregando su pase a Rakan.

–El último en recibir un pase dorado y ser salvado esta noche es...

Cuando la tensión creció y Draven se acercó a Zed Rakan gritó levantándose.

–¡Nooooo! ¡Sácame a mí!

–¡Rakan!

–¡¿Eh?!

Draven se quedó mirándolo de reojo. El rubio le ofreció el pase dorado y tras un unos segundos lo tomó.

–Rakan, no.– Negó Xayah.

–Zed es un favorito, sé que todo lo que ha hecho está mal, pero no me quedaré de brazos cruzados viendo tu injusta eliminación, nena.– La abrazó lloriqueando y ella le correspondió.

Draven le entregó un pase a Zed y Xayah.

–Por esta vez, permitiré el sacrificio de Rakan, así que... Viejo, la senda del perdedor está por allá.– Señaló Draven de forma burlona.

Kayn suspiró aliviado. Shen también. Syndra se cruzó de brazos y los demás miraban la escena incrédulos.

Xayah acompañó a Rakan al bote y tras una larga despedida, el rubio partió dejando a la pelirroja triste en la punta del muelle.

"¡Vaya, cuanto drama! Estos jóvenes están muy locos. ¿podrán sobrevivir a sus propias alianzas y jugarretas? ¿Podrá Talon conseguir lo que busca? ¿Podrá Sylas controlar sus celos? ¿Los Furicuernos lograrán superar su aparente división? ¿Sabremos que estaban haciendo Shen y Zed? Descúbralo la próxima vez en..."

"¡Drama...! ¡Total...! ¡Liga de Leyendas!"

...

Roster


	8. Los 5 gigantes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡True Damage viene como banda invitada para poner a prueba a los campeones en sus 5 pruebas!

"La última vez en Drama Total Liga de Leyendas..."

"Debido a una fuerza mayor llamada peligro ambiental, los campeones quedaron confinados en una cuarentena temporal que evitó que pudieran salir a hacer un desafío divertido donde seguro saldrían lastimados, jeje."

"Con Morgana y Syndra a la cabeza de sus equipos, el desafío se llevó a cabo de manera tranquila pero nada tardaron las cosas en ponerse intensas."

"Con conspiraciones de Sylas por aquí, cortejos de Talon por otro lado, desconfianzas de algunos Furicuernos por allá, chismes de ciertos Aliplatas por acá, al final, Xayah y Zed fueron víctimas de una injusticia pero fue Rakan quien se ofreció a pagar el precio, adiosito jeje."

"¿Cómo se desenvolverán ahora los Furicuernos estando tan divididos? ¿Podrán los Aliplatas aprovechar esa oportunidad? ¿Podrá Ezreal decidir a quién entregarle su trasero? Jajaja... ¡Descúbralo en...!"

"¡Drama...! ¡Total...! ¡Liga de Leyendas!"

**Capítulo 7: Los 5 gigantes**

**♥Furicuernos Chillones – Después del autosacrificio de Rakan**

Xayah había permanecido sentada en el muelle mirando la luna y el mar en silencio mientras el resto cenaba los infames frijoles de siempre.

**> >Xayah; Furicuernos Chillones –On<<**

–A veces, por cosas como estas, siento que no merezco a Rakan. Pero no te preocupes cariño, Te vengaré.

**> >Xayah; Furicuernos Chillones –Off<<**

Zed, Shen y Kayn estaban apartados, el menor de los tres había estado bastante callado pero no dejaba de mirar a Shen con cierto disgusto. Por su parte, el de cabello blanco estaba recostado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados.

Syndra, Caitlyn, Katarina y Viktor comían en silencio mirándose sospechosamente entre ellos. Mientras, Jinx hablaba sola con Cara Pescado.

–Muy bien, idiotas. Hora de ver las votaciones.– Dijo Xayah agresivamente irrumpiendo con la urna.

Caitlyn se adelantó y contó los votos que para la sorpresa de varios resultó ser 6–4.

–Seis votaron por Zed...– Murmuró Xayah apretando los puños pensando en Rakan.

–¿Iban a sacarme? ¿En serio?– Bufó Zed ante varias miradas serias.

–Nosotros hicimos un gran platillo.– Defendió Shen.

–¡Acaso están locos!– Gritó Kayn levantándose.

–Kayn...– Regañó Zed y el chico se sentó en respuesta.

–Yo también voté por ti, Xayah.– Confesó Syndra ante su mirada dura. –No es personal, fue por el reto.

–Rakan pudo haberse quedado... Ese cabeza hueca.– Murmuró Xayah masajeando sus sienes.

Zed se levantó y pisó firme colocándose frente a todo el grupo.

–¿Qué problema tienen conmigo?– Interrogó muy serio.

–Has estado haciendo cosas raras.– Respondió Viktor. –No me das confianza.

–Primero fue lo del ave de Quinn, ahora querías hacerle trampa a Xayah.– Añadió Caitlyn.

–No te queremos más en el equipo.– Dijo Katarina.

Zed cerró los ojos con el ceño fruncido, estaba pensado una forma no grosera de responder.

–Oigan, ¿de dónde sacan eso de que quería sabotear a Xayah?– Preguntó Shen confundido.

–Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, Rakan y yo probamos la crema antes e terminarla... Y de pronto estaba salada coincidiendo con el hecho de que ustedes dos desaparecieron.– Explicó Xayah como si conectara piezas de un rompecabezas.

Zed se ruborizó levemente y dio un pisotón. – Muy bien, piensen lo que quieran, ¡esto es ridículo!

–Zed...

–Maestro Zed...

–Pero les diré una cosa.– Señaló a Xayah. –Rakan se fue y yo no, él ya perdió y yo sigo aquí, si a esto van a jugar entonces sigan llorando en silencio, yo no me iré a ninguna parte y a ustedes quién sabe cuánto les quede.– Expresó con tal amargura que todos se quedaron en silencio.

**> >Zed; Furicuernos Chillones –On<<**

–A partir de ahora, no podemos perder o intentarán sacarme de nuevo. Es hora de dejar de distraerme con Shen y jugar el juego. ¡Y Sylas!– Señaló a la cámara. –Si descubro que tuviste algo que ver... Vas a caer.

**> >Zed; Furicuernos Chillones –Off<<**

**> >Viktor; Furicuernos Chillones –On<<**

–Si volvemos a perder, él se irá. No podemos tener a alguien así en el equipo o nos destruirá.

**> >Viktor; Furicuernos Chillones –Off<<**

**> >Syndra; Furicuernos Chillones –On<<**

–Este es un punto de inflexión. A las cartas no les gusta el panorama.

**> >Syndra; Furicuernos Chillones –Off<<**

**> >Kayn; Furicuernos Chillones –On<<**

–Maestro Zed... Yo lo protegeré, aunque tenga que hacer lo que hizo Rakan, no dejaré que lo eliminen.

**> >Kayn; Furicuernos Chillones –Off<<**

Zed abandonó la fogata con paso molesto seguido sigilosamente por Kayn. El mayor quería estar solo, pero la preocupación del chico por el estado de su ídolo era muy grande.

Shen suspiró levantándose.

**> >Shen; Furicuernos Chillones –On<<**

–No quiero que tengan esta actitud contra Zed, siento que puedo hacer algo, pero no sé si debo interferir. Hay que ganar todos los retos.

**> >Shen; Furicuernos Chillones –Off<<**

–Vaya Cara Pescado, el eliminado original sí iba a ser Zed y no Xayah como aposté, te ganaste los 10 billetes.– Dijo Jinx desanimada poniendo unos billetes en la boca del títere.

**Un nuevo día**

**♥Aliplatas Enojones**

Ezreal despertó en su litera y se estiró pesadamente gruñendo para luego suspirar al momento de relajar los músculos. Se sentó en la cama y tocó su tobillo, al parecer estaba sano, aunque igual tendría cuidado.

El rubio se levantó y notó que Talon, Sylas y Jayce no estaban pero Garen seguía dormido. Fue al baño, se lavó los dientes, aseó su cuerpo y regresó fresco con una toalla en su cintura y una por detrás del cuello.

–¿Huh? ¿Qué es esto?– Se acercó a su cama y tomó un sobre. –¿Esto estaba aquí?

Abrió el sobre y leyó en silencio lo que decía la carta. Sus mejillas se pusieron muy rojas y agachó el rostro avergonzado.

–¿Dónde está todo el mundo?– Preguntó Garen haciendo saltar al rubio de la sorpresa.

–Eh... Supongo que desayunando... No sé.– Escondió rápido la carta fingió estar distraído mientras buscaba su ropa.

**> >Ezreal; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Oh cielos, cielos... No pueden.– Decía avergonzado cubriéndose la cara con las mano.

**> >Ezreal; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

Mientras tanto, Lux estaba pasando algo de delineador por las pestañas de Zoe quien estaba sentada, muy impaciente, en una pequeña silla en la cabaña de las chicas.

–¿Cuánto más?– Preguntó ansiosa.

–Estás quedando preciosa, Zoe, me das envidia.– Decía Lux alegremente.

La rubia se alejó para ver bien desde la distancia y sonriente volvió para dar el toque final. –Excelente, mírate.– La tomó de los hombros y la giró de frente a un espejo.

Zoe se miró completamente sorprendida e incluso se ruborizó.

–El maquillaje es un gran aliado, pero no hay que abusar, tú ya tienes una cara preciosa, solo le di profundidad a tus lindos ojos para destacarlos aún más y le di más relevancia a tus labios.– Explicaba orgullosa de su trabajo.

–¡Wow...! Eres increible, es como verme a mí misma pero... Más bonita.

–Muy bien ahora, hablemos de chicos.– La giró nuevamente y la miró seriamente. –El secreto para conquistar a un chico es...– Dio mucho suspenso. –... Pues no tengo idea...

–¿Qué?– Gruñó.

La rubia se encogió de hombros. –Los chicos, aunque no parezca, también son personas y eso significa que cada uno de ellos es un mundo, por eso no existe secreto.

Zoe la miraba con dudas, pero no respondió en ningún momento.

–Lo que sí puedo decirte es lo que seguro no les gusta.– Afirmó tomando una postura seria. –A los chicos no les gusta el acoso "creepy"...– Miró a otro lado aclarando su garganta. –...Ejem... A nadie de hecho, pero lo que puedes hacer es intentar ganarte su corazón, invítalo a comer o a pasear, ese tipo de cosas, no lo abrumes. Averigua que siente por ti e intenta que su opinión de ti mejore sin abandonar tu verdadero ser.

Zoe le escuchaba muy atenta con una seguridad reflejada en su rostro.

–Si todo va bien. Quizá se termine interesando.– Concluyó sonriendo.

**> >Lux; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Yo no he tenido muchos novios, pero sé de estas cosas. He visto suficiente animé y doramas para saber como funciona esto.

**> >Lux; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

–Gracias Lux. Daré lo mejor de mí.– Asintió decidida.

La rubia solo sonrió amistosamente y sacó de un pequeño armario lo que había estado confeccionando para Zoe. Un bonito conjunto en colores fríos, principalmente un verde aqua suave.

**6° Reto Principal – Los 5 Gigantes**

Luego de la campanada habitual, ambos equipos se reunieron en el comedor, el cual estaba decorado con muchos panfletos de un grupo musical. Zoe intentaba llamar la atención de Ezreal pero este estaba distraído con otra cosa.

–¡Oh por dios!– Gritó Kayn emocionado.

–¡¿Esto acaso es?!– Le siguió Ezreal.

Ambos chicos estaban mirando felices todos los pósters.

–Bienvenidos queridos fans.– Anunció Draven pasando por un umbral.

–Vaya, Qiyana no estuvo aquí por pura casualidad ¿no?– Preguntó Jayce de forma irónica.

–Bueno ya hagan silencio para que la cámara pueda enfocarse en este rostro, gracias.– Dijo Draven molesto para luego sonreír y aclarar su garganta. –Bien, para el desafío de esta semana, tenemos unos invitados muy especiales que no pudieron participar la última vez debido a la contingencia, pero ahora es diferente...

Los campeones, en especial Ezreal y Kayn, miraban muy emocionados.

"Esta semana, los campeones se enfrentarán a 5 pruebas diferentes, las pruebas de los 5 gigantes. Cada prueba tendrá un número límite de participantes disponible, el primer equipo que gane al menos 3 pruebas ganará la inmunidad de esta semana y pasará un fin de semana con nuestros invitados: los chicos de True Damage"

–Así que sí. Debido a lo ocurrido la semana pasada, tuvimos que improvisar con el reto y aprovechamos que True Damage ya estaba en el hotel para traer a Qiyana como jueza.– Explicó Draven.

–A esa nadie la quiere.– Dijo Caitlyn volteando los ojos.

–Síganme.

–Oye Ezreal...– Llamó Zoe. Estaba insistiendo pero sin ser molesta.

Lux miró a la chica y le guiño el ojo a lo que esta asintió.

–Dime, Zoe...– Respondió al fin sin interés.

–¿Cómo me veo hoy?– Preguntó repentinamente a lo que el rubio la miró de reojo.

Lux volteó los ojos, no era eso lo que tenía que decir pero no iba a interferir.

–Pues... Ahora que lo preguntas... ¡Estás muy linda, te hiciste algo en el pelo?– Estaba bastante sorprendido.

–Jeje... Tal vez... Toma, hice esto para ti.– Le entregó un Sanswich envuelto en una servilleta que tenía una nota con un corazón.

–Ehh... Gracias... Sí...

Al lado de Zoe, Lux le alzó ambos pulgares y la chica asintió motivada. Mientras, Sylas observaba la escena con una mueca claramente de molestia. Ya no se esforzaba mucho por ocultarlo.

**1° Pruba – Sigue el Beat con Yasuo**

Al llegar cerca del muelle, un chico con una coleta muy alta y larga esperaba mientras disfrutaba algo de música de sus auriculares y fingía movimientos clásicos de DJ.

–Con ustedes, el músico estrella, la leyenda de los beats, el amo del ritmo, ¡Yasuo de True Damage!

El mencionado los miró sorprendido y se bajó los auriculares alzando una mano dispuesto a saludar pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Draven interrumpió.

–Para la primera prueba de los 5 gigantes, los campeones tendrán que seguir el beat de Yasuo, el primer equipo que consiga su aprobación y su disco autografiado ganará un punto.

–¡Yo participaré!– Dijo Zoe emocionada. –¡Ezreal...!

El Rubio la miró con una mueca inconforme.

–¡Yo participaré sola para que veas lo que puedo hacer!– Gritó decidida.

–¿Estás segura de eso, Zoe? Puedes ir con un compañero en este reto.

–¡Nope! Déjamelo a mí.

–Muy bien, Furicuernos, ¿a quién enviarán?

**> >Zoe; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–¡Mírame Ezreal, voy a conquistarte con mis logros!

**> >Zoe; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

Syndra fue quien terminó pasando al frente por el equipo rojo.

Sion acomodaba unas plataformas de colores con muchos cables. 4 colores para cada una de las chicas. Por su parte, Yasuo intentó decir algo pero fue interrumpido por las quejas de Sion sobre "el tonto reto" y "la tonta agrupación".

–Muy bien, las dejaremos encargarse de esto, el resto sígame.

Cuando Yasuo iba a decir algo Draven interrumpió indicándole donde podía trabajar. Yasuo se acomodó detrás de una mesa con una laptop y otros aparatos.

Una versión instrumental y muy mezclada de "Giants" comenzó a sonar a lo que las plataformas comenzaron a brillar de forma intermitente.

**> >Viktor; Furicuernos Chillones –On<<**

–Un reto de memoria, esto no es nada para Syndra.

**> >Viktor; Furicuernos Chillones –Off<<**

Repentinamente la música paró y cuando Yasuo iba a explicar lo que debían hacer, Draven se devolvió y se paró al frente para comenzar a hablar:

–Esto es sencillo, chicas. Tendrán que saltar entre cada plataforma para imitar los beats principales de la melodía de Yasuo. Este desafío será al mejor de 7, Yasuo las evaluará, mientras me llevaré al resto del grupo con Ekko para su prueba. ¡Suerte!

Draven fue detrás del resto que ya se habían empezado a mover antes de que Draven interrumpiera a Yasuo.

–¡Ganaré por ti, Ezreal!– Gritó Zoe.

Lux la miró con una mueca y Zoe rectificó:

–¡Ganaré por el equipo!

Zoe y Syndra empezaron a saltar entre cada plataforma cuando Yasuo dio la señal. La Furicuerno rápidamente memorizó y reprodujo los beats con mucha facilidad ganando esa primera ronda.

Yasuo sonrió bajo su máscara y alzó su pulgar para luego empezar a reproducir otra parte de la melodía pero ligeramente más rápido.

Esta vez, aunque Syndra memorizó fácilmente los beats, fue Zoe quien ganó por ser muy rápida en sus saltos.

Syndra era muy buena con la memoria, pero si había alguien talentoso por andar saltando odiosamente por todas partes, esa era Zoe.

**2° Prueba – Baile de siluetas con Ekko**

Draven los condujo al interior de una pista de baile que había sido instalada en una parte más apartada del campamento habitual.

–Y con ustedes, el rapero principal de True Damage, la estrella del rewind, el ídolo de Zaun ¡el gran Ekko!– Anunció Draven a lo que que el joven aparecía en escena posando enérgicamente.

–¡Qué empiece el show!– Miró a los campeones. –¡Hola Ez, Jay, Cait!– Saludó emocionado.

El rubio y Jayce le devolvieron el saludo de forma descarada y Caitlyn sonrió de forma más discreta.

**> >Caitlyn; Furicuernos Chillones –On<<**

–Antes de hacerse un rapero famoso, Ekko iba a la escuela con Ezreal y juntos protagonizaron muchas travesuras. Obviamente nos conoce, sobre todo a Ezreal y Jayce. En cualquier caso debo disimular, esto es una competencia.

**> >Caitlyn; Furicuernos Chillones –Off<<**

–Jayce.– Ezreal le llamó y le jaló de la camisa. –Hagamos esta, necesito hablar contigo a solas... Además, tenemos que sorprender a Ekko.

El mayor le observó dudoso pero aceptó. Él y Ezreal representarían a los Aliplatas mientras que, Furicuernos enviaría a Caitlyn y Jinx.

–Para la prueba de Ekko, tendrán que entrar a la pista y bailar imitando las poses de las siluetas que aparecerán en la pared durante el show de luces y láseres. ¡El equipo que junte más poses durante la canción ganará el disco autografiado de Ekko y un punto para su equipo!

Talon miró desde su posición a Ezreal y le sonrió como su cómplice mientras le saludaba con la mano. En respuesta, el rubio bajó la mirada pero también contestó el saludo.

Sylas se cruzó de brazos bruscamente sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Talon, pero este no lo notó porque estaba cambiando miradas con Katarina quien le alzaba los pulgares como aprobación

**> >Sylas; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Ok... Tengo que admitir que... Quiero aniquilarlo.– Se cruzó de brazos.

**> >Sylas; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

–¡Qué suene la música!– Gritó Ekko emocionado mientras se movía rítmicamente como lo haría en su video musical.

Los campeones comenzaron a bailar pero Ezreal aprovechó los movimientos para sacar de su bolsillo una hoja de papel.

–Verás, Jayce, es que han pasado cosas muy raras últimamente, siento como si hubiera alguien interesado en mí y no sé qué hacer.– Hablaba fuerte por la música.

–¿Zoe, no? Es bastante molesta, tienes que buscar la manera de...– Fue interrumpido.

–No. Alguien más. Me invitó a comer la última vez y hoy encontré esta nota en mi cama y no sé qué pensar.– Le extendió la nota y Jayce la tomó.

–¡Vamos chicos! ¡Esfuércense que los están humillando!– Gritó Ekko mientras el ritmo subía su intensidad.

Caitlyn y Jinx empezaron a sincronizarse mientras imitaban las poses que se iluminaban en la pared. La primera intentaba no tropezar con su compañera, pero esta estaba moviéndose de forma errática dificultando todo.

–¿Es un hombre?– Preguntó directamente Jayce luego de leer la nota.

El rubio solo bajo la mirada sonrojado.

**> >Jayce; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Dios mío, Talon tiene una labia increíble, hasta a mí se me mojaron las panties, jaja.

**> >Jayce; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

–No sabía que eras gay, Ez...– Dijo aparentemente decepcionado.

–¡No soy! Digo... No... No quiero serlo...– Estaba bastante confundido.

–Nadie quiere, Ez. Si se pudiera elegir, todos seriamos heteronormales.– Aseguró mientras imitaba una pose difícil.

–Se supone que, cuando llegué, me fijé en Lux pero ahora no puedo sacarme esto de la mente.– Confesó tímidamente.

–¿Quién es?

–No... No te diré... Al menos no aún...

**> >Jayce; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–En el reto de cocina, Talon estuvo muy insistente en saber cosas de Ezreal, al parecer quedó cautivado por su actuación en el reto de las damiselas. Yo lo ayudé a preparar la comida, incluso me aseguré de que le llevara algo que le iba a gustar a Ez...– Decía orgulloso.

–El problema es que Talon negaba atracción y... Chico por favor... Se le nota un montón... Y ahora esta nota... Pero lo que no me esperaba es que Ez correspondiera, supongo que... Ya está comprobado...

**> >Jayce; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

–¿Qué sientes por Lux?– Inquirió seriamente.

–Bueno ella es... Agradable y bonita y huele a uvas dulces.– Respondió sin mayor dificultad.

–¿Y qué sientes por este chico?– Continuó interrogando.

–Pues... Es bastante divertido y me trata muy bien, no como Zoe, ugh. Y sí, es atractivo, pero no siento que lo quiera... Pero tampoco lo odio... Solo... Es... No sé qué tiene... Yo solo no puedo sacármelo de la mente.

**> >Ezreal; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Yo no puedo ser gay, me niego a creerlo, es decir... ¡No lo soy! Pero mi mente me está traicionando... Lo peor de todo es que no solo con Talon...– Se puso cabizbajo pensando. –...También está este idiota arrebatador, pero no puedo decirle a Jayce... Ya no quiero sentir estas cosas, quiero volver a ser hetero.– Se puso las manos sobre la cabeza.

**> >Ezreal; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

–Estoy demasiado sorprendido, Ez. De haberlo sabido ya te hubiera ligado, ¿sabías?– Admitió con una mueca.

–¡Jayce, cállate esto es serio!– Dijo sonrojado.

–¡Hablo en serio! Creo que mi gaydar está malo... ¿O será porque no soy gay de verdad? Digo ya sabes que yo le doy a todo lo que se mueva... De preferencia mamífero... Humano +18 en todo caso... Jeje.– Empezó a reír.

–Y más si se llaman Viktor.– Bromeó Ezreal en venganza consiguiendo que Jayce enrojeciera un poco.

–Ustedes de verdad nunca van a cambiar.– Interrumpió Caitlyn repentinamente. Estaba tomada de las manos con Jinx imitando una pose más íntima.

Jayce comenzó a reír más fuerte. Por supuesto que Caitlyn iba a ser una metiche, ella siempre andaba de chismosa cuando él o el rubio tenían algún problema. Ella siempre estaría para apoyarlos.

–¡Hay que ganar Ez!

Las siluetas en la pared ya sólo formaban poses en pareja. Jayce tomó sin dudarlo al rubio de las manos y lo sujetó imitando a la perfección cada silueta.

Catlyn y Jinx intentaron seguir el paso, pero Jinx estaba muy escurridiza y además tenía esa molesta marioneta por lo que Caitlyn no logró acomodarse y al terminar la canción acabaron perdiendo.

**> >Caitlyn; Furicuernos Chillones –On<<**

–Así que el pequeño Ez tiene un conflicto amoroso queer... Esta información vale millones.– Rió divertida.

**> >Caitlyn; Furicuernos Chillones –Off<<**

Los 4 quedaron un poco cansados suspirando. Ezreal y Jayce estaban abrazados jadeando y el rubio lo empujó rápidamente.

–Disculpa, me emocioné con tu nueva sexualidad que olvidé que ya tenías pretendientes.– Se burló Jayce a lo que el menor frunció el ceño molesto.

Ekko se acercó a ellos con un bolígrafo mientras sonreía.

–Ha pasado un tiempo, chicos. Debe ser el destino que nos hayamos encontrado aquí.– Dijo contento firmando el disco. –Lástima que no puedo darles "win" a todos.

**3° Prueba – Batido picoso con Senna**

Draven trajo al grupo a una mesa en el exterior con dos jarras grandes traslúcidas que contenían un líquido rojo.

–Y ahora, una cantante secundaria pero muy importante, ella es el pegamento que une a True Damage gracias a su talento natural, ¡Senna!

Senna salió repentinamente sorprendiendo a los campeones y se paró a un costado de la mesa.

–Hola a todos.– Saludó la mujer de forma sobria.

–Para la prueba de Senna tendrán...– Draven fue interrumpido.

–¡Yo me encargo!– Gritó Garen pasando al frente. –Sea lo que sea, yo responderé por mi equipo aquí.– Aseguró decidido.

–Eh... Sí... ¿Me dejas explicar?– Preguntó Draven molesto y sin esperar respuesta prosiguió. –En esta mesa hay dos jarras con un licuado convencional de frutas, ¡pero! Sus ingredientes extras incluyen picante marca Teemonio, condimentos fuertes y más cosas que el Chef Sion encontró en alguna parte, jeje.– Explicaba burlescamente.

Garen vio el licuado burbujear y se estremeció.

–Garen, tú y tu oponente u oponentes, deberán terminarse una jarra de esta deliciosa bebida para ganarse el disco autografiado por Senna y un punto para su equipo.

Katarina y Xayah pasaron al frente en nombre de los Furicuernos.

–Hagámoslo, grandote.– Dijo la pelirroja sonriéndole a Garen.

**> >Xayah; Furicuernos Chillones –On<<**

–El plan es ganar, si perdemos, Zed se irá, pero por ahora, yo quiero ese fin de semana con esta banda o lo que sea, a Rakan le gustaba, tengo que conseguir recuerdos para él.

**> >Xayah; Furicuernos Chillones –Off<<**

–Senna, te los encargo, los llevaré con Akali.– Dijo Draven amablemente y se despidió.

Senna tomó las jarras y sirvió algunos vasos dejándolos delante de los tres campeones.

–Oigan... No... No me parece justo, ellas son dos.– Se quejó Garen.

–Draven te dejó dicho, en caso de que te quejaras por eso, que tu equipo debió pensarlo antes de perder más miembros que Furicuernos.– Dijo Senna sin interés.

Garen tomó un vaso y apretó los labios estremeciéndose. Ese líquido lucía muy mal.

–A tu salud, grandote.– Dijo Katarina seductoramente tomando un vaso con la mano.

Xayah, en silencio, imitó a ese par y sin mayor problema se tomó el primer vaso a fondo blanco. –Bleh...– Se quejó asqueada.

Garen apenas comenzó a tomar y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante la expectante mirada de Katarina.

**> >Garen; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–¡Me muero!

**> >Garen; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

Garen empezó a vomitar y Katarina colocó de nuevo el vaso en la mesa con muchas dudas. Por su parte, aunque asqueada y afligida por los sabores y texturas grumosas, Xayah tomaba uno a uno cada vaso.

El Aliplata corrió a la playa y sumergió la cabeza en el agua, pero lo salado del mar solo empeoró las cosas por lo que sacó la cara de ahí mientras gritaba y seguía vomitando.

**> >Katarina; Furicuernos Chillones –On<<**

–Jesucristo...

**> >Katarina; Furicuernos Chillones –Off<<**

–Xayah se ha tomado todos los vasos del equipo así que ustedes ganan.– Anunció Senna firmándole a la pelirroja un disco.

Xayah se mareó y sintió su garganta arder para luego empezar a vomitar también mientras Katarina se cubría los ojos.

**4° Prueba – Completa el verso con Akali**

Draven condujo a los campeones restantes a una pequeña piscina llena de ramen.

–Para la prueba de Akali, tendrán que entrar en la piscina de ramen y encontrar las tarjetas con su verso en la canción "Giants". En total son tres tarjetas, una vez que las encuentren deberán venir al panel con Akali y ordenarlas. Cuando ella apruebe el orden ganarán su autógrafo y un punto.

–¡Yo, yo me apunto!– Dijo Lux muy emocionada. –Sé hablar coreano, el verso de Akali es en coreano, podemos hacer esto.

–Muy bien, pequeña. Enorgullece al equipo.– Dijo Sylas amablemente.

–¿Sabes hablar coreano?– Preguntó Talon alzando una ceja.

–¡También japonés! Es que consumo mucho entretenimiento oriental, jeje...

–¿Por qué no la ayudas, Morgana? Así Talon y yo podremos encargarnos juntos de la última prueba.– Dijo sonriente cruzándose de brazos ante la mirada de sospecha de Talon.

–Sí, como sea.

Por otro lado, en los Furicuernos, Kayn se estaba ofreciendo.

–¡Yo puedo hacerlo! Amo a este grupo y me sé cada frase, podría usted apoyarme, maestro Zed.– Decía el chico lleno de esperanza.

–Irás con Viktor.– Dijo Zed rompiendo sus ilusiones. –En este reto hay que ordenar cosas, eso suena al fuerte de Viktor.

–¿Disculpa...?– Gruñó Viktor sintiéndose levemente ofendido ya que el tono de Zed era casi despectivo.

–¡Pero!

Cuando Zed empezó a alejarse desinteresadamente Kayn le habló fuerte:

–¡Maestro Zed, alto! ¡Usted dijo que me compensaría, será mejor que lo haga o hablaré sobre el congelador!

Zed se detuvo en seco y se giró para ver a Kayn con mucha sorpresa en su rostro. Por su parte el menor estaba decido, algo atemorizado pero decidido.

**> >Zed; Furicuernos Chillones –On<<**

–Este mocoso...

**> >Zed; Furicuernos Chillones –Off<<**

Viktor alzó una ceja viendo la escena y luego volteó el rostro en dirección a Shen pero este fingía estar distraído.

Por parte de los Aliplatas, Morgana buscaría las tarjetas en la piscina de ramen y Lux esperaría afuera para ordenarlas.

Por parte de los Furicuernos, Zed buscaría los dichosos versos mientras Kayn esperaba para acomodarlos.

–¡Bueno Akali, te los dejo! ¡Ustedes 4 vengan conmigo!– Llamó al resto y se marchó con ellos.

Rápidamente, Morgana y Zed se agacharon en la piscina de ramen buscando las tarjetas mientras componían un hermoso coro de quejas molestas.

**> >Morgana; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Ya no sé si 100mil grandes valgan la pena tanta humillación.

**> >Morgana; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

–Encontré una...– Dijo Morgana con molestia tirando la tarjeta fuera.

**> >Kayn; Furicuernos Chillones –On<<**

–Creo que ver al Maestro Zed en una piscina de ramen es un placer morboso y culposo que no sabía que tenía... Qué feliz estoy... No homo bros... No mucho...

**> >Kayn; Furicuernos Chillones –Off<<**

Zed, para sorpresa de todos, sacó dos tarjetas de una sola vez a lo que Kayn corrió para tomarlas y poder analizarlas.

Morgana pudo adelantarse un poco sacando otra tarjeta y ante los gritos animados y desesperados de Lux se sumergió casi completamente. La chica ya estaba toda cubierta por la sopa.

Zed estaba rehusándose a sumergirse, él seguía buscando sin meter mucho más que los brazos y parte de sus piernas.

–¡Vamos Maestro Zed! ¡Si quiere ganar, seguir en el juego y tener mi protección, será mejor que se esfuerce!– Gritó Kayn con una sonrisa un tanto "maligna".

Zed le observó con un tip en el ojo y luego vio a Morgana salir con la tercera tarjeta.

–Maldición...– Se sumergió.

Lux tomó todas las tarjetas y las leyó detenidamente. Dudó un momento sin entender demasiado la lógica del verso, tenía partes en coreano y en inglés, pero finalmente se le iluminó el cerebro.

Cuando Zed salió asqueado con la última tarjeta Kayn se la arrebató y corrió hasta el panel mientras las leía pero Lux ya había puesto en orden las suyas.

–Uhm...– Akali miraba las tarjeta y alzó la mano pero con un pulgar apuntando hacia abajo. –Incorrecto. Así no es el verso.

–¿Qué?

**> >Lux; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Tal vez los doramas y mangas no sean la mejor forma de aprender lenguas mandarín, pero juro que sí entendí lo que decían las tarjetas... Aunque no el verso...

**> >Lux; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

Kayn empezó a reír y colocó en el panel sus tarjetas. Nada tardó Akali en leer sonriente y alzó su pulgar.

–Correcto.– Aprobó y sacó su bolígrafo firmando un disco y entregándolo a Kayn.

–¡Lo logramos, Maestro Zed!– Gritó emocionado tomando el disco y luego saltando a los brazos de su compañero colgándose de su cuello.

–Kayn...– Gruñó Sujetándolo por pura inercia.

–N...no homo, Maestro Zed...– Dijo tímidamente.

–Quedé... Digo...– Se se sonrojó por lo que acababa de decir y soltó a Kayn dejándole caer.

El chico le miró ampliamente sorprendido desde el suelo y repitió la famosa frase:

–¡Quedé!

Mientras tanto, en la prueba de Yasuo...

Zoe brincaba enérgicamente en cada plataforma mientras Syndra yacía exhausta tirada en el suelo y Yasuo observaba a la chica con repeluz mientras aún tenía el disco autografiado en su mano.

–¡Estoy bailando con mi súper atuendo nuevo, para Ezreal, sí! Porque sino, estaría desnuda, jajaja ¡Oh!– Se detuvo un momento sonrojándose. –¿A Ezreal le gustaría ver eso? ¡Oh!– Empezó a brincar en las plataformas otra vez.

**5° Prueba – Interpreta con Qiyana**

Draven condujo a los últimos campeones, Sylas, Talon, Shen y Viktor hasta una pequeña tarima al lado de la entrada al bosque. Había unas pequeñas gradas hechas artesanalmente de madera y todo estaba dispuesto para un show musical.

–Esperaremos aquí brevemente mientras Sion trae los resultados de las pruebas anteriores. Si alguno de sus equipo ganó tres veces el desafío habrá terminado, sino, vayan preparando sus cuerdas vocales.– Dijo Draven para luego subirse al escenario y perderse en la parte de atrás.

–Talon... ¿Estás listo para ganar?– Preguntó Sylas mirándole fijamente.

El aludido le devolvió la mirada y frunció el ceño. –Por supuesto.

–¿Qué harás si ganas los 100mil grandes?– Continuó Sylas con las preguntas.

–Tal vez compre una hamburguesa.– Respondió de forma sarcástica.

–Yo estaba pensando en poner un negocio, iniciar una vida nueva... – Hizo una pausando viendo como Talon fingía no prestarle atención. –...Quizá con un compañero... Alguna "rubia bonita".– Hizo énfasis logrando que el otro volteara a verle otra vez.

–¿Cómo dices?– Gruñó.

–Sé lo que haces, Talon. Ya dejemos de fingir, solo quería decirte que pierdes tu tiempo, yo ya estoy arando esa tierra.– Aseguró triunfante.

–Eres un despreciable. Pero no conseguirás lo que quieres.– Respondió altivo. –Aún si me rechaza, jamás lograrás nada con él.– Concluyó sonriendo amargamente.

–Ah... ¿Eso crees? Bueno, eso es cosa mía, solo quería pedirte por favor que te alejes, no me gusta que toquen mis cosas, sería una lástima que te eliminaran antes de la fusión, ¿sabes?– Comentó haciéndose el tonto.

–Pasivo agresivo... Parece que el perfecto competidor, Sylas, revela su verdadera forma. Repugnante.– Escupió con molestia.

–Ya te lo dije, Talon. Sé bueno, busca alguien te de tu talla, sin dueño por ejemplo.

**> >Talon; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–El gran Sylas, el tipo por el que todas se babean, el competidor perfecto que no falla en ningún reto. Finalmente demuestra su cara real, ya sabía que este imbécil no era fiable.– Apretó sus puños uno contra otro. –Tengo que hacer algo.

**> >Talon; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

**> >Sylas; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Me está costando mucho controlarme y también admitir mis propias intenciones, pero en cualquier caso, Talon se equivoca, aún no conoce mi verdadera forma y por su bien espero que no intente conocerla.– Estiró el cuello con arrogancia.

**> >Sylas; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

Viktor y Shen estaban apartados esperando en silencio. Habían intentado hablar en un par de ocasiones pero siempre dejaban sus palabras a medias.

Shen intentaba meditar mientras Draven venía, Viktor trataba de no impacientarse. Se cruzó de brazos y movía su pie con fastidio.

–Relájate.– Dijo Shen finalmente.

–Sigh...– Viktor se acomodó los lentes y la bufanda antes de hablar. –Shen... Tú eres... Diferente.

–¿Diferente?

–Diferente, sí, la mayoría son unos salvajes o unos ignorantes.– Aclaró.

–¿Eso qué significa?– Volteó a verle alzando una ceja.

–¿Por qué confías en Zed?

–Qué importa eso ahora.– Bufó apartando la mirada.

–Si perdemos... El grupo lo expulsará.– Aseguró Viktor.

–Él es un buen tipo, en el fondo, muy en el fondo. Creo que se ha vuelto un amigo... Íntimo.– Dijo dubitativo. –¿Te atreverías a conocerlo mejor? Eres un chico inteligente, Vik, sé que sabrás ver más allá de lo que hay a simple vista.

–Muy buena descripción. Lástima que la última vez que confié en alguien con esas características me lastimó.– Confesó cruzado de brazos mientras veía el suelo.

Shen volteó a verlo pensativo y sonrió colocándole la mano en el hombro.

**> >Viktor; Furicuernos Chillones –On<<**

–Cuando iba a la escuela... Salí con "alguien"... Y me traicionó.– Su mirada parecía dolida. –Por eso yo no confío en nadie.

**> >Viktor; Furicuernos Chillones –Off<<**

Draven apareció con una tarjeta en la mano y se paró ante los chicos en el escenario con una gran sonrisa.

–Parece ser que Zoe, Ezreal, Jayce, Katarina, Xayah, Kayn y Zed ganaron sus retos lo que significa que los equipos están 2 a 2.– Anunciaba alegremente mientras las luces del escenario comenzaban a encenderse.

–Para el reto de la fantabulosa diva Qiyana, los dos dúos que quedan deberán interpretar una canción ante nuestra juez super especial, la diosa Qiyana. Podrá ser cualquier canción de cualquier género, lo único que necesitan es la aprobación de la diva.

Qiyana apareció en su traje prestigioso desfilando por la pasarela, dio un par de giros y luego se paró al lado de Draven.

–Hola.– Saludó con desdén.

Una pantalla led bajó gracias a una maquinaria y empezó a mostrar imágenes aleatorias de playa con letras de canciones.

–¿Reto de karaoke?– Talon alzó una ceja.

Draven lanzó una moneda al aire, al salir cruz significaba que Furicuernos pasarían primero.

Los equipos llegaron al lugar para presenciar el duelo final. Todos se ubicaron, divididos por equipos, en las gradas.

–¿Te gustó el sandwich, Ezreal?– Preguntó Zoe a lo que el rubio parpadeó confuso recordando que le había dado el pan a Ekko.

–Sí... Gracias. Y qué bien que hayas ganado tu prueba, Zoe.– Elogió tratando de ser amable a lo que la chica sonrió mientras sus ojos brillaban.

Mientras, los demás miembros de True Damage llegaron también llegaron pero estos se sentaron juntos alrededor de Qiyana.

–No vayas a ser muy mamona con ellos, Qiyana.– Dijo Ekko.

–Hum...

Mientras, tras el escenario...

Shen y Viktor estaba revisando la lista de canciones mientras los demás se acomodaban.

–¿Esta?– Preguntó Shen a lo que Viktor volteó a ver las gradas.

–Sip, esta.

–¿Estás completamente seguro?– Preguntó Shen lleno de dudas.

–¡Qué sí...!

La música empezó a sonar. Viktor y Shen se posicionaron en extremos diferentes del escenario. La tonada era pegajosa, el intro fue corto. La letra azul en la pantalla era la parte de Shen, la letra morada era para Viktor.

Era una canción pop de una cantante muy popular. Como cualquier canción de este estilo, la letra empezaba sin mucho que aportar hasta que empezó el coro;

–Womanizer, woman–womanizer, you're a womanizer, ¡oh! Womanizer ¡oh! You're a Womanizer, baby, you, you, you are...– Cantaba Viktor de manera más intensa mientras señalaba a un punto de las gradas.

Jayce que hasta ese momento solo había estado observando a Viktor con una sonrisa de pronto cambió su expresión a una más sorprendida. Casi podía sentir que lo señalaba.

Shen apoyaba el canto tomando el micrófono con ambas manos mientras daba una pequeña vuelta. Él no estaba seguro de hacer una canción como esa, pero empezaba a disfrutarlo.

Zed miraba con un tip a su compañero mientras Kayn, cruzado de brazos, se arrepentía de no haber hecho el reto.

Jayce se levantó y se acercó al escenario viendo fijamente a Viktor terminar la canción.

–You got me going... You're oh so charming... But i can't do it... ¡Womanizer!– Cantaron Viktor y Shen al mismo tiempo, pero Viktor miraba profundamente a los ojos a Jayce y viceversa.

**> >Jayce; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Cielos... Vik... Lo lamento, en serio...

**> >Jayce; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

Pronto, Viktor y Shen dieron las líneas finales y acabaron la canción

–¡Y qué dice Qiyana!– Gritó Draven con emoción.

–Meh... Un poco triste la verdad. 3 de 10.– Respondió la chica sin interés a lo que Ekko le dio un codazo pero esta no cedió.

–¡Muy bien, ahora, que pasen los Aliplatas!– Solicitó Draven emocionado.

Sylas y Talon se miraban fijamente como enemigos mientras elegían la canción.

–Tomaré esta.– Dijo Talon firmemente.

–Ah... ¿A eso quieres jugar? Vamos pues.– Respondió Sylas con la misma firmeza al ver la canción.

Lo mismo de antes se repitió. Talon y Sylas se posicionaron distantes en el escenario mientras la música empezaba y las luces iban en todas las direcciones. En la pantalla, la letra roja era para Sylas y la amarilla para Talon.

Desde el inicio, Talon cantaba sus líneas mirando fijamente a un punto amarillo en las gradas.

–(...) I'm curious for you... ¡Caught my attention!

Ezreal apretó los pliegues de su chaqueta con las manos y miró fijamente a Talon y Sylas cantar el coro. Casi parecían tener un duelo a muerte, por alguna razón.

–No i don't even know your name, it doesn't matter...– Comenzó Sylas con el segundo verso volteando a mirar profundamente a los ojos a Ezreal.–... You're my experimental game, just human nature...– Señaló con su dedo.

Jayce alzó una ceja viendo al rubio. Caitlyn también volteó a verlo, por su lado Zoe abrazó el brazo del chico, Lux juntó sus palmas delante de su mentón observando preocupada.

Toda la escena empezó a ser un poco sospechosa, incluso Draven alzó una ceja mirando las gradas.

Jayce deshizo el agarre de Zoe con Ezreal y empujó a este último al frente.

–Us "girls" we are so magical...– Cantaba Talon extendiendo su mano para que el rubio la tomara y este aceptó subiendo a la tarima con su ayuda.

Sylas se acercó peligrosamente separándolos y sostuvo el rostro del menor acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar. –Sotf skin, red lips so kissable... Hard to resist so touchable..

Talon tomó a Ezreal del hombro alejándolo de Sylas. –(...) Ain't no big deal it's inoceeeeeeeent!

Todos miraban la escena claramente sorprendidos sin saber cómo reaccionar o actuar, pero destacaban Caitlyn quién miraba con mucha preocupación. Jayce quien sonreía pícaramente y Zoe que empezaba a formar en su cara una expresión de molestia enorme.

–(...) It felt so wrong...– Cantó firmemente Sylas jalándole por el brazo izquierdo.

–It felt so right...– Contraatacó Talon también cantando mientras le jalaba el brazo derecho.

Cuando ambos terminaron la canción se aproximaron mucho al rubio quién muerto de vergüenza, más rojo que la bandera comunista se separó bruscamente y salió corriendo lejos de todos.

–¡Wow!

–Esa fue una interpretación increíble.– Dijo Qiyana sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a sus compañeros de True Damage. –Estoy tan... Encantada...

Los Aliplatas estaban empezando a celebrar.

–...Pero... Me caga Ezreal. Así que 1.5.

–¡¿Qué?!

–¡Y los Furicuernos ganan!– Gritó Draven emocionado seguido del ruido de celebración del equipo rojo.

Talon y Sylas se miraban como absolutos archirrivales.

Zoe apretaba los puños sobre su regazo mirando el suelo y Lux se acercó a ella poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Zed y Shen se abrazaron por inercia y kayn los separó abrazándoles.

Viktor evitaba mirar a Jayce pero este último aún le buscaba.

Caitlyn fue la única que se levantó tranquilamente y se marchó.

Cerca de allí, Ezreal estaba "escondido" al lado de un tronco. Estaba sentado en el suelo sujetando sus piernas con los brazos y hundiendo la cara en sus rodillas.

–Ez...– Llamó la mujer.

El rubio volteó a ver intranquilo a Caitlyn. Estaba aún muy rojo de la vergüenza.

–Creo que tenemos que hablar.– Dijo ella rascándose la nuca.

**> >Aliplatas Enojones – Votaciones<<**

"La urna de eliminación está lista en el confesionario. Cada miembro del equipo perdedor, los Aliplatas Enojones en este caso, deberán seleccionar una tarjeta con el nombre de aquel a quien quieren eliminar y depositarla en la urna. Será expulsado el más votado."

**> >Sylas**

–Bien... No deseaba admitirlo, yo vine a ganar, solo estoy jugando el juego como mejor sé y aplico mis estrategias...– Suspiró pesadamente. –Definitivamente quiero a ese tonto rubio en el top 3 conmigo y a Talon no lo quiero ver ni en pintura.– Depositó la tarjeta de Talon.

**> >Talon**

–Pensaste que podías venir y hacer lo que se te daba la gana. Pues lo siento pero no lo siento.– Depositó la tarjeta de Sylas.

**> >Zoe**

La chica miraba distraída las dos tarjetas sin poder decidirse.

–Tengo que elegir... ¿Es culpa de Lux? ¿Por qué Talon y Sylas estaban así con Ezreal? ¿Le hago caso a Ezreal?– Depositó su tarjeta.

**> >Jayce**

–Dios santo.– Suspiró entrando a ver las tarjetas. –No votaré por mi amigo y no puedo votar por sus dos novios... ¡El pequeño Ez tiene dos novios! Qué campeón vaya... Yo te apoyo, Ez, yo te apoyo.– Depositó su tarjeta.

**> >Garen**

–No sé qué está pasando... Siento que estoy desfasado...– Tomó la tarjeta pensativo y la depositó.

**> >Lux**

–No es por... No es por ser una fangirl loca pero...– Inhaló fuerte y luego gritó. –¡Kyaaa!

**> >Morgana**

La chica entró viendo las tarjetas sin mayor interés. Ella sabía que su decisión era importante, pero que no iba a hacer gran diferencia. Sin decir nada depositó su tarjeta.

**> >Ezreal**

El chico entró muy sonrojado sin querer ver a la cámara. No quería hablar con nadie, no sabía cómo sentirse. Su corazón latía fuertemente y solo pudo llegar a la conclusión más anticlimática.

–Lo siento...

**> >Ceremonia de eliminación; Aliplatas Enojones<<**

–Bienvenidos, Aliplatas. Esta fue una semana bastante peculiar en diferentes aspectos... De verdad sigo ¡anonadado! Jaja, Chef Sion por favor.– Hablaba Draven algo exaltado.

El Chef Sion le entregó a Draven los resultados y este empezó a hablar. –¡Wow! Dverso... Muy interesante, pero muy extraño.

Los aliplatas miraban expectantes.

–Antes de que uno de ustedes se vaya, se les regalará un último momento para compartir con ¡True Damage!

La agrupación apareció y empezaron a saludarse amistosamente con el equipo menos Qiyana quien se mantuvo lejos.

Ekko, Jayce y Ezreal se abrazaron como buenos amigos "no homo bro", como ellos decían. Akali felicitaba a Lux por su coreano, Garen interrumpió a Yasuo cuando este quiso decir algo, Morgana y Zoe intercambiaron algunas palabras con Senna. Talon y Sylas se mantuvieron algo distantes, solo compartieron lo necesario.

–¡Bien, adiós True Damage!– Se despidió Draven mientras ellos se iban. –Ahora ustedes... Cuando diga sus nombres, significa que nadie votó por ustedes, así que están salvados.– Advirtió.

–Garen... Lux... jayce... Zoe... Están salvados.– Dijo entregándoles sus pases dorados marca Draven patente pendiente.

–Y ahora ustedes cuatro... Vaya... Parece que el grupo habló.– Dijo burlón tomando un pase. –Ezreal... Alguien no te quiere aquí, pero estás a salvo.– Le entregó su pase.

El rubio suspiró.

–Talon, Sylas... Ustedes de verdad se lucieron allá arriba pero aún así estaban acarreando toda la culpa... Morgana, a ti no te fue bien aunque hiciste tu parte de la mejor forma y quien falló fue Lux... Son los tres campeones en riesgo, pero de ustedes quien se va a casa hoy es...

Morgana entrecerró los ojos. Sylas frunció el ceño viendo a Talon y este se cruzó de brazos.

–Morgana...

–¿Qué?– Dijeron los tres en riesgo a la vez.

–Sylas, Talon, están a salvo un día más.– Dijo Draven entregándoles el pase. –Morgana... Con tres votos en contra, esta noche debes irte a casa, el sendero del perdedor es por allá.

Morgana se levantó con mala expresión y miró a su equipo.

–Hice lo mejor que pude, arrasé la semana pasada ¿y así me pagan? Bueno, quédense con sus rubios tontos.– Dijo Señalando a Lux y Ezreal. –A su niña molesta.– Señaló a Zoe. –A sus masas de músculos descerebradas. –Señaló a Jayce y Garen. –Y a este par de...– Señalaba a Talon y Sylas. –Meh, como sea.– Concluyó su berrinche y caminó hasta el bote.

"¡Wow! ¡Cuánto Drama! ¿En qué se metió el rubio? ¿Podrán Aliplatas superar este 9 contra 7? ¿Zed se salvará de la ira de sus compañeros? ¿Kayn tomará las riendas? ¿Ezreal tomará una decisión? ¿Qué más problemas amoroso surgirán? Descúbralo la próxima vez en..."

"¡Drama...! ¡Total...! ¡Liga de Leyendas!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-------------------
> 
> Un par de aclaraciones:
> 
> La canción que interpretan Viktor y Shen es Womanizer de Britney y básicamente habla de un dude mujeriego que la engaña.  
> La canción que interpretan Sylas y Talon es I kissed a Girl de Katy, es una canción que habla de una tentación entre chicas, pero usé el contexto y la letra para mandar mensajes subliminales a Ezreal.  
> Bueno ojalá les haya gustado uwu


	9. Juego de Piratas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Draven desafía a los campeones a una divertida búsqueda del tesoro a través de pistas y acertijos!

"La última vez en Drama Total Liga de Leyendas..."

"El confinamiento acabó y nuestros campeones pudieron conocer en condiciones a los chicos de True Damage para enfrentarse a sus pruebas mortales."

"Aunque todo se llevó a cabo con tranquilidad la mayor parte del tiempo, en las últimas pruebas el drama afloró con la actitud rebelde de Kayn, el rencor de Viktor y la hasta ahora desconocida rivalidad entre Sylas y Talon."

"Al final, por un paladar y estómago débil, un coreano perfecto sin contexto y una batalla de karaoke por el corazón del rubio, Garen, Lux, Talon y Sylas terminaron fallando sus pruebas, pero fue Morgana quien pagó el precio. Adiosito."

"Con el marcador 9–7, lo jugadores de Aliplatas deberán esforzarse si no quieren seguir perdiendo. ¿Podrá Zed evadir su inminente destino una vez más? ¿Podrá Jayce arreglar lo que sea que haya hecho? ¿Podrá haber paz en Aliplatas? ¡Descúbralo en...!"

"¡Drama...! ¡Total...! ¡Liga de Leyendas!"

**Capítulo 8: Juego de Piratas**

**♥Aliplatas Enojones – Después de la eliminación de Morgana**

El ambiente era sumamente incómodo.

Lux y Garen estaban sentados juntos en aparente tranquilidad. Talon y Sylas estaban en extremos opuestos fingiendo muy bien esa mal llamada "tranquilidad". Sobre todo Talon quién permanecía estoico.

Ezreal estaba junto a Jayce, miraba distante con las manos entrelazadas sobre sus propias piernas. Estaba evitando el contacto visual con sus dos "novios" como les decía Jayce.

Finalmente, Zoe trajo la urna de eliminación y la colocó bruscamente frente a todos.

–Dos para Talon, dos para Sylas, uno para Ez y tres para Morgana.– Cuantificó Jayce luego de examinar el contenido.

–¿Quién votó por Ezreal?– Inquirió Zoe fingiendo amabilidad.

–Luego de los desafíos, Morgana dijo que si él no hubiera subido al escenario hubiéramos ganado ya que Qiyana casi nos da el punto.– Confesó Lux. –Pero yo voté por ella...– Aclaró al final.

–Nosotros también votamos por ella.– Dijo Jayce volteando levemente el rostro hacia el rubio como si le señalara de algún modo.

–Ella no era quien tenía que irse.– Gruñó Zoe.

–Concuerdo.– Dijo Garen seriamente.

–Supongo que ya sabemos quienes votaron por Sylas y Talon.– Bromeó Jayce pero nadie rió.

–Bueno...– Se levantó Ezreal hablando bajito. Poco usual en él porque solía ser algo más ruidoso. –Sobrevivimos. Iré a dormir.– Sin decir nada más ni hacer contacto visual con nadie se marchó.

Aunque varias miradas estaban clavadas en él, nadie objetó y lo dejaron salir de allí.

Zoe esperó que el rubio estuviera lejos y entonces comenzó a hablar de forma algo amenazante.

–He estado esforzándome mucho por Ezreal y estoy comenzando a perder la paciencia. ¿Qué se traen cada uno de ustedes con él?

–Sólo es un compañero de equipo para mí, quizá un amigo...– Respondió Lux intimidada.

–¿Qué diablos?– Masculló Garen con molestia.

–Eso debería preguntarlo yo, Zoe. Ez es uno de mis mejores amigos y me preocupa que lo anden acosando como tú lo haces.– Respondió Jayce francamente.

–Tienes que aprender a controlarte, niña loca.– Gruñó Talon. –Si él no te corresponde, si él dice "no", tienes que respetarlo.– Decía seriamente y entonces volteó a ver a Sylas. –No se le puede obligar a nada.

Sylas entrecerró sus ojos y luego empezó a reír por lo bajo.

–¿De qué va esta conversación?– Preguntó Sylas fingiendo desinterés. –Hicimos un reto principal, nos fue mal, perdimos. En la última parte las cosas se animaron y nos divertimos con el karaoke. Talon y yo tratamos de votarnos por fallar el último punto pero al final la democracia expulsó a Morgana, otro error al historial democrático.– Hablaba restándole importancia a todo.

Zoe relajó su postura y miró sospechosamente. Lux y Garen guardaban silencio cuidadosamente. Jayce por su parte observaba a Sylas y Talon como si tratara de analizarlos, y este último le dedicaba miradas de asco a su "rival".

–Todo lo que ocurrió esta noche fue circunstancial.– Sylas se levantó serio. –Nada pasa con ese tonto rubio, a nadie le interesa, esta es una estúpida competencia y al final, Zoe.– La señaló con un dedo. –...O ganas tú o gana tu rubio, no hay doble campeón, así que tendrás que elegir, tu crush enfermizo o el premio.

La tensión aumentó a niveles insospechados.

–Eso es problema mío.– Dijo la chica con molestia.

–Suerte llegando a la final.– Se encogió de hombros y se retiró.

Pronto todos empezaron a irse sin decir mucho más. Las cosas se habían puesto bastante incómodas y a pesar de que algunos estaban molestos poco más fue lo que hablaron.

**> >Sylas; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Las cosas no han salido de la mejor forma, pero al menos el grupo está dividido. Ahora más que nunca necesito la lealtad de Lux para quitarme a Talon del camino. Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero.

**> >Sylas; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

**> >Jayce; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Quizá debí votar por Sylas. Pero este salseo es muy bueno, ese cuento chino de que Ez no le interesa no se lo come nadie, aunque tenga que intervenir, esto vamos a resolverlo.

**> >Jayce; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

**> >Zoe; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–He sido muy tonta todo este tiempo, pero no me rendiré. Sylas no me da buena espina, pero por ahora necesito que Talon se vaya.

**> >Zoe; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

Ezreal cepillaba sus dientes con cara de fastidio. Él no era chico de andar preocupándose por cosas como el amor. Actuaba como galán todo el tiempo, pero siempre abandonaba el barco antes de que llegara el iceberg. Ahora ni sabía cómo hablar con los demás.

Mientras mojaba un poco su cabello y lo acomodaba, alguien entró al baño.

–Te ves bien.– Dijo una voz ronca desde la puerta.

El rubio volteó con las mejillas ligeramente rojas. Aún le daba vergüenza hablar con Sylas o Talon luego del espectáculo en la prueba de Qiyana.

–¿Gracias?– Dijo dubitativo.

–Pensé que nos desharíamos de Talon y Garen... Supongo que no tuvimos mucho tiempo para conversar... ¿Le comentaste algo a Jayce o Zoe como te pedí?– Habla con un toque de autoridad mientras caminaba hacia él.

Ezreal frunció el ceño y apartó la mirada. Ahí estaba otra vez esa forma de ser de Sylas tan avasallante que ya empezaba a cansarle.

–Escucha Sylas, voy a ser muy claro conti...–

–Lo siento, rubio.– Dijo con un tono de voz más suave estando ya a escasos centímetros de distancia.

El menor subió la mirada sorprendida hasta los profundos ojos opuestos. –¿...Qué?

–No he sido muy bueno para comunicarme contigo... Con nadie. He pasado mucho tiempo solo y esto de socializar no es sencillo.– Hablaba con la voz apagada.

–¿Solo?– Le miraba con algo más de empatía.

–Sí... Cosas que pasan, no quiero hablar ahora de eso. Por eso te pido disculpas si en algún momento cometí un error contigo.– Alzó su pesada mano y acarició la mejilla del rubio. –Quiero ser tu amigo, ¿empezamos de nuevo?

El rubio se ruborizó notablemente y agachó levemente el rostro sin saber qué decir o cómo actuar. –Bueno eso... Explica mucho...– Balbuceó con dudas. –Bueno está bie...–

Ezreal no pudo seguir hablando porque sintió esos fuertes brazos rodearlo y presionarlo contra ese pecho semidescubierto.

–Br...Bro... No homo...

–Jaja, prometo que todo será diferente ahora. Llegaremos al top 3, confía en mí.– Se apartó un poco y le sonrió de esa forma que derretía a las chicas... Bueno, no solo a las chicas.

**> >Sylas; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Cuando era más joven tuve una vida algo peculiar, viví aislado del mundo por un problema legal... No viene mucho al caso, pero es algo que me ha dejado algunas dificultades con el tiempo.– Suspiró. –En cualquier caso eso ya es pasado enterrado, pero si mi historia va ayudarme a ganarme al rubio, entonces que así sea.

**> >Sylas; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

**> >Ezreal; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Sigh...– Miraba hacia arriba con los labios fruncidos. –...Sylas... Ay... Por qué... No homo, no homo, no homo...– Movía la cabeza negando.

**> >Ezreal; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

Esa noche, Ezreal se relajó un poco más y se permitió hacer las paces con Sylas. Aunque la tensión seguía en la cabaña, Garen, como siempre, se durmió rápidamente y Jayce le ofreció al menor del grupo dormir con él para darle un poco de seguridad como si fuera un hermano mayor. El chico no estaba de acuerdo pero no tuvo de otra.

Sylas y Talon miran de lejos.

**Un nuevo día**

**♥Furicuernos Chillones**

A la isla llegó una embarcación con los logos de True Damage. En el muelle, el equipo rojo bajaba alegremente mientras a bordo Ekko y Akali se despedían de ellos con emoción. Senna y Yasuo estaban más serios pero igualmente se despedían. Qiyana ni siquiera salió a verlos.

Kayn venía con un montón de mercancía del grupo, tenía gorras, chaquetas, llaveros, y demás cosas en un pequeño bolso. Zed y Shen caminaban junto a él, el primero volteaba los ojos de vez en cuando ante la ruidosa emoción del chico.

Xayah y Katarna también venían vistiendo unas camisetas del grupo. La primera hablaba de las cosas que había conseguido para Rakan y la otra confesaba que había guardado un recuerdo para "alguien".

Syndra caminaba escuchando a Jinx hablar con Cara Pescado sobre una teoría conspirativa de que Akali True Damage y "la rapera de KDA" eran la misma persona. Algo impensable, por supuesto.

Caitlyn miraba a Jinx como si estuviera loca y Viktor andaba con los dedos en las orejas tapándoselas, como si evitara escuchar a la chica de pelo azul.

**> >Viktor; Furicuernos Chillones –On<<**

–Dios, si existes, por favor hazla muda, un día aunque sea... Por favor.

**> >Viktor; Furicuernos Chillones –Off<<**

**> >Kayn; Furicuernos Chillones –On<<**

–El fin de semana con True Damage fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, estuve con el maestro Zed disfrutando la música y la comida. Esto solo hubiera sido perfecto con Pentakill, pero me conformaré.– Inhaló fuerte y luego exhaló agotado.

–Tengo que hacer que el Maestro Zed solo se fije en mí, no homo, solo quiero ser reconocido por él, así es.

**> >Kayn; Furicuernos Chillones –On<<**

–Oye, Jinx, ¿qué opina Cara Pescado de la música de True Damage?– Preguntó Kayn sonriente.

–¿Quieres saber su opinión?– Preguntó sorprendida y volteó a ver al calcetín. –¿Escuchaste eso? Quiere saber qué opinas.– Dijo para de inmediato cambiar su voz. –"Bueh... Cumple su cometido de vender cosas, supongo."

**> >Jinx; Furicuernos Chillones –On<<**

–Cara pescado es muy alternativo, él es único y diferente.– Susurró con su voz normal para que el calcetín no escuchara.

–"Me llamo Cara Pescado, me gustan los libros, soy taciturno, vegetariano... Animalista."– Dijo con su otra voz.

**> >Jinx; Furicuernos Chillones –Off<<**

–¿Qué haremos con Zed?– Preguntó Xayah discretamente a Caitlyn Katarina y Viktor aprovechando que Kayn y Jinx conversaban solos y el resto estaba separado de ellos.

–Si perdemos, él tiene mi voto.– Aseguró Katarina.

–Ustedes lo han dicho, si perdemos. Mientras, aprovechémoslo.– Advirtió Caitlyn.

Xayah miró hacia el cielo pensativa y sonrió levemente. Zed iba a ser eliminado, ella estaba segura de eso.

**> >Xayah; Furicuernos Chillones –On<<**

–Amor, mira lo que conseguí para ti.– Decía mostrándole a la cámara unas camisetas y discos autografiados. –Y solo para que esto sea mejor, sacaré a Zed en tu nombre.– Sonrió ácidamente.

**> >Xayah; Furicuernos Chillones –Off<<**

Mientras los grupos acomodaban sus cosas en sus cabañas, Caitlyn se dirigió al comedor donde los Aliplatas "desayunaban". Aunque estaban sentados juntos, se notaba la distancias que se tenían unos con otros.

–Hola chicos.– Saludó siendo correspondida por la mayoría. –Jayce, Ez, Ekko les mandó un regalo.– Les entregó a ambos un pequeña cajita.

–¡Genial!.– Dijo Ezreal abriendo la suya al instante. Dentro había un botón de plata con el símbolo de True Damage.

–También te traje un bocadillo, Ez, la comida del Chef Sion no es muy comestible después de todo.– Dijo volteando los ojos mientras colocaba en la mesa algo envuelto en papel aluminio.

–Muy amable para ser el enemigo.– Murmuró Zoe celosamente.

–Somos equipos rivales, no enemigos.– Sonrió duramente a lo que Zoe apartó la mirada. –En fin... Jayce, ¿puedes venir un momento?

–Claro, dulzura.– Dijo combinando encanto con sarcasmo.

Ezreal apartó el aluminio y vio un burrito un poco desbordado. Tomó un cuchillo de mesa y con algo de dificultad comenzó a cortarlo hasta conseguir 7 partes bastante equitativas.

**> >Ezreal; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Aunque Zoe me molesta mucho, ella se ha preocupado por mí de cierto modo. Lux es muy linda, Talon ha sido bastante atento conmigo.– Enumeraba con ayuda de sus dedos.

–...Sylas también parece tener mejores intenciones de lo que uno puede pensar, Jayce es mi amigo y Garen es... Ehm... Bueno él también es del equipo...– Suspiró.

El rubio se encogió de hombros y sonrió heroicamente. –En cualquier caso, aunque suelo trabajar solo, cuando tengo compañeros, tengo como máxima compartir para que no se mueran, así de grandioso soy.

**> >Ezreal; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

Cuando Caitlyn y Jayce estuvieron solos, el Aliplata habló primero:

–¿De qué quieres hablar, Cait?

–¿Tú qué crees?– Se cruzó de brazos.

–¿Quieres reconstruir lo nuestro?– Habló seductor pero casi riendo.

Caitlyn se colocó la mano en la cintura y con la otra le pintó dedo. –Idiota, estoy siendo seria. ¿Qué ocurre con Ez?

–Ah... ¿Puedes creer que se le moja la canoa? Se lo tenía bien guardado.

–Todo el mundo sabía eso, Jayce.– Aclaró como si fuera algo obvio.

–¿Eh?

–Es un secreto a voces, hasta su tío lo sabe.– Se encogió de hombros.

**> >Caitlyn; Furicuernos Chillones –On<<**

–Nadie de su círculo juzga a Ez por sus inclinaciones más que él mismo. Su informe psiquiátrico dice que coquetea con todas las chicas para suprimir sus gustos reales.– Hablaba mientras acomodaba su cabello. –También decía algo de morsas fantasmas coquetas pero no leí bien esa parte...

**> >Caitlyn; Furicuernos Chillones –Off<<**

–Yo llegué a sospechar pero... Es increíble. Me siento estúpido.– Decía acariciando su mentón.

–Eso eres.– Aseguró.

–Bueno... Ez es todo un pillo, un verdadero rompecorazones, tiene dos novios, ¿viste? Aprendió del mejor.– Decía riendo.

–¡Jayce! Eres un pendejo.– Regañó. –El pobre tiene ahora mismo un conflicto interno, ¿puedes dejar de pensar con el pene y aprovechar que estas en su equipo para cuidarlo y aconsejarlo? Un poquito aunque sea...

–¡Oye! Eso hago, yo le di...– Fue interrumpido.

–Aconsejarlo de verdad, Jayce. Si es por ti seguro le dices que haga trío con ellos.– Dijo en modo regañona y entonces empezó a sonar la campana.

Caitlyn suspiró y Jayce sonrió listo para decir su próximo chiste:

–Salvado por la campana literalmente, jeje.

–Ya lo sabes.– Advirtió señalándole.

**7° Reto Principal – Juego de Piratas**

Draven esperaba en el muelle con 4 cofres grandes. Estaba vestido con un traje de pirata y traía su megáfono habitual. A su lado, el Chef Sion estaba vestido de marinerito y cargaba dos sombreros con la típica simbología pirata; el Jolly Roger.

–¡Bienvenidos campeones! ¡Arg!– Les gritó por el megáfono aturdiéndolos. –¿Quién de ustedes está listo para una aventura pirata? ¡Arg!

–Esta competencia es cada capítulo más estúpida.– Gruñó Zed.

–Silencio Maestro Zed, solo déjese carrear.– Dijo Kayn autoritario y sonriente a lo que Zed solo gruñó.

"Para el desafío de esta semana, cada equipo designará un capitán, luego, recibirán una pista y saldrán en la búsqueda de dos llaves secretas que están muy bien escondidas. Su objetivo es traer las llaves al muelle y abrir los cofres para conseguir el mapa y la brújula, cuando las tengan en su poder empezará la última parte del reto."

–Dejaremos que designen sus capitanes, y cuando estén listos les daremos la pista.

**♥Aliplatas Enojones**

–Yo seré el capitán.– Dijo Garen pasando al frente.

–Un momento, ¿cómo decides eso así de la nada?– Preguntó Jayce inconforme.

–Ya me cansé de perder, yo los guiaré a la victoria.– Aseguró él.

**> >Garen; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Hemos perdido 4 retos, en total 4 miembros del equipo, no pienso seguir perdiendo así que yo tomaré las riendas.

**> >Garen; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

–Yo propongo a Ez.– Intervino Jayce a lo que los demás le miraron sorprendidos.

–Ezreal sería un capitán increíblemente guapo.– Dijo Zoe abrazándolo del brazo ante la mirada de Sylas.

–No es por... Ser mala, pero quizá mi hermano sea más... Apto...– Dijo Lux apenada.

–Miren, da igual, al fnal es solo un título intrascendente, solo avancemos.– Escupió Talon.

–Qué mal que pienses así, Talon. Yo si creo que serías un capitán excelente, Ez. Yo podría ser tu contramaestre si gustas.– Dijo Sylas en un tono algo "meloso".

–Ya quisieras.– Murmuró Talon.

–Oigan, oigan, está bien, no ocupo el rol de capitán para destacarme esta vez.– Dijo el rubio sonriente.

–¡Muy bien! Síganme marineros.– Dijo Garen avanzando. Estaba totalmente metido en el papel.

**♥Furicuernos Chillones**

–Yo propongo que el Maestro Zed debería ser el capitán.– Aseguró Kayn firmemente.

–Podría ser bueno...– Apoyó Shen sobándose el mentón.

–¿Qué? ¿Yo por qué?

–Sí, Zed, deberías ser el capitán.– Dijo Xayah sorprendiendo a todos.

–Wow, ¿oíste eso Cara Pescado?– Preguntó Jinx a su calcetín.

–Pensé que me odiabas.– Dijo Zed de forma sarcástica.

–Pensaste bien. Pero esta puede ser tu oportunidad de redimirte.– Respondió la pelirroja.

Zed volteó a ver al resto de sus compañeros y nadie dijo nada que rechazara la idea.

–Bien... Yo lo haré, supongo.

"Ahora que los capitanes están decididos, la pista será revelada, y dice así:"

"En el corazón de cristal, las lágrimas de la gran sirena son la señal. Oculta en la profundidad, tengan cuidado con la inmensa oscuridad."

El Chef Sion caminó hasta Garen y Zed para colocarles a ambos un sombrero pirata y otorgarles una tarjeta con la pista. En la tarjeta había algunos dibujos que apoyaban la búsqueda.

–Bueno chicos, pronto llegarán los botes que usarán para la segunda parte del reto. ¡Encuentren esas llaves, vamos, vamos, vamos!– Animaba Draven con su megáfono.

**> >Jayce; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Un tonto acertijo... Con Garen al mano no llegaremos a nada...– Bufó molesto.

**> >Jayce; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

**♥Aliplatas Enojones**

–Esto no tiene el más mínimo sentido, ese Draven nos está tratando de tomar el pelo.– Decía Garen enfadado mirando intensamente la tarjeta.

–En el corazón de cristal... ¿Qué puede significar eso?– Se preguntaba Lux haciendo un esfuerzo por pensar.

–Oh por favor, chicos... Debe tratarse de una ubicación.– Obvió Ezreal.

–No me digas.– Respondió irónico Garen. –Claramente la llave está en algún lado, ¿alguna otra idea brillante?– Se burló.

**> >Ezreal; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Este ignorante... Le voy a enseñar a respetar a un explorador talentoso como yo.

**> >Ezreal; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

–Me refiero a que debe tratarse de un lugar metafórico, no creo que haya cristales de verdad, si me dejas ver la pista, quizá pueda ayudarte.– Explicaba Ezreal un poco disgustado.

–Atrás, estoy pensando como resolver esto.– Dijo Garen haciendo señal de alto con su mano.

–Oye, cerebro de músculo, deja que Ezreal vea la estúpida pista, es el único con una idea aquí.– Gruñó Talon.

–¿Qué puede aportar Ezreal? ¿Se va a lastimar otra vez? Por favor...

–Hermano...

–¡Yo si le doy!– Gritó Zoe lanzándose pero Jayce la sujetó.

–Zoe no.

Ezreal se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en el suelo con una expresión de berrinche. –Pues mucha suerte con eso, me da super igual, que lo sepas.

**> >Garen; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Quizá fui un poco grosero... Pero necesito empezar a destacar, necesitamos dejar de perder y además... Hay alguien a quien me gustaría impresionar.

**> >Garen; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

Los Aliplatas miraban a Garen batallar con la pista sin opción de participar mientras cerca de ellos, todos los Furicuernos se unían a ver su tarjeta tarjeta.

–Esto es ridículo... Ya sabemos a quién sacar si perdemos...– Dijo Sylas en voz baja para que Garen no oyera, pero los demás del equipo sí.

Lux miró preocupada a su hermano.

**> >Lux; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Mi hermano no suele tomar estas actitudes. Creo que la presión lo está sobrepasando... A menos que algo más le preocupe... Hmm

**> >Lux; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

–Oye Sylas...– Llamó Ezreal por lo bajo ganándose su atención al instante. –Tú eres mucho más alto que yo, ayúdame a ver la tarjeta, levántame.– Pidió determinado.

Sylas le observaba desde arriba conteniendo cualquier tipo de reacción y luego de unos segundos se permitió sonreír cálidamente.

–Por su puesto, Ez.– Accedió.

**> >Sylas; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–¿Levantar a Ezreal? ¿Tenerlo encima de mí? Para ser honesto, la idea no me disgusta para nada.

**> >Sylas; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

Sylas se agachó y Ezreal se trepó en su espalda pasando la piernas por su torso para sostenerse a la vez que apoyaba las manos en los hombros.

Zoe estaba refunfuñando pero Ezreal le pidió con una señal de dedo que hiciera silencio.

–Necesitamos ver la pista, Zoe.

–¿Por qué no me levanta a mí?– Objetó la chica.

–O a Lux...– Propuso Talon.

–Ya dejen de quejarse, niñas. ¿Quieren ganar o no?– Habló Sylas con superioridad pasando las manos por atrás de su espalda para sujetar los muslos del rubio.

Sylas se acercó a Garen por la espalda pero con una distancia prudente mientras Ezreal intentaba ver la tarjeta desde ahí.

**♥Furicuernos Chillones**

–¿Ahora qué?– Preguntó Kayn mirando la tarjeta muy cerca de Zed.

–Corazón de cristal... Lágrimas de sirena...– Repetía Syndra.

–¿Agua?– Preguntó Viktor al aire como una pequeña propuesta.

–Tiene sentido... No he visto cristales en la isla a parte de las ventanas de las cabañas y el comedor... Debe ser una metáfora a los reflejos...– Concluyó Caitlyn.

–Cara Pescado piensa que se refiere a un lugar donde nunca hemos ido, pero si conocemos la entrada.– Añadió Jinx.

**> >Xayah; Furicuernos Chillones –On<<**

–Ellos están resolviendo el desafío bastante rápido, pero yo necesito que Zed se vaya, así que...

**> >Xayah; Furicuernos Chillones –Off<<**

–Miren este dibujo, esta mancha azul quizá simbolice el agua, pero lo demás, ¿qué sería?– Decía Shen pasando el dedo por la tarjeta.

–Quizá una montaña.– Propuso Katarina.

–"Seguro está bajo tierra."– Dijo Jinx haciendo la voz del calcetín.

–Una manantial subterráneo...– Dijo Syndra.

–Sé donde puede haber un lugar así.– Aseguró Viktor.

–El Maestro Zed, Viktor, Jinx y yo podemos ir a buscar la próxima pista, ¡vamos!– Dijo Kayn emocionado.

–¿El capitán es Kayn o Zed?– Preguntó Xayah con ironía.

–A ver... Déjenme pensar un segundo, ¿de acuerdo?– Pidió Zed suspirando.

**> >Zed; Furicuernos Chillones –On<<**

–Xayah está mucho más tranquila de lo que cabría esperar, pero sus comentarios pasivo agresivos están haciéndome enfadar...

**> >Zed; Furicuernos Chillones –Off<<**

–Muy bien, haremos esto: Kayn, Viktor y Jinx vendrán conmigo para buscar las dichosas llaves, el resto quédense aquí a esperar el bote. Shen estás a cargo.– Señalaba a todos los mencionados y suspirando se dio vuelta. –Vamos.

Nadie opinó en contra y así el grupo de Zed se marchó.

–Bueno, esperemos que se den prisa.– Xayah miró a Syndra y Shen y luego al grupo de Garen pensativa.

**> >Xayah; Furicuernos Chillones –On<<**

–Rakan, seguramente apoyarías la idea que se me está ocurriendo, pero en el fondo sé que no te agradaría. Eres tan dulce y condescendiente.- Sonrió mirando hacia arriba. -Sobre todo cuando te seduzco con choco-krispis.

**> >Xayah; Furicuernos Chillones –Off<<**

**♥Aliplatas Enojones**

Sylas corría por la isla con Ezreal a cuestas y, por qué no, Zoe también. Para alguien tan fuerte como él no era problema llevarlos pero era obvio que la chica le sobraba muchísimo en ese momento.

–Los dibujos eran pistas hechas en un lenguaje topográfico super básico. Pero esas líneas implican niveles y la mancha azul seguramente se trata de agua, estamos buscando una cueva, por eso vamos a las montañas.– Explicaba el rubio a Zoe quien había preguntado qué buscar.

**> >Zoe; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–No solo es guapo... ¡Es super listo! ¡Ah! ¡Lo amo, quiero boda ya!

**> >Zoe; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

–¿En esta dirección no estaban esos túneles de la última vez?– Preguntó Sylas.

–Hay más cuevas, tal vez alguna tenga una gruta sub...– Dejó a medias lo que estaba diciendo y jaló la coleta del mayor para que se detuviera.

–Oh... Cómo funciona eso sin electricidad.– Dijo Zoe sorprendida.

–¿En serio?

Estaban frente a la entrada a una cueva que tenía un cartel de neón encendido y apoyado en una roca con la frase: "corazón de cristal por aquí".

Junto a ellos, el grupo de Zed se detuvo igualmente sorprendidos. En el caso de Viktor, este hizo un típico "facepalm" pero en su frente para no tocar los lentes.

**♥Furicuernos Chillones**

En el muelle, los botes de los que hablaba Draven ya se veían a la distancia. Pronto llegarían.

Katarina vio a Talon sentado en uno de los bordes del muelle y se acercó a él. Se sentó a su lado y le sonrió cuando este la miró.

–Me caes mal.– Dijo él tan seco como pudo.

–¿Yo qué hice ahora? Jaja...

–Tenías razón sobre ese chico...– Se encogió de hombros. –Supongo que podría... Intentarlo.

–Bueno conozco bien lo que te gusta.– Aseguró ella.

–Solo no quiero que lo digas en voz alta, ¿entiendes?– Gruñó molesto. –A nadie le importa esto...

–No se trata de que me importe a mí o al general Du'Couteau, se trata de que te importe a ti, y tú mismo te pones las barreras. Quiérete, hermanito.

**> >Talon; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Katarina es en realidad una hermana política. Fui adoptado cuando era niño por un militar. Crecer en la casa de un militar es... Horrible.– Suspiró mirando el suelo. –Siempre me dio miedo ser yo mismo... Pero ahora no dependo de él así que... Quizá pueda darme una oportunidad.

**> >Talon; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

–¿Y tú?

Katarina miró a Garen hablar con Lux sobre la tarjeta y sonrió.

–Bueno yo... Estoy empezando a sentir cosas inesperadas. Yo te apoyo, hermanito. ¿Me apoyarías tú a mí?

–Qué otra opción tengo...- Aceptó resignado pero en un tono amable.

**♥Aliplatas Enojones**

–¿Cómo te ha ido, Zed? Escuché que no le agradas a muchos en tu equipo.– Decía Sylas con un obvio tono de burla.

–Me ha ido excelente, ocúpate de tus propios asuntos.– Respondió molesto y luego posó su mirada en los dos chicos sobre su espalda. –¿Y sigues saboteando?– Preguntó maliciosamente.

–¿Saboteando?– Preguntó Zoe extrañada.

Ezreal se alarmó por esa pregunta y jaló la coleta de Sylas.

–¡Arre, Sylas, arre! ¡Hay que ganar!– Gritó.

–¡Bueno! Mi "jinete" me necesita, será mejor que me apresure, suerte en la eliminación, Zed.– Bromeó y corrió rápidamente dentro de la cueva.

**> >Sylas; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–No me provoques, rubio... O bueno... Sí, hazlo, te gustará, jaja.

**> >Sylas; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

Zoe tenía una expresión confusa. Ella presentía que algo raro había en aquel diálogo, pero no era capaz de entender.

Dentro de la cueva, a medida que Sylas avanzaba, la humedad se hacía cada vez más espesa y luminiscente dándole a las formaciones rocosas un aspecto brillante.

–Fascinante.– Decía Ezreal maravillado. –... Tal vez haya un manantial aquí o algo por el estilo...

–¿Escuchan eso?– Preguntó Zoe a lo que los tres guardaron silencio.

–Agua.

–¿Podrá ser algún tipo de cascada?– Preguntó la chica. –¿Es eso posible aquí adentro?

–Sí. Estamos en una cueva con estructuras verticales al pie de una montaña. Tenemos que encontrar esa caída de agua, Sylas.– Explicó Ezreal determinado.

–A sus órdenes, estimado capitán.– Respondió Sylas con un tonito difícil de descifrar.

**♥Furicuernos Chillones**

Jinx recogió con su dedo un poco del líquido viscoso y ante la mirada horrorizada de Viktor lo probó.

–Sip... Justo como pensaba.

–¿Estás loca?– Regañó Viktor.

–Lo que buscamos está por aquí.– Señaló con el mismo dedo.

Kayn miró con una sonrisa a su compañera y luego le dio un codazo a Zed.

–Maestro Zed. ¿Me he perdido de algo?

–¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?– Alzó una ceja. –Sabes, Kayn, será mejor que dejes de actuar de esa forma...– Advirtió en tono de regaño.

–No, no, usted no entiende. Será mejor que deje de actuar de esa forma le digo yo a usted.– Le pasó el brazo por detrás del cuello. –Si quiere mi protección hasta que acabe la fase de equipos, va a tener que ser honesto conmigo. Pórtese bien y llegaremos lejos. ¿Entendido, Maestro Zed?– Su tono de voz era muy malicioso.

**> >Zed; Furicuernos Chillones –On<<**

–Quedé...

**> >Zed; Furicuernos Chillones –Off<<**

–¡Ahí está!– Señaló Viktor una formación rocosa similar a un rostro de la cual caía una gran cantidad de agua formando un pequeño manantial.

Desde donde estaban, pudieron ver como Sylas y compañía subían al "rostro" y poco después Sylas saltaba al agua.

–La parte de la oscuridad...– Mencionó Viktor viendo el manantial en penumbras. –Las llaves deben estar ahí abajo.

–El Maestro Zed las buscará.– Afirmó Kayn.

–¿Qué?

Kayn se paró altivo frente a Zed con una sonrisa de superioridad.

–¿Alguna objeción, Maestro Zed?

El mayor frunció el ceño y dándole un pequeño empujón a Kayn para apartarlo avanzó en dirección al agua.

–Guíalo, cuatro ojos.– Ordenó sutilmente Kayn.

–Sí, como sea...– Bufó inconforme avanzando también.

–Ahora...– Kayn se acercó a Jinx. –¿Qué consejo puede darnos Cara Pescado, Jinx?

–¡Oh! Me da mucho gusto que preguntes, Cara Pescado es muy listo, él tiene mucho que decir, pero yo nunca quiero oírlo, es bastante odioso a veces.– Hablaba despreocupadamente y luego cambió su tono. –"Al fin alguien será bendecido con mi sabiduría."

Kayn volteó los ojos pero sonreía muy satisfecho.

"Mientras el grupo de Sylas y el de Zed buscan desesperadamente las llaves en el manantial subterráneo, los botes llegan al muelle y el resto debe preparar todo para zarpar."

**♥Aliplatas Enojones**

Garen ordenó al grupo subir al bote para hacer una inspección, aunque por sus indicaciones vagas, era obvio que ni siquiera sabía qué debían hacer.

**> >Garen; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Sylas y compañía fueron sin mi permiso a buscar las llaves. Ni siquiera tienen la pista, yo la estaba descifrando. Será mejor que no fallen, pero aún si tienen éxito, no permitiré de nuevo la insubordinación, no señor.

**> >Garen; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

–Escuchen atentamente, no toleraré más sublevaciones en mi bote, ¿entendido?– Dijo Garen en voz alta mientras Lux, Jayce y Talon preparaban la vela con caras de molestia.

–Ey, relájate, grandote.– Dijo una voz bastante sexy.

Garen volteó a ver a Katarina apoyada desde fuera en el bote mientras le sonreía.

–Ey...– Se acercó a ella. –¿Qué haces ahí? Debes ir a ayudar a tu equipo.

–Ellos lo tienen bajo control.

Detrás de la mujer pudo ver el bote rival. Shen, Caitlyn y Xayah estaban haciendo todo mientras Syndra meditaba sobre el mástil.

–Ya veo. Nuestro equipo está en su mejor momento.– Aseguró señalando atrás.

Katarina solo vio como Lux se había enredado con las cuerdas de la vela y colgaba junto a Jayce mientras Talon intentaba saltar para desatarlos.

–Sí... Eres un gran capitán.– Dijo riendo entre dientes.

–Sabía que te impresionarías.– Dijo orgulloso.

–Estaba pensando, grandote.– Hizo una pausa indicándole con un dedo al otro para que se acercara. –¿Te gustaría hacer algo más tarde? Después de la eliminación...

Garen, que se había acercado, enrojeció y comenzó a aclarar su garganta de forma exagerada.

–Estás... Estás diciendo que...

–Bueno ya que eres muy lento y aún no me invitas... Te veré en la noche, ¿de acuerdo?– Dijo Katarina con voz muy suave.

–... De acuerdo...– Tragó grueso cuando vio que la pelirroja se acercó y entonces permitió que esta le robara un beso.

–Hasta la noche, grandote.

–...

**> >Garen; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Padre nuestro que estás en el cielo...– Rezaba con los ojos cerrados y las manos en posición frente a su cara.

**> >Garen; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

Cuando Garen se volteó colocó de prisa sus manos a la cabeza viendo que Talon también se había enredado con los otros.

Por su parte, cuando Katarina regresó a su bote, fue interceptada por Shen.

–¿Qué fue eso?– preguntó alzando una ceja.

–Estaba haciendo negocios, relájate.– Le dio una palmada en el hombro y caminó.

Shen miró a Syndra con ojos de sospecha y ésta le regresó el gesto.

**♥Furicuernos Chillones**

–Entonces, Cara Pescado... ¿El Maestro Zed no hizo nada de lo que lo acusan?

–"No, pero es un jugador fuerte, sería apropiado aprovechar para sacarlo."– Respondía Jinx con la típica voz que le hacía al calcetín.

Ambos vieron a Zed llegar empapado con las llaves. Tenía los ojos algo enrojecidos por estar tanto tiempo en el agua. Viktor simplemente limpiaba sus lentes con la bufanda.

–Vámonos.

**♥Aliplatas Enojones**

Sylas salió de agua también con las llaves. Pero, al ver que tendría que regresar al muelle cargando con Zoe y Ezreal, decidió quitarse la camisa empapada para no tener tanto peso en el cuerpo.

–Oye, Ez, lleva esto por mí.– Envolvió las llaves con su camisa mojada y se la arrojó al rubio pegándosela por la cara.

–¡Oye!– Se la quitó del rostro dejando ver con la tenue luz sus mejillas rojas.

–¿Quieres noquear a nuestro capitán?– Gritó Zoe a la defensiva.

–Ya dejen de llorar, niñas.– Se agachó y les dio una mirada sonriente. –Suban.

**> >Ezreal; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Pueden creer que... ¿El perfume que usa Sylas era tan potente que ni siquiera el agua sucia de ese manantial eliminó el aroma?– Hacía señas exageradas con sus manos. –Eh... No sé por qué estoy diciendo esto...

**> >Ezreal; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

"Con lo equipos yendo cabeza a cabeza, este desafío promete ponerse interesante. Ahora que todos están reunidos en el muelle y los botes están listos, recibirán su próxima pista, solo espero que no tarden mucho, el tiempo en tv es oro."

Draven les permitió a Garen y Zed abrir los cofres sacando de cada uno un mapa y una brújula. El mapa no daba localizaciones ni instrucciones claras más que un sitio marcado y las brújulas lucían viejas.

–Para la última parte de este reto, tendrán que seguir la ruta indicada, lástima que el mapa no parece ayudar en nada. Miren bien por dónde deben ir, la brújula apunta al norte, lugar contrario al cual hay que asistir... ¡Arg!– Draven hablaba con bastante entusiasmo.

–No hay que volver a hacer esto.– Opinó Sion poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Draven.

Mientras todos prestaban atención a Draven, Xayah se escabulló y con cuidado tomó el mapa de su equipo, lo dobló y arrojó al agua.

Draven le dio un manotazo a Sion y frunciendo el ceño tomó su megáfono y gritó:

–¡Bueno, apresúrense que le quedan muy pocos minutos al programa y tengo que cumplir un horario..! ¡Arg!

Kayn corrió hasta donde estaba Xayah y tomó la brújula pero tras buscar un poco la miró dudoso.

–¿Dónde está el mapa?

–Quién sabe.– Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

**> >Kayn; Furicuernos Chillones –On<<**

–Ahm... Hello? ¿El mapa? Que no me entere yo de algo extraño porque la aniquilo.

**> >Kayn; Furicuernos Chillones –Off<<**

–¿Alguien ha visto el mapa?– Gritó Kayn desesperado.

–Creo que... Veo algo muy mojado...– Dijo Syndra con los ojos cerrados.

–"La chica rara tiene razón, se estropeó."– Dijo Jinx con la voz de Cara pescado.

Caitlyn observó con preocupación a ambas y se alejó.

**> >Caitlyn; Furicuernos Chillones –On<<**

–Creepy, simplemente, creepy.

**> >Caitlyn; Furicuernos Chillones –Off<<**

–Bueno, se acabó, no haremos nada sin mapa.– Dijo Zed aceptando la derrota.

–Bueno, excelente capitán. Si no lo resuelves, considérate fuera del juego.– Amenazó Xayah.

Kayn vio como Garen, con su mapa y brújula en mano, estaba dándole órdenes a su equipo y estos se subían al bote.

–Nada de eso, Maestro Zed, subamos, los seguiremos.– Dijo Kayn determinado.

**> >Shen; Furicuernos Chillones –On<<**

–La determinación de Kayn es simplemente envidiable. Pero me preocupa que esté obsesionado con Zed.

**> >Shen; Furicuernos Chillones –Off<<**

"Mientras el equipo rojo se enfrenta a una inesperada dificultad que Kayn trata de solventar, el equipo azul se enfrenta a su propio capitán."

–Muy bien, déjame ver el mapa, podemos ganar.– Aseguró Ezreal acercándose a Garen pero este rechazó la idea.

–Atrás. tengo todo bajo control. Talon, Jayce la vela. hermana sostén la brújula. Iremos en esta dirección.– Señaló Garen a alguna parte pero salvo por Lux nadie acató.

–Deja de actuar de esa forma y enséñanos el maldito mapa.– Advirtió Talon frunciendo el ceño.

–Sé lo que estoy haciendo.– Abrazó el mapa celosamente.

–Hermano, por favor, este es un trabajo en equipo...– Dijo Lux por lo bajo.

–Oigan, hemos perdido muchos desafíos y esta vez me encargaré de que todo sea diferente, este equipo es demasiado malo después de todo.– Explicó Garen ante las miradas enojadas de todos, incluso su hermana.

**> >Talon; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Oh no, él no dijo eso...

**> >Talon; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

**> >Jayce; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Él definitivamente no pudo haber dicho eso...

**> >Jayce; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

**> >Sylas; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Qué fue lo que dijo...

**> >Sylas; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

**> >Lux; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Ay no, Garen, qué dijiste...

**> >Lux; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

**> >Zoe; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–¡Láncenlo por la borda!

**> >Zoe; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

Garen observó a todos tímidamente pero luego se plantó firme frente al timón.

–¿Van a hacer caso o qué?– Preguntó autoritario.

Ezreal suspiró y tomando asiento con un expresión bastante frustrada.

La tensión del equipo solo fue rota por ruidos fuertes de explosions. Bombas gigantes de agua caía en la cubierta haciéndoles a todos esconderse exaltados.

–¡¿Qué está pasando?!– Gritó Lux.

Garen, Jayce y Sylas se asomaron cautelosos y vieron al bote enemigo. En él, Katarina, Shen, Caitlyn y Jinx maniobraban, por orden de Kayn, unos cañones bombareándoles.

–¡Fuego, fuego, fuego!– Gritaba Kayn completamente emocionado.

–¡Lo siento grandote!– Exclamó Katarina y disparó junto a su equipo haciendo que los chicos se escondieron nuevamente.

–Tiene que ser una broma.– Se quejó Talon.

–¡Hay que llegar a nuestros propios cañones!– Gritó Garen.

Los Aliplatas se separaron evitando como podían las bombas. Garen trató de tomar control del timón mientras Jayce y Talon tiraba de las cuerdas de la vela. Sylas, Zoe y Ezreal intentaron llegar a los cañones para el contraataque.

Cuando el los botes estuvieron suficientemente cercanos. Kayn tomó una caña de pescar y con una precisión ridícula la lanzó enganchando el mapa de Garen y arrebatándoselo al instante.

–¡Pesqué algo grande!

–¡No, el mapa!

Los aliplatas empezaron a disparar pero Zed maniobró el timón lo suficientemente bien para dar la vuelta y navegar fuera de allí.

–¡Hay que ir tras ellos!– Ordenó Garen reponiéndose.

**> >Ezreal; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Bueno, qué suerte que nunca tuve nada con Lux porque no soporto a su hermano. Estoy... ¡Literalmente, harto!

**> >Ezreal; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

–Sylas... ¿Me harías un favor?– Preguntó Ezreal por lo bajo.

El mayor alzó una ceja y sonrió.

–Pides muchos favores, Ez y la verdad es que yo cobro en precios muy elevados.

–La última vez casi fuiste expulsado. Teniendo en cuenta que estás en la mira, toma como pago no votar por ti si perdemos. ¿Entendido?– Respondió el rubio con fuego en sus ojos.

La cara de Sylas estaba petrificada de la sorpresa que fue para él aquello. Mientras, Zoe abrazó el brazo de Ezreal encantada por verle tan decidido.

**> >Sylas; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Es oficial... Tiene que ser mío.– Sonreía fascinado.

**> >Sylas; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

**♥Furicuernos Chillones**

Kayn le había dado el mapa a Syndra y Viktor. Todos estaban de acuerdo en que ellos eran los inteligentes y que era mejor dejarles esa tarea.

–Estoy muy sorprendido Kayn.– Comentó Zed cerca de él.

–¿Me está dando su aprobación, Maestro Zed?– Preguntó con los ojos brillosos.

–Eh...– Volteó la vista a Shen y este asintió sonriente. –Por supuesto, Kayn, eres un... ¿"Pupilo"? Ejemplar... Supongo...– Decía sin mucha seguridad pero para Kayn fue suficiente.

Al chico el aire le faltó para hablar pero su cara estaba marcando de forma exagerada su alegría y sus mejillas estaban muy rojas.

**> >Kayn; Furicuernos Chillones –On<<**

–¡Es oficial, es oficial, es oficial!– Saltaba emocionado para luego parar en seco viendo a la cámara. –Ejem... Cofcof...– Fingió una pose "cool" relajando su cuerpo y expresión. –Este... No homo bros...– Se mordió el labio inferior al final desviando la mirada.

**> >Kayn; Furicuernos Chillones –Off<<**

–La ubicación es en realidad bastante cerca de la playa.– Aseguró Syndra.

–Draven solo nos mandó al mar para despistarnos.– Comentó Viktor.

–¡Qué troll!– Reía Jinx.

–¿Estamos seguros de esto? Quizá el mapa del otro equipo sea diferente.– Objetó Xayah quien se había mantenido hasta ese momento completamente ausente.

–Uhm... Viktor coge la brújula, iremos a donde dice el mapa.– Aseguro Zed mirando fijamente a Xayah.

**♥Aliplatas Enojones**

–¡Sylas! ¡¿Qué hiciste?!– Gritó Lux atemorizada.

Sylas estaba arrastrando el cuerpo inconsciente de Garen hasta el mástil y con ayuda de Talon lo ataron con una cuerda para que no pudiera moverse en caso de despertar.

–Lo siento, "lucecita", solo estoy al servicio del verdadero capitán.– Dijo Sylas sin interés.

–¡Por dos! (x2)– Gritó Zoe de fondo.

–Uhm, ¿por tres? (x3)– Dijo Talon por lo bajo.

–Pues, por cuatro (x4)– Añadió Jayce riéndose.

Ezreal caminó hasta el sombrero pirata y se lo colocó sonriente.

–¡Ahora yo estoy al mando! ¡El grandioso Jarro Plumaluz!– Exclamó con los puños en alto. –¡Hora de ganar el desafío!

**> >Zoe; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–Dios mío... ¡Es bellísimo!

**> >Zoe; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

–Talon, el timón, seguirás mis indicaciones.– Ordenó entusiasta.

El mencionado asintió y tomó el timón.

–Jayce, Sylas, la vela, no me fallen.– Prosiguió señalándoles.

–A sus órdenes.

–Jeje, este Ez.

–Zoe, súbete allá, necesito que seas mis ojos.

–¡Por tí soy lo que tu quieras, Ezreal!– Gritó emocionada.

–Y... Lux...– La miró sonriendo tímidamente. –Necesito tu apoyo con la brújula, ¿cuento contigo?

La rubia vio como todos se organizaban, vio a su hermano aniquilado y atado al mástil y vio la brújula en su mano.

**> >Lux; Aliplatas Enojones –On<<**

–No sé qué está pasando... Pero...– Rodó los ojos tratando de contener su emoción.

**> >Lux; Aliplatas Enojones –Off<<**

–¡Por cinco! (x5)– Asintió.

–Muy bien, tripulación. No necesitamos ese tonto mapa, quiero decir, ¿quién necesita un mapa? Yo no, ustedes tampoco. ¿Lux dónde estaba la equis?

–Creo que en...– Lo pensó un momento. –Creo que en una playa.

–Tenemos que ir al sur.– sacó un lápiz de su chaqueta y se agachó en el suelo comenzando a trazar. –Zoe, necesito que me digas que ves en todas las direcciones. Lux indicame el sur, ese es nuestro objetivo. Yo dibujaré el mapa.– Aseguró mientras rayaba el suelo.

–¿Qué? ¿Puedes hacer algo así de la nada?– Preguntó Talon incrédulo.

Cuando Zoe describió lo que veía Ezreal solo le indicó a Talon dar vuelta. Garen los estaba llevando por un lugar incorrecto según el rubio.

**♥Host Draven**

Recostado cómodamente en una silla de extensión, con lentes de sol, y un coco frío en la mano mientras Sion le abanicaba con una palmera enorme de utilería; Draven miraba constantemente el reloj de su mano.

–¿Dónde diablos están? Nos pasamos de tiempo, la producción nos va a funar.– Se quejaba mientras sorbía de su coco.

–Te van a funar solo a ti.– Corrigió Sion ganándose una mala mirada.

–Es la última vez que les dejo tanta libertad a esos tontos... Espero no se hayan perdido en el mar o algo así...– Decía tratando de fingir desinterés.

–No te preocupes. La magia de la edición arreglará todo al final.– Dijo Sion dejando de abaniacarle cuando escucharon algo apróximarse.

Acercándose hábilmente a la playa, el bote de los Furicuernos surcaba las olas, pero, no estaban solos, más atrás, el bote de los Aliplatas se les acercaba peligrosamente mientras disparaban los cañones.

–¡Finalmente! Y los Aliplatas se repusieron...– Decía Draven entusiasmado levantándose.

–Te lo dije. La magia de la edición.– Le recordó Sion.

Draven dejó su coco y tomó el megáfono. Caminó hasta la playa y comenzó a hablar fuertemente.

–¡Lo lograron, campeones! ¡El primer capitán que llegue a al cofre en la zona segura...!– Señaló un cofre abierto sobre una plataforma de madera pintada de dorado. –¡... Ganará la inmunidad de la semana, un cupón por 10mil monedas en la tienda del pirata y una noche en las aguas termales de la isla vecina!

En el barco del equipo rojo, todos estaban cubriéndose del bombardeo mientras Kayn alistaba un pequeño salvavidas.

–¡Maestro Zed, debe lanzarse al agua y nadar hasta la playa para ganar!– Aseguró Kayn.

–Otra vez al gua, demonios...– Se quejó Zed cogiendo el salvavidas.

En el bote del equipo azul, Ezreal y Zoe le daban bofetadas a Garen para tratar de despertarlo.

–Quizá noquearlo fue exagerado...– Decía Lux rascándose la nuca.

Sylas desató a Garen. Hizo un nudo con la cuerda para formar un lazo y se colocó en posición mientras lo agitaba por encima.

Cuando Zed saltó al agua, su pierna fue sujetada por el preciso agarre del lazo de Sylas y fue detenido casi al instante.

–¡Qué demonios!– Gritó Zed.

–¡Cañones!– Ordenó Kayn.

Caitlyn, Jinx, Syndra y Shen empezaron a disparar al bote enemigo.

–Agh...– Sylas hacía mucha fuerza. –¡Jayce...!

–¡De acuerdo, yo me encargo!– Jayce levantó a Garen a cuestas con dificultad, tomó el salvavidas y se lanzó al agua.

–¡Ya sé!– Exclamó el rubio. –¡¿Alguien recuerda el primer reto cuando Jinx usó una mina para salir disparada con la roca?!

Todos miraron al chico con confusión, excepto Sylas quien cayó al agua ya que Zed jaló fuerte de la cuerda con ayuda de Shen, Kayn y Katarina.

–¡Talon, dispárale a Jayce!– Ordenó Ezreal.

Sin dar mucho tempo para pensar, Talon apuntó el cañón disparando al agua lo que provocó una gran onda que empujó a Garen, Jayce y Sylas adelantándose.

–¡De nuevo!– Gritó decidido.

–¡Eres el mejor, Ezreal!– Alabó Zoe.

–Llámame Jarro Plum... ¡Aghhh...!– No terminó de hablar porque un cañonazo de Xayah lo estampó contra el mástil noqueándolo.

–¡Ezreal!– Gritaron Talon y Zoe.

Draven estaba viendo lo caótico de la situación y con una mueca miró su reloj para luego indicarle algo a Sion con la mano.

El Chef Sion comenzó a empujar la plataforma con el cofre hasta la orilla de la playa. Al llegar se desplomó y sobre él cayó Jayce. Por otra parte, Garen cayó de cara dentro del cofre, mientras, Zed, Shen, Kayn y Sylas se arrastraban enredados en la cuerda por la orilla.

–¡Y los Aliplatas ganan! ¡Rápido producción, corte a la eliminación!– Habló fuerte y agitado por el megáfono.

**> >Furicuernos Chillones – Votaciones<<**

"La urna de eliminación está lista en el confesionario. Cada miembro del equipo perdedor, los Furicuernos Chillones en este caso, deberán seleccionar una tarjeta con el nombre de aquel a quien quieren eliminar y depositarla en la urna. Será expulsado el más votado."

**> >Xayah**

–Esta va por ti, cariño.– Enseñó la tarjeta de Zed y la depositó.

**> >Caitlyn**

–Bueno. Esto es lo que debíamos hacer hace dos semanas.– Depositó la tarjeta de Zed.

**> >Shen**

Suspiró tomando dos tarjetas. –¿Será posible?

**> >Zed**

Zed entró con una mueca.

–Kayn insiste mucho, pero yo sé que mi momento llegó. Solo haré esto para complacerlo.– Decía muy sinceramente depositando su tarjeta.

**> >Syndra**

Syndra tomó la tarjeta de Zed y la de Xayah luego miró a la cámara.

–¿Quién lo merece realmente?

**> >Katarina**

–Votar por Zed a las 8, besuquearme con Garen a las 9.– Rió entre dientes depositando su tarjeta.

**> >Jinx**

–¿Entonces lo hacemos, Cara Pescado?– Preguntó viendo el calcetín. –"Ya lo pensé bien y sí, yo lo certifico."

Jinx dejó caer la tarjeta que había tomado primero y depositó otra.

**> >Viktor**

–Adios.

**> >Kayn**

–El Maestro Zed no será eliminado. No en mi guardia.– Hablaba con dos tarjetas en sus manos. Una de Katarina y una de Xayah. -Yo lo protegeré, Maestro Zed.

**> >Ceremonia de eliminación; Furicuernos Chillones<<**

–Bueno, bueno, bueno, esta es la eliminación, blablabla, solo 8 recibirán el pase dorado marca Draven patente pendiente. Empecemos. Caitlyn, Viktor, Shen, Syndra, Jinx, Kayn... Están salvados todos.– Hablando muy rápido les arrojó sus pases apresuradamente pero ninguno llegó a su destino y solo se cayeron al suelo.

–¿En serio?– Se quejó Kayn.

–Xayah, Zed... Katarina... Ustedes tres... Están en riesgo.– Dijo como si hiciera suspenso pero rápidamente cortó el momento. –Pero en realidad, Xayah no, tú te salvaste.– Le arrojó el pase.

–Bien, bien, ya estuvo, solo dale el jodido pase a Katarina, yo me largo.– Habló Zed levantándose.

–¡Cállese y siéntese, señora!– Gruñó Draven señalando el asiento. –Déjeme hacer mi trabajo.– Tomó el pase y se lo tendió a Zed. –Tú te salvaste.

La sonrisa en la cara de Katarina cambió por sorpresa. –¿Qué, qué?

–¿Qué?– Dijo Zed tomando el pase.

–¡¿Qué?!– Exclamaron Caitlyn, Viktor y Xayah al unísono.

–¿O sea cómo?– Preguntó Jinx mirando a Cara pescado.

–El Maestro Zed se queda, y ella se va, así de simple.– Decía Kayn abrazando a Zed mientras le señalaba a la pelirroja el muelle.

–Bueno, así es. Así lo decidió el grupo. Con 5 votos en contra. Adiós Katarina, la senda del perdedor te espera, pero rápido que me va a funar la producción.– Hablaba Draven con molestia.

Katarina se levantó examinando los rostros de sus compañeros y sonrió.

–¿Me traicionaron?- Parecía algo decepcionada. -Bueno, cómo sea, suerte con Zed, espero que no se arrepientan.– Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y caminó en dirección al bote.

–¡Espera!– Llamó Garen corriendo hasta la pelirroja. Tenía una bolsa de hielo amarrada a su cabeza. –¿Te expulsaron? ¡No puede ser! ¡Tú eres grandiosa!

–Parece que nuestra cita no será hoy, grandote. Me alegra que estés aquí...– Le sonrió acariciándole el rostro.

–Vine para esperarte...– Admitió arrugando los labios.

–Toma esto.– Sacó de su bolsillo una pluma de plata con la inscripción "True Damage". –La conseguí para ti. Carísima por cierto, se la robé a Qiyana.

–Es lo más... Desalmado que alguien ha hecho por mí.– Se sonrojó.

Katarina se acercó a Garen y apenas sus labios se juntaron hasta que apareció Draven y de un empujón los separó.

–¡¿Hola?! ¡No tenemos tiempo! ¡Largo!.– Exclamaba molesto mientras señalaba el bote.

Katarina subió y se despedía con la mano de un Garen deprimido en el muelle.

–Quedé.– Djo Kayn.

–Creo que yo también quedé...– Murmuró Zed correspondiendo a Shen quien le había tomado la mano.

–Todos "quedamos" esta noche.– Aseguró Shen.

"Y así termina una semana más en la isla. ¿Podrá Garen superar esto? ¿Despertará Ezreal para el próximo reto? ¿Nos volveremos a pasar de tiempo? ¿Me funará la producción? Descúbralo la próxima vez en..."

"¡Drama...! ¡Total...! ¡Liga de Leyendas!"

Roster


End file.
